The Ice Soldier
by Swissalo
Summary: Born into the war, she thinks of herself as a shadow, a soul less body, used only for the ideals of her doctors. Can the people who care about her the most help her through her own personal hell? Or will she forever be the pawn?
1. 1: Orders Given

This is my first attemped at a Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing crossover, so if they seem a bit OOC that would be why. I have five other stories out there and only one or two I'm probably going to continue to write until I get stuck with Writer's Block.

This is a bit AUish. I mean I don't think that there will ever be a Gundam that merges with another and the scouts' personalities are either going to be complete different or modified for their part in the story. 

Umm the timeline well: Sailor Moon after Galaxia: Gundam Wing well they're still fighting against OZ. 

Again I haven't seen GW in a pretty long time due to the fact that CN canceled it or something. So bare with me. *-* 

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing if I did, well let's just say I wouldn't be writing this and I'd have Darien gone and dead. I do own personalities of Dr. C and Dr. T and the idea of the Twin  Merging Gundams. 

Ages: 

Inners 16

Outers 20

Saturn 12

Pilots: 17

Trowa: 19

My Charaters:

Dr. C trainer AKA CeCe

Dr. T creater AKA Troy

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "I don't think that I understand." Serena whispered as she sat infront of a viewing screen.

          "Serena, you need to go to the Peacecraft Academy, find the Gundam Pilots, befriend them, then await my call." Dr. C told her as she pressed a button to send information on the Gundam boys.

          "Do you want me to take Chaos and Destruction?" Serena asked as she studied the documents that had just been sent.

          "Yes, hide them well, the Gundams' doctor. Dr. J would them try and take them if they were found. Try and find away to make Destruction not follow Chaos into battle. I know she's only for merging needs but we don't need any one to find out about the twin Gundams. And Serena, don't fall in love with one of the pilots." Dr. C told her charge. Serena rolled her eyes as she gathered her laptop and information disks. Turning the screen off she ran into the hanger where her two Gundams were.

          Jumping into Chaos she turned both on and got ready for the merge sequence. Fliping a few buttons on she sat back.

          "System 5. Chaos, Destruction start merging sequence. Merge in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Merge sequence complete. System 10 operational. Gundam Shadow operational. Pilot gained control in five minutes." The computer stated in monotone as it waited for Serena to gain control of System 10. Five minutes past uneventful as Serena came into control.

          "Alright, Shadow, let's go to Sanc Kingdom, Earth." Serena whispered as Shadow took off towards Earth's atmosphere from Colony L7.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          Serena landed her Gundams in a well hidden hanger after having unmerged Shadow, the Gundams had only two colours to them. Chaos was pure black with cold silver blue eyes. Destruction was a deep burgandy colour with blazing gold eyes. When merged to create Shadow, the overall body was black with burgandy outlines. The eyes were gold with an eery blue glow. Wings which were silver were folded at Shadow's back and used as extra shilding. At most the wings could disable the arm of a Gundam with a quick blow offlineing any weapons on that arm.

          Turning the Gundams off she grabbed her things and jogged off to where her jeep was. Tossing everything into the passenger's side of the car, she drove towards Sanc Kingdom. Once reaching her destination she spotted a small cafe. Grabbing her laptop and the disks she walked in. Ordering a muffin and an iced chocolate mocca, she turned her laptop on and put in the first disk. Typing in a few codes she opened the file labled 'Pilot 01' she read everything about him and his comrads.

          Serena smiled as a waitress brought her her food. Going back to read she was disrupted by a loud screech. Turning to face the door she smirked. A girl with shoulder lenght wheat blonde hair clung onto a boy with messy brown hair. His companions looked amused, but only one throughly enjoyed the scene.

          Turning back to her screen she hit file 'Pilot 02'. Taking a quick glance back she smirked. Turning off the computer she picked her things up and walked towards the door. The laughing stopped as she past them. Releasing her resently dyed red brown hair from its braided bun, she pushed the door open. Her sunny blonde hair was just to reconizable so the change had been ordered.


	2. 2: Games Begin

          "I'd like to enroll here if that's possible." Serena smiled as she leaned over the counter of the administrative office in Peacecraft Academy. The secretary looked up at her and smiled politely.

          "Yes, we love getting new students. Just fill these out and I'll get you a schedule and room key." The older woman handed Serena the paper work needed as she started typing. Closing her eyes the secretary shook her head sadly. Serena handed the paper work over before leaning over the counter again. "Well here's your schedule, it seems that we only have one dorm that we can fit you in because the other's were blown up. You'll be in room 345, your room mate is the one that helped with the destruction of the dorms. I'll show you to your room."

          Serena smiled as she followed the woman out of the room. It reminded her of what she had done during another mission with her partners. They had been working in the science lab and Serena had been putting a chemical in the mixture, Mina not paying attention put in the wrong chemical causeing a mini fireworks display that left five science labs destoryed.

          "Well here's your room. Good luck. The boy's a bit loud and everything, but I've heard that he's kind." Serena smiled as she took the key from the woman's hand. Turning to the door she pushed it open before picking up her duffel bag and laptop case. Walking into the room, she smiled once again at the woman before closeing the door. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Come on you guys its not like I did it on purpose." Serena heard as she sat at a near by desk. She was reading over some files Dr. C had just sent her. Hearing some at the door she pulled out her gun as the door opened. Turing around still conceiling her gun she was met with the surprised face of one of the gundam pilots.

          "Dude, there's a babe in my room." He yelled as he turned to his friends. Serena rolled her eyes as she hid her gun and turned back to her laptop.

          "Why would a woman be in your room?"

          "You guys don't start." a quiet voice interrupted them before anything else could be said.

          "Who are you?"

          "Serena."

          "Well I'm Duo, your roommate. He's Wufei or Wu-Man. The blonde's Quatre, the guy leaning on the wall is Trowa and he's..... You guys where did Heero go?" Duo asked as he looked around the room for his friend. Quatre looked over at him and shrugged. 

          "He left." Serena muttered as she deleted some files then opened up another message and smirked. "No, it seems that he's hacking into my computer."

          "That would be Heero." Duo sighed as he walked closer to watch what she was doing.

          "Well, Heero. Merry Christmas." Serena muttered as she sent him a virus.

          "What did you do?" Duo asked as she closed her laptop. Serena turned to look at him then the door. Counting to twenty in her head she smirked as Heero appeared in the room, laptop in hand.

          "Yes, what did you do?" Heero asked her as he placed his laptop down on Duo's bed to show them the screen.

          "It's a little game." Serena answered as she grabbed her things and walked towards the door. "Can't leave it until you finish."

          Kicking the door shut Serena ran down the hallway with her laptop and car keys. Jumping into her jeep which was parked right under the window of the dorm she left. Trowa watched as she drove out of sight, turning to look at his friends. Duo was asking to finish the so called game, while Heero tried every way possible to get the game to shut down and threaten Duo at the same time.   
  



	3. 3: Mission Completed?

          Serena smirked as she walked back into her dorm five hours later. Duo was snoring loudly, mumbleing things in his sleep. Placing her laptop back on the desk she opened it up, reading over more files sent to her from Dr. C and Dr. T, she sighed. Grabbing her small black duffle bag she walked into the bathroom.

          Minutes later she came out in tight velvet black flares, a dark silver silk tanktop and black army boots. Straping her belt on she placed two guns in their holster. Securing one on her back, she checked for ammo, grabed her silver and gold dagger, and slipped out of the room again. Her laptop on as she sped to her hanger she shook her head.

          Turning Chaos on, she looked over at Destruction. It would be the first time that she hadn't taken both Gundams out into a battle. Hopeing she wouldn't forget that Destruction wasn't with her, she and Chaos blasted off into space.

          After finding the location of the OZ bardge that was needed to be destroyed she moved Chaos into closer range. About ten Leos came out to fight. Smirking at the low numbers that she was going to fight she let them circle her before powering up her Gundam's strongest attack. Silver lights started to appear at the triangle plates the covered Chaos. Moving faster as seconds went by. Energy could be seen blaring to life. Pressing red button to her left she watched as all suits and the bardge was destroyed.

          Turning Chaos around she headed back to Earth. Hopefully she would get some sleep before classes. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Hey you guys why are ya all so glum?" Duo asked as he opened the door to his room. Serena, who looked almost dead tired having not gotten back before four, only got three hours of sleep thanks to Duo. Glared at them from her laptop. Duo laughed quietly as he rushed out of the room.

          "We were given a mission last night. However, Dr. J emailed back seconds later saying that it had been taken care of." Quatre told his friend. Duo had gone from smiling to serious in less then three seconds and gave them his full attention.

          "How would it be possible for a mission involving OZ be taken care of without any of us there?" Duo asked as the door to his room opened as Serena walked past them in black pants and a forest green halter top.

          "We're not sure." Trowa answered before turning to follow the retreating brunette.

          "Who are you?" Relena asked as Serena walked into the Math room. Glaring at the girl before her she shrugged and walked past her. "I asked you who you were."

          "And I don't give a hoot and holler." Serena relayed as she turned her laptop on. Reading something the Mina had sent her she smirked, the girl was crazy. Glancing around the room she watched as the other Gundam Pilots walked in. Relena screeched as she clung to Heero's arm. Serena ran a tired hand through her hair after regaining most of her hearing. Turing back to her computer she read emails from the other girls. Typed something quickly to send to Dr. C, she closed off as Duo sat next to her.

          "So what did you do to Relena to make her complain?" Duo asked as the teacher walked in.

          "Didn't tell her my name." Serena answered as she leaned back and proped a leg up on the desk. Duo looked mildly surprised before smiling. The teacher on the other hand walked straight up to her.

          "And you are doing this why?" Mr. Tasumi asked as he pushed her leg off the desk.

          "Because I can." Serena answered as she glared back at the teacher, then at where her leg had been. "Last person to do that ended up in the hospital, Mr. Tasumi."

          Most of the students sat in shock as they watched what was going on between the new girl and the teacher, Relena looked extremly offended, and Duo and Quatre who were near her watched in wonder.

          "And why's that, Ms....?"  
          "He didn't like my posture. Doesn't matter that he was Darien Sheilds, sir. No one touches me." Serena answered in a deadly, calm voice.


	4. 4: Science Fasco

Disclaimer: Don't own SM or GW. I own the idea of the twin Gundams however. I also don't own the song 'I Don't Want to Go,' by Avalon.

This is the only time that a song will be put into this story. Its just a way for Serena to vent her feelings.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "How is it that she could know him?" Quatre asked as they walked out of the Math room after Serena had promply told Mr. Tasumi that he could either expel her from class and she get him fired for sexual harrassment or let her do as she pleased. Tasumi who happened to like his position had chose to let her do as pleased.

          Walking into their next class which they all hated. Duo being the prankster that he was had signed them all up for Chorus. Quatre and Trowa had gotten out of having to sing by playing the violin and flute with the teacher. Walking into the normally loud room they were met with silence, save for the silvery voice that could be heard in the center of the room. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

You changed my world

When You came to me

You drove a passion

In my soul down deep

Lord, to follow You in everything

I don't want to go somewhere

If I know that You're not there

'Cause I know that me without You is a lie

And I don't want to walk that road

Be a million miles from home

'Cause my heart needs to be where You are

So I don't want to go

So come whatever

I'll stick with You

I'll walk, You'll lead me

Call me crazy or a fool

For forever I promise you that...

I don't want to go somewhere

If I know that You're not there

'Cause I know that me without You is a lie

And I don't want to walk that road

Be a million miles from home

'Cause my heart needs to be where You are

So I don't want to go

Without Your touch

Without Your love

Filling me like an ocean

For Your grace is enough

Enough for me

To never want to go somewhere

If I know that You're not there

I don't want to go somewhere

If I know that You're not there

'Cause I know that me without You is a lie

And I don't want to walk that road

Be a million miles from home

'Cause my heart needs to be where You are

So I don't want to go

I don't want to go somewhere

If I know that You're not there

'Cause I know that me without You is a lie

And I don't want to walk that road

Be a million miles from home

'Cause my heart needs to be where You are

So I don't want to go

I don't want to go

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Wow." many of the students whispered as everyone looked at her. Serena was sitting next to Amara Tenoh sing. Michelle Kaioh, the music teacher, was standing behind them with her violin in her arms, Amara was seated behind the piano.

          "Its been a while, Kitten." Amara whispered as she hugged the younger girl. Serena smiled as she hugged her back, before standing up and moving to the farthest corner of the room next to a window.

          "Well, class. Let's continue from where we left off yesterday." Michelle said as she watched the uninterested look appear on the six Gundam Pilots. Shaking her head as she picked a folder, class comenced as normal as Serena looked things up on her laptop. A low growl errupted from her as she read somethings over. Snapping her laptop closed, she stood up and left the room. Everyone watched as Michelle and Amara continued on as if nothing happened.

          "She get away with a lot of things." Duo muttered as they walked out of the chorus room. Wufei was muttering something about women as they walked towards their next class, Science.

          "I think they're just asking for a replay." a tall brunette muttered as she walked into the science room before them. A blonde next to her smiled happily as she noticed Serena walking closer to them.

          "Hey, Sere! What's your next class?" the blonde asked as two other girls appeared. One had long black hair and the other shoulder lenghth black hair.

          "Horseback." Serena answered with a smirk. "I can't believe they're letting you back into the science department, Mina."

          "Hey, that was rude." Mina laughed as she pulled the others into the science room.

          "Good luck. You're really going to need it Taru." Serena smiled as she walked off to where the stables were located.

          "Hey, Q. Don't you have that class?" Duo asked as he turned to look at the blonde.

          "Yes, I have that class, Duo." Quatre answered as the others walked into the science room. Shaking his head he started walking away.

          "Lita look. Guys." Mina squealed as she watched them walk into the room. Duo flashed a quick smile while the other three plainly exnored them.


	5. 5: Games Over

          "I'd rather do stable chores then ride english." Serena muttered as she saddled up her horse. A beautiful, sleek black stallion. He looked to be of Arabian blood lines. Leading her horse outside she mounted as others started coming out of the stables with their mounts.

          Quatre smiled as he lead his golden chestnut stallion out of the barn. It was one of the only times that he didn't have to worry about any fights that took place between Duo and Wufei. Shaking his head he mounted and waited for the instructor to come. Glancing around he noticed the black stallion that gave everyone trouble standing silently with a rider.

          Many people where whispering and pointing as they waited. This girl had picked the wildest horse among the group and he wasn't fighting her. His name was Ares, while all the other horses were calm and easy to get along with. Ares would rather fight against his rider. As Instructor Michealson came out, he stopped short at seeing Ares calm and with rider. Shaking his head he made his way into the group. Assigning horses to riders and partners.

          "Alright, Tom you're with Terri, Evan and Angel, Mike and Leslie," The list went on for some time and Serena ended up walking Ares around the group of horses to keep herself and the stallion from growing bored. "Quatre and Serena."

          Serena reined Ares to a hault right beside Quatre. Turning to look at him she smiled politely before her attention became focust on the teacher. Rolling her eyes at the already known information she turned Ares around so that he was facing the same way as Quatre's horse.

          Most students were even surprised to see the chestnut stallion standing quietly beside Ares. Most of the horses held a slight fear to the tall stallion. Sighing she crossed her legs on the saddle and leaned against her thighs. What was the reason to even saddle up the horses if nothing was going to happen. Michealson raised his voice to tell the groups to walk around and get to know each other.

          "Michealson." Serena called out as she haulted Ares infront of him. "He's bored. Bored horses aren't good horses. Can I run him for a while?"

          "Yeah, take him into the side pasture. I don't want the other horses spooked. Quatre you can follow if you want." Michealson told the pair before backing away from the stallion.

          "You're just as misunderstood as me, aren't you Ares?" Serena asked in a whispered as she urged the stallion foward. Ares shook his black mane as Serena urged the stallion into a full out gallop. Quatre watched from the other side of the fence and Ares flew around the field. His stallion, Lighting, stood silently as he watched.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Serena!" Mina yelled as she ran to catch up to her friend. Serena turned around as Mina skidded to a hault. "Amara said you sang. You haven't done that it a while what gives? Are the emotions C and T took from you coming back?"

          "I guess so. It's not going to be happening again for a long time though." Serena told her as she started looked for the key to her dorm room. Mina's cheerful face fell when she heard that. Serena may have been getting emotions back from when she was brainwashed, but she thought them useless and bother some.

          "When will you give up the persona of the 'Perfect Soldier'?" Mina whispered as she followed Serena into the dorm. Serena heard the beep of her laptop signalling that someone was trying to hack into it for the third time. Pulling the laptop out of her bag she opened up the virus system before glaring at Duo and Quatre she sent it.

          Duo's face fell as the little box popped up on his screen. Sighing, he clicked the begin button. Four little faces appeared on his screen. One was the face of an angel, the other death, one was a skeleton face, and the last looked as though it was crying. Clicking the Crying face the question Computer or Laptop appeared. Moving the arrow to laptop he double clicked the button and watched as his screen went black before the dead signs started flashing on the screen.

          "When are you going to intervine and stop those viruses?" Mina asked as she saw both boys turn around to face them. Duo glared at Serena after glancing at Mina.

          "You could have stop it before it destory's my computer?" Duo growled. Serena smirked as Mina looked baffled. 

          "How many times have they tried to hack into your computer?" Mina asked as she looked from Duo and Quatre to Serena.

          "This is the third time in fourty-eight hours." Serena told the shorter blonde.

          "I thought only you and Heero tried." Quatre whispered to Duo. Duo shook his head as he took a glance at his dying computer.

          "Trowa tried and got the same thing." Duo answered as they heard the computer beep. Duo and Quatre's eyes widened as they ran out of the room to go find Heero and Wufei. Serena let out a smirk as she grabbed her laptop and followed after them. Mina shrugged as she followed her friend out the door. 

          Duo was pounding on the door across from his as Heero opened the door with an scowl. Serena had already sent the virus to him again. Glaring at her as he let them in. Serena stalked over to where Heero's laptop was and turned it to face her. 

          "What do you think you're doing?" Heero growled as he clicked the safety of his gun off. Serena smirked as she started typing something on his laptop. It was a series of number and letter codes. But at the speed she was typing at they wouldn't be able to figure them out. After a minute the computer beeped and the image of an angel appeared on the screen. Serena grabbed Mina's arm and the two walked out of the room.

          "Yuy, this is a one time thing. Next time you try and hack into my computer, I won't be coming to stop the virus." Serena told him as she slamed the door. Heero looked from Duo and Quatre to the door before walking over to his laptop.

          "Is it gone?" Quatre asked as he watched Heero stare at the screen. The angel started to fade out after awhile and Heero was met with the desktop of his computer.

          "Hn."

          "I'll take that as a yes." Duo muttered as he and Quatre walked out of the room.


	6. 6: Destroyed

          "Serena!" Mina yelled as she jogged after the taller girl. "Why did you dye your hair?"

          "I had to." Serena answered as she appeared in the library. Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Raye, and Lita were all in there.

          "Why?" Raye asked as Serena sat down.

          "It was a dead give away. To easily seen." Serena told them as Mina started talking about how hot Serena's roommate was. Serena shook her head as she listened to Mina, Lita, and Raye talk about the three boys Mina had just seen.

          "So Kitten? How have you been all these years?" Amara asked as she and Michelle turned to face Serena. Hotaru was more into the talk about the guys at the moment.

          "Okay. Missions have been pretty much the same. Blow em up. Save nothing." Serena told her as the door to the library opened and Trowa walked in. Serena sighed again as Mina turned to glace at him. Imediatly she was over bother him with Lita. Serena and Amara stood up to go rescue the silent soldier.

          "Girls, I'm sure that he has other things that he needs to take care of." Amara told them as Serena started pulling Mina away. Lita followed wanting to have some dignity left. "Sorry about that Trowa."

          Trowa just nodded as his music teacher walked away. Raye was at the moment scolding the blonde for bothering him. A small smile played on his lips before he turned to continue his search. Heero had told them to give up on trying to hack into Serena's computer because they couldn't afford to keep having buying new laptops. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Dr. C, why am I getting missions from Dr. J?" Serena asked with her usual glare.

          "He is going to be giving you your missions now." Dr. C explained as Serena scolded.

          "I have to help the pilots now. I was told by you to never let them see me." Serena growled as she watched Dr. C shrug before she turned off the video connection.

          "Your mission is still to learn everything about the pilots." Dr. C's voice leangered from the speakers as Serena started Shadow up. Flying off to the OZ base she noticed that HeavyArms was out of ammo, Altron and DeathScythe Hell were guarding Wing Zero as Sandrock and HeavyArms were fighting against the Leos and Aries.

          Heero ran out of the base and noticed the black Gundam moving slowly into the battle. Getting into the cockpit of Wing he opened a comlink.

          "Identify yourself." Heero ordered as he started to attack some Leos. Serena smirked as she had Shadow open her wings quickly, destroying the arms of one of the Aries that had grabbed her. Closing the wings back up, Serena moved into the middle of the battle field. Most of the Leos and Aries moved into attack the unarmed Gundam.

          "Guys what's he doing?" Duo asked as he watched the Gundam. "The place is going to blow up."

          "That's all I needed to know." Serena whispered as she powered up Shadow's strongest attack. The burgandy stripes on the end of the triangle panels started to glow a deep copper as energy grew in strenght. Pulling the diamond plates from behind Shadow's knees. She released the energy onto the remaining mechas and the building.

          "Damn." Duo muttered as he noticed the destruction that had just been done. Heero brought Wing up behind Shadow and grabbed hold of the black Gundam. Serena let out a low growl that they all heard as she swore.

          "You want me to destroy Wing's arms?" Serena typed into the screen. Heero didn't release the mecha and smirked. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

          Pressing the button to raise Shadow's wings extemely fast. She disenabled the arms holding her, pulling out of Wing's arm she blasted off. Leaving Heero muttering a string of curses.


	7. 7: Go Get Help

          "What the hell happened, Yuy?" Wufei yelled as they landed the Gundams in their hanger. Heero glanced at the pilot of Altron and exnored him. Turning to survey the damage done to Wing Zero he growled. The arms weren't severed but with the power of the blow they were out of commision. Not even Heero thought that they could be fixed in week.

          Shaking his head he lowered himself to ground level and walked over to his laptop. Sending the information to Dr. J, he leaned back.

          "Heero what happened?" Quatre asked as he walked behind him.

          "The pilot disabled both arms." Heero told him as he started typing something to Dr. J, telling him about the new Gundam and Pilot. Quatre looked at Wing and then at the other four Gundams. Shaking his head he walked off to start repairing any damage that Sandrock had gotten. After about twenty minutes Heero got a reply from Dr. J.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Heero,

          The new pilot is both dangerous and sneaky. Do not take the Gundam lightly. It may look as though it has no defence. But this Gundam's biggest attack is that it seems defenceless, that makes it deadly. The pilot has a short temper and is known to kill without reason. Beware of the wings on its back. While they can destroy your average Leo and Tarus, they can disable parts of a Gundam, sometimes even rendering the parts broken beyond repair. I only know what the creater of this Gundam has told me, but he has never lied before. If any of the Gundams have come incontact with Shadow's wings bring them to the lab.

Dr. J  

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          Heero stood up and walked towards Wing. Getting back into the cockpit, he turned the Gundam back on and started to leave. Duo was yelling at his friend for leaving, as Quatre walked over to Heero's laptop. Reading the message from the doctor he nodded.

          "Duo, he has to take Wing back to the doctors. It doesn't seem as though we can repair the damage done by Shadow's wings." Quatre called up at the frantic American.

          "What are you talking about?" Duo asked as he hopped off Scythe's hand to the ladder nearby.

          "Dr. J emailed back about what he has on the new Gundam, it seems not much is know on the pilot except that he's dangerous, short tempered, and will kill without reason. He said that the wings on Shadow's back can destroy a Leo and disable parts on a Gundam and sometimes disable them beyond repair." Quatre told him as he shook his head.

          "Stupid pilot, stupid Gundam. Dumb braided idiot." Wufei muttered as he walked out of the hanger. Duo watched the Chinese Pilot leave and followed after him, taking Heero's laptop with him. Quatre and Trowa followed after them with one last look at the four Gundams. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          When Duo got back to his dorm room, Serena was sitting on her bed doing homework. Glancing at Duo out of the corner of her eye she smirked. Placing Heero's laptop next to Serena's, Duo flopped onto his bed.

          "I take it whatever didn't go well?" Serena asked without looking at him. Duo glanced over at her, Serena's hair was pulled in a messy bun on the top of her head. Taking a closer look he noted that she was wearing one of his shirts. Serena shook her head as she turned the page of her current assignment.

          "No it didn't, and why are you wearing my shirt?" Duo asked with a small smile. Serena looked up at him then back at the outfit she was wearing and smiled.

          "It's comfortable." Serena answered as she reached for her laptop. Checking for any messages she opened the one from J. He was mad at her for destroying Wing's left arm, replying to him she told him that it wouldn't have had to happen if he had let go. Reading a message from Dr. T, she rolled her eyes and when off to search for some infromation that she needed for class.

          "So will I ever get it back?" Duo asked after a few minutes.

          "Not unless you want me to parade around in my birthday suit." Serena muttered as she continued to research a topic.

          "Hey, I'm all for that." Duo smiled impishly as Serena threw a pillow at him. "Well, you suggested it."

          "Duo Maxwell, you need help." Serena told him as she closed her laptop after saving some files.

          "I'm told that every day." Duo yawned as he laid back.

          "Yes, well, I can see why." Serena told him as she turned off her lamp.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

I made a mistake in Hotaru's age. She's now 15 not 12.

I've gotten two people asking for this to be a Heero/Serena fic. I'm sorry, but I think that there are to many of them out there right now. I'm writing another story which I could probably make into a Heero/Serena fic.

I was going to make this a Serena/Quatre fic but majority are going for Serena/Duo. Vote for either, I'm not promising major romance but there probably will be some.

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	8. 8: Play Me a Song

          Heero had been gone for about three days before he showed up with Wing Zero in top condition and a new mission. Duo wasn't liking the idea about hunting for a needle in a haystack as he put it. Wufei didn't want to go looking for the pilot who never showed up anymore. Trowa and Quatre were neutral on the situation.

          Mission was to find the Gundam Shadow and pilot. Problem was that they didn't know where to look. The doctors were stumped on information and the new doctors weren't telling them anything. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "We aren't going to find it." Duo told them as they walked towards Quatre and Trowa's dorm.

          "We have to look, Duo." Quatre told him in hushed tones. "We have to know if this Gundam and Pilot are on our side or not."

          "I think they are, but with what they did to Wing, I wouldn't know."

          "Braided fool. You're acting like a woman." Wufei muttered as he glanced at Duo. Duo looked at him but said nothing in reply.

          "J's not giving out any information. He probably is hiding something." Heero told them as he looked up from his computer.

          "The pilot has to be some where in this area." Trowa told them quietly.

          "Why would you say that?" Quatre asked as he looked up at the tall soldier.

          "What OZ is after is not peace, most would come here to protect Miss Peacecraft." Trowa told them without looking up.

          "Doesn't mean that he's here." Wufei told him as Trowa shook his head.

          "The pilot's here, it's just a matter of finding the person."

          "He's talking a lot." Duo muttered as he looked around the room.

          "Barton, what do you know?" Heero asked stareing at the silent teen.

          "Nothing other than the fact, that about eighth new people have come to this school in the time spand of two months. Two months ago..."

          "Was when our missions started to finish without us." Quatre ended for him. Heero nodded and started hacking into the Academy files. After a few minutes seven pictures appeared on the screen, and all seven were women. Serena, Mina, Lita, Raye, Hotaru, Amara and Michelle.

          "I highly doubt that any of these weak women could be the pilot." Wufei scofted as he walked back to his chair.

          "You never know. I mean Serena's sometimes as bad as Heero." Duo told them with a grin. Heero pointed his gun at Duo and threatened him. "Doesn't work anymore. He-man."

          "I'll kill you." Heero growled as he started looking up information on the seven people. Nothing out of the ordinary was found, other than Mina could be deadly in the science lab by not being focused.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Sere, I'm serious, you need to get out more." Mina told her friend. Serena was sitting on her bed after another day of classes. Duo was watching the scene with interest as he watched the blonde try to get Serena to move. Duo had learned a long time ago that Monday afternoons were Serena's most hated days and he learned the had way not to bother her.

          A growl was heard as Serena swated Mina away from her. Mina sighed as she watched Serena. With a frustrated sigh she left the room. Serena looked up after the door was slammed and grinned. Rolling his eyes, Duo let Quatre in.

          "Heero thinks he found the location." Quatre whispered as he walked back out of the room. Duo turned to look at Serena who didn't seem to have noticed as thing as she sat on her bed reading.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

These are the couples that can be voted for. Like I've said I know little to nothing on Gundam Wing. 

Serena/Duo 4

Serena/Quatre 3

Mina/Quatre 1

Mina/Duo

Raye/Wufei 1

Raye/Heero

Lita/Heero

Lita/Trowa

Lita/Wufei

Hotaru/Heero 1

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	9. 9: Anger Management

          "Where are you going?" Serena asked as she watched Duo stalk around their room looking for something.

          "How do you know I'm going somewhere?" Duo asked as he looked up at her. Indigo eyes gazing into sapphire.

          "You're always hunting for something before you go somewhere which is deemed important." Serena told him with a small shrug as she read over an email. Shaking her head she grabbed a few things before heading towards the door.

          "So where are you going?" Duo asked as he watched her. Serena turned to look at him before smirking.

          "I have to go meet someone." Serena told him as she brushed her hair over her shoulders. Grasping at the short length that was partialy brown and blonde she smirked before walking out the door.

          "Maxwell what's taking you so long?!" Wufei yelled as he stomped into the room after Serena had left.

          "I can't find my gun." Duo told him quietly.

          "Idiot." Wufei muttered as Duo pulled something out from under his bed. Opening the box, he smirked and ran out of the room. Wufei followed him and they soon meet up with the other pilots. 

          "Hey isn't that Serena's jeep?" Duo asked as he pointed out the forest green jeep they had just parked next to.

          "I think it is." Quatre answered him in confusion. "But why would she be out here?"

          "I'm not sure. But J said that a Gundam is around here somewhere." Duo told him as they got out of Quatre's car. Heero lead the way, after a few minutes of searching they came to a clearing. Looking around they saw nothing out of the ordinary but kept their guard up. Out of no where two shots rang out and hit Heero in both knees. Forming a circle around their injured commrade they looked around the area. Trowa noticed something in a tree and shot just to the right of it.

          Serena jumped out from where she was hiding and had her gun pointed straight at them. They knew that she had an expert shot for any milimeters the bullets would have hit Heero in the kneecap shattering them.

          "What the hell are you five doing out here?" Serena growled out. Duo and Quatre looked at each other, Trowa and Heero watched each other before Heero nodded his okay. "Wufei I wouldn't even try it."

          "Try what woman?" Wufei growled as he tried to walk foward before another shot rang out. Wufei pulled the dart from the back of his leg but soon after fell to his knees in exaustion.

          "Don't say I didn't warn you." Serena muttered as she walked closer to them. "Again. What the hell are you doing here?"

          "There were reports of a Gundam around here." Trowa told her. Serena's eyes narrowed at his words. The remaining three noted her reaction before Quatre yelled out that Heero was loosing a lot of blood and needed to get to the hospital. Serena rolled her neck before pressing a button on her watch.

          About a minute later a pitch black coloured Gundam landed in the clearing. Chaos lowered its hand so that Serena could climb on. She motioning for the others to follow, they lifted Heero and Wufei onto the Gundam hand.

          Serena scurried to the shoulder of the Gundam to type in the location that they needed to get to. It was a small hospital that was run by Setsuna and where Serena could do the required surgery to remove the bullets from Heero's legs. Chaos took off towards its location as Serena sat and watched the others look around and put pressure on the leg wounds. 

          "Thanks for the ride." Serena whispered as Chaos took to the sky again to return to the hanger. 

          Setsuna had heard the noise of the engine in the Gundam and rushed out with a gurney, knowing that no other pilots knew where this building was. They placed Heero on the strecher as Setsuna and Serena ran into the building. Serena ran to get ready for the operation that she had performed a countless number of times. Hotaru followed Serena into the room to help. Setsuna showed the pilots where they could wait as she walked into an office. 

          "She tries to kill us, then rushes us here to save Heero. What gives?" Duo asked as he placed Wufei into a nearby chair.

          "Well, we know she's a Gundam pilot." Quatre told him quietly. "We were going into her territory."

          "What's that got to do with anything?" Duo yelled out only to have Setsuna come out of the room and glare at him.

          "Duo before you met us. What would you have done if any one of us had seen or found DeathScythe?" Quatre asked the loud pilot quietly.

          "I would have shot you. Much in the same fashion as Heero tried when Relena saw him." Duo admitted. "But it still doesn't make it right. If she knew what she was doing when she shot Heero. Why shoot him twice?"

          "She seems to understand us and know who we are." Trowa told him quietly. "Heero is one to complete a mission even if he is injured. A bullet in both legs would even render him unable to do so."

          "Wow." Duo replied as he stared at the pilot to HeavyArms.

          "It does make sense. He was able to limp with one good leg. With two it would be nearly impossible for even him." Quatre said after thinking it over.

          After about and hour Duo was pacing around the room, Wufei was just starting to wake up and Hotaru had just walked out of the operartion room.

          "You!" Duo yelled as he startled the short black haired girl. Hotaru turned to look at him her gaze icy at best. "How is he?"

          Hotaru noticed the change in his voice and could tell that he was truely worried for his friend.           "You can go and see for yourself. Serena's just cleaning up." Hotaru told him. Duo smiled before jogging into the room. Serena walked out of the room a few seconds after he walked in with a glare that promised a slow and painful death.

          "I got Amara, Lita and Raye to go pick up your's and their car. Both are parked right outside. However, I think that the seven of you are going to have to stay here for the night. Heero's going to be in no condition to walk." Setsuna told Serena and Hotaru before walking into the waiting room to tell the reamining Pilots.

          "And she thinks I'm staying here why?" Serena asked Hotaru before walking towards the doors. Looking out the window she nodded her head before walking towards the closet. "Because it's raining."

          Hotaru looked extremly amused as she followed Serena into their normal room. 

          "Woman there is no way I'm staying in this building." Wufei shouted at Setsuna. Maroon eyes blazed with fire as she stared him down.

          "Your friend Heero is in no contition to be moved. And it's pouring out there you can barely see a foot ahead of you." Setsuna told him in a calm but deadly tone. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

I know that some have voted for other couples but, I don't know. Maybe in another story I'll use those couples but…. for now I just want to use the couples listed. I know I'm stubborn.

Vote please 

Serena/Duo 5

Serena/Quatre 7 ^_^

Mina/Duo 3

Mina/Quatre 1

Raye/Wufei 1

Raye/Heero

Lita/Heero

Lita/Trowa 3

Lita/Wufei

Hotaru/Heero 4

Well, I hate softball. I got popped in the mouth when I hit the stupid ball. Gurr. It hurt. Then there's this big old storm coming in again. This is what storm number 4 in the past week. I hate thunder so much, but it's not that bad. I'm not going to be able to post this weekend. I have to go to family reunion and I'm sick. 

I'm sure you all just wanted to know this, but nahnah.

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	10. 10: Anger Management Part 2

          "This is going to be a long night." Serena muttered as she sat in a nearby window. All the pilots were eating at the table. Hotaru was sitting in another room with Setsuna, talking. Taking a drink from her wine glass she continued to stare outside. It wasn't raining as hard but it was still to hard to manuver in the woods. Though Serena knew the roads well it wouldn't be a good idea to piss off Setsuna.

          "And why do you say that?" Duo asked as he turned and looked at her. Serena turned her gaze on Pilot 02 before sliding out of the windowsill and heading for the door.

          "I don't think so." Duo replied to her actions and grabbing her arm. Serena turned and faced the DeathScythe pilot.

          "Right now I consider you five to be the enemy." Serena growled as she kicked him in the shin. Duo released her as he sat down in his chair.

          "You're weak, you braided idiot." Wufei scolded from his side of the table.

          "Well if it hadn't been for the fact that she has metal tips on the end of her shoes she'd still be in here." Duo growled at him, as he rubbed his shin.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "She causes much confusion in all of them." Hotaru whispered as she and Setsuna listened to the arguement going on in the other room.

          "That's Serena for you. But they confuse her just as much." Setsuna answered as she watched Serena march towards her room, wine glass in hand.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "No, Setsuna, what's the meaning of this?" Serena growled as she turned to look at the four Gundam Pilots that had just walked in.

          "Serena have you completely forgotten?" Setsuna asked, there was a double meaning behind that question that Serena caught. She glared daggers at Setsuna before turned to look at the guys.

          Without a reply Serena when over to her bed and sat down. Throwing her wine glass at the door Setsuna caught it without even looking. Duo stood in confusion and a small amount of anger. He knew Serena wasn't always nice, but she had shot his friend, then brought the Gundam they were searching for to help.

          Then it hit him. That wasn't the Gundam they were looking for. It was pure black, Shadow had burgandy on it. Turning to look at his friends he walked out of the room angrily. Serena studied the group of boys before her, as they turned to watch their teammate walk out of the room.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Where's Serena?" Mina whispered as she sat next to Lita and Raye in Chorus.

          "I don't know. But the guys aren't here either. Relena made that apparent this morning in English." Lita told her with a grin. "Taru isn't here either."

          Raye turned around and looked at them. A small smile appeared as she turned to look at the door. Serena walked in, followed by Hotaru, and walked over to Amara.

          "I'm not going to be here and nor are Winner, Maxwell, Yuy, Chang, and Barton." Serena told her with a curt nod. Amara smiled as Serena walked back out of the room. Relena who had just walked into the room turned to try and stop her. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Serena/Duo 11

Serena/Quatre 8 

Mina/Duo 4

Mina/Quatre 2

**Raye/Wufei 5**

Lita/Trowa 4

Lita/Wufei 1

**Hotaru/Heero 5**

Finished Votes:

Raye and Wufei 5

Hotaru and Heero 5

Keep voting for the others.

Umm, for all those that want Serena and Heero, I'm writing another story, Complicated, I've already taken most of the votes here to there.

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	11. 11: Answers Never Clear

          "Alright, I want to know why you were looking for a Gundam." Serena told them as she stood infront of the pilots. Heero was typing on his laptop, looking up information on her.

          "Why is there no background on you?" Heero asked without looking up at her. "The doctors know nothing."

          "Your doctors know nothing." Serena growled as she started at Trowa and Heero.

          "What's that suppost to mean?" Duo asked as he studied her. Hair pulled up in a high ponytail that was half blonde and half brown. Her eyes held a great amount of anger and hate.

          "Information about me doesn't leave L7, that's what I mean as to why your doctors know nothing." Serena told him as she took a few steps back.

          "That wasn't the Gundam we were looking for." Duo told them causing Heero looked up to study his friend. "It was pure black, Shadow had burgandy around the triangle plates."

          Serena smirked as she watched them think about what Duo had said. Quatre and Trowa turned from Duo to Serena and then looked at Heero who, could stand up, was pointing his gun at Serena. Serena smirked as she turned her arms to the side and trusted them forward and down. Two silver and gold blades slide into her hands as she kept her trained eye on Heero.

          "What Gundam came and who was its Pilot?" Heero asked studying her.

          "Mine and me." Serena told him with a small smile.

          "That's not possible." Wufei stated, calmly. Serena held up her watch before placing her daggers back in her sleeves. "Woman, what does a watch have to do with anything?"

          "You three weren't watching me after a while, were you?" Serena asked glancing at Duo, Quatre and Trowa. Quatre and Trowa shook their heads as Duo glanced around before sighing. "I'll take it as a no. Meet me in the same location in two hours."

          "You know what? She can be worse than Heero. Blades or Gun." Duo muttered as he watched her walk out the door.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Where the hell is that woman?" Wufei growled as they walked around the same clearing they had been in not even a day ago. The rain had washed away the remanance of Heero's blood. Trowa studied the same tree that he had shot at before. There was a russel in the leaves as Serena jumped out from the tree and walked towards them. Holding up her wrist where her watch was she pressed a silver button that called Chaos to her.

          Heero kept an eye on her as she turned and glanced into the sky. Everyone's attention was on the sky as a large black figure appeared over the canopy. Landing before them, Chaos lowered her hand and waited. Serena jumped into Chaos's hand and turned to study them. Walking closer to the hidden elbow of Chaos's arm she pressed a button that opened the cockpit door to show the pilots that there was no one in the black Gundam.

          "How is that possible?" Quatre asked he looked up at Serena then to his friends. Serena looked down at them again before the door closed and jumped to the ground. Chaos stood to her full height of a few stories and seemed to be waiting for some comand.

          "Go back." Serena whispered without looking at the Gundam, silver blue eyes blazed to life with an inner fire as it complied to its Pilot's wishes.

          Heero didn't wait for an answer as he turned his gun on Serena. Serena stood calmly as she watched him. Her sapphire eyes held no fear, but boredom. Duo and Quatre watched what was going on before them.

          "I take it she wasn't who you wanted?" Serena asked in monotone. Shocking everyone again that she could even talk like that.

          "Where is Gundam Shadow located? Who is its pilot?" Heero asked watching her for any sudden movement. Everything seemed to stand still as the two pilots faced off. Both weren't afraid to die for their cause and both weren't about to give up.

          "Information on Gundam Shadow can not be granted. Information on the Pilot of Gundam Shadow. Pilot 06 of Gundam Shadow…" Serena stopped to study them before cocking her head to the side, "is standing right in front of you."

          Quatre's blue eyes went wide, Duo looked just as shocked as the young Arabian beside him, Wufei looked revolted at the fact that the pilot was a woman. Heero and Trowa showed no shock on their faces as she smirked.

          "Do you honestly think that I would let you see her? My orders are no different from yours. Protect my Gundam at all costs." Serena told them as she jumped into a nearby tree. Climbing higher into the follage she jumped from limb to limb. Landing infront of her jeep she climbed in and took off leaving five pilots to wonder what had just taken place.

          "Let's head back." Heero's voice broke through the silence that had covered them. Duo just stood wide eyed, before he followed after his friends.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've been busy with finals and all that B/S. 

Serena/Duo 13

Serena/Quatre 10 

Mina/Duo 5

Mina/Quatre 2

**Lita/Trowa 4**

Keep voting. I'm not sure when I'm going to end the voting. But it's going to be soon. All votes for Serena and Heero will go to my new story, Complicated.

**Couple**

Lita/Trowa 4

Just realized that Raye was with Wufei *-* sigh.

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	12. 12: Mission Impossible

          "So you honestly think that it's impossible?" Mina asked as she walked with Lita towards Raye and Hotaru's dorm.

          "I'm not sure. I mean, Serena's not Miss I love you let's talk over coffee."  Lita told her blonde companion. "Seriously, think about it. Serena shot him, Hotaru said so herself. She was there. I don't think that she'd be willing to go with someone as hyper as you. She told Amara that if she had to listen to Duo's ensufferable babble again past midnight, she's going to shoot him."

          "But isn't her…" Mina was cut off by a hand covering her mouth. Turning around she was faced with an extremly angry looking Serena.

          "You never speak of my missions without being in a secure location." Serena hissed as she walked away from them. Mina stood shaken as she watched her best friend walk, gracefully and silently, down the hall before vanishing around the corner. Lita gave Mina a look that was mixed with sympathy and annoyance.

          "Want to get her in trouble?" Raye asked as she walked out of her room.

          "No, it's just that…. I don't know. I didn't mean to." Mina told them as Hotaru walked out of the room to see what was going on.

          "We know that and Serena knows that. She knows we never mean to but this is important. They know about her. She on super alert." Hotaru told her as they walked back into the dorm.

          "Alright, I'll tell her I didn't mean to later. But right before this I was thinking that we need to set Serena up with someone. I want her to go with Duo even if he is extremly hot, he's got great eyes and hair, not to mention the body of a god." Mina got a far off look in her eye as she thought about Duo.

          "Serena may not hate him. But I know for a fact that she does want to kill him at times. She needs her sleep and he keeps her up, sometimes his friends too." Lita told them as she glanced around the room, Raye and Hotaru nodded in agreement.

          "You do realize that she's probably going to kill us for even thinking about this, right?" Raye asked as she grabbed a note pad.

          "I don't think that she should go with Heero, Wufei or Trowa. Serena's to much like Heero in the since that everything has to be perfect. She'd probably kill Wufei for his weak woman comments and Trowa's just to quiet even for her." Hotaru told them. "But then again, I'm not that close to her as you for are so I'm not certain on that."

          "No that's pretty accurrate. I think that the only one that could handle Wufei's comments are Raye." Lita smiled as she glanced over at the not fumming priestess.

          "Well don't forget the fact that you always stare at Trowa, in science class." Raye counted making Lita blush. Hotaru giggled as she watched the two banter back and forth. Turning to look at Mina she noticed that the blonde was writing something. Looking over her shoulder she saw that it was a chart of some sorts.

          "Mi, what are you doing?" Hotaru asked as she sat back down.

          "It's a combatability chart. We want Sere with someone that can understand her. Someone that will except her for her. She's had a hard life." Mina explained to her as Raye and Lita walked over to where they were sitting.

          "I think that we should let her be. Let her choose, Serena's puts duty before all else." Raye told them as she read the chart over. Mina sighed as she looked up at her friends.

          "I want her to be happy. I don't think that she ever has been." Mina sighed as she stood up. "I just wish that life was like it was before she had to come here. It's the doctors's fault. She used to be happy but when Amy disappeared like that she just changed."

          "I wonder where Amy is now? I mean she never was one to just up and leave without telling someone." Lita whispered as she glanced out the window. Raye put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

          "We all want to know where she is." Hotaru said sadly as she looked away.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

To Chibi Chibi GW,

To answer your question. Shadow is the Gundam that is created when Chaos and Destruction merge. If Serena doesn't need them to merge she just takes Chaos out into battle and Destruction follows most of the time, unless told not to. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Serena/Duo 17

Serena/Quatre 12 

Mina/Duo 5

Mina/Quatre 5

I guess that I'll end the votes next week when schools over for me. So that's May 24th. Voting ends then. Keep voting. Like I said before, I don't promise a lot of romance, it probably won't start to blossom for Serena and whoever until the end and maybe in the sequel I plan to write. I do promise to finish this and Duo's Secret. Which I've been slacking on. ~_~;;;. 

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	13. 13: Skylark

            Duo ran around his room trying to find his gun, ammo, and his shoes. When he found everything Serena walked into the room with her laptop. Duo turned and studied the new found Gundam pilot before shaking his head and walking out of the room. Heero walked into the room and over to where Serena was sitting studying what was to be her mission.

          "No, I'm not going to be helping you five. I have a Skylark mission." Serena muttered as she reached under her bed and grabbed her duffle bag. Duo who had walked back in to get Heero looked confused.

          "What's a Skylark mission?" Duo asked after Serena walked out of the bathroom.

          "I get to play the role of a siren," Serena told him as she walked out in her normal mission outfit but the shirt was long sleeved. "at some OZ party. While you five get whatever information needed."

          "Well, I'll make sure that Heero doesn't blow the place up with you in it." Duo winked at her as the two rolled their eyes.

          "Maxwell you idiot, if you had stayed to listen to the rest of the mission you would know that we're not going to blow the building up. We each have roles you fool." Wufei growled as he walked into the room, Quatre and Trowa followed carrying their instruments.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          Serena was helping Quatre and Trowa set up with the other musicians, as Duo and Heero walked around. Heero was noting exits, security, and the building layout. Wufei was the only one not in the building. He was to wait for Heero and Duo to get out of the building after the mission was completed. The others were going to have to wait until the party was over before they could leave. 

          "Blood runs cold on the forenight." Serena whispered as she sat down before the, glossy black, baby grand piano in the corner of the room. 

          Duo and Heero had to wait half an hour before the guards had gone to enjoy the party. They had Serena flirt with some of the officers to get information, while, Heero interpreted everything the fools said. Duo looked bored as he followed after Heero. When they got into one of the hallways they started to make their way towards the main computer room. From what Heero had heard the place wasn't guarded well and it should be an easy in and out mission.

          Walking quickly towards the room he stopped, something hadn't felt right. Studying the door he noticed that it was made out of metal. No handle, had this been in the building lay out it would have been fine. Look for the wall swich, but there had to be a trap around the door so only OZ soldiers could get into the room. They could waste time looking for a light swich for it would alert anyone smart enough.

          "Serena? Find the guy that told you the location. See if he knows how to open the door." Heero told her through the mick he had. He heard a string of curses coming from her as she heard her orders.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          Serena glared at everyone that got between her and the drunken officer she needed to talk to. Oh forbid the idea that the door haveing a handle. How was she going to get the idiot to talk about the damn door. Walking up to the black haired officer she put on a fack smile.

          "Well, how can I help you?" he asked while moving closer to her. Serena rolled her eyes as she lached onto his arm.

          "You were telling me something before you had to leave. We never got to finish our talk." Serena said in a bittersweet voice.

          "Lets head out there and talk." The man said as he lead her out of the room and onto a balcony.

          "Alright, I think you were talking about some metal door." Serena told him with a small smile.

          "The titanium door. Made to keep those blasted Gundam pilots out. There's a button on the right side." The man told her with a goofy grin. Serena took a step back having to play the role of a normal woman. "I think we've had enough talk." He started to close in on her but Serena backed up and started for the balcony doors.

          "My breaks up. I have to get back to work." Serena told him quietly. He didn't seem to listen to her. Shaking her head at his foolishness, she bolted through the door and down to the main floor.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          Heero smirked as he listened to everything that was taking place. Shaking his head he motioned for Duo. Pointing his flashlight on the wall he started looking for a hidden button. Duo kept watch while trying to help. After a minute Heero noticed a worn spot in the dim light. Pressing it the door slowly started to slide open. Walking into the room carefully they made their way to the computer system.

Duo started going through papers on a nearby desk while Heero started hacking into the system. Grabbing whatever he deemed important he waited beside Heero for the computer to finish downloading onto the disks.

Leaving the room they made their way out of the building and into the truck Wufei was waiting in.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

"That's the last time I do Skylarks." Serena muttered as she collapsed on her bed. Duo looked over at her and grinned before sitting up.

"Why's that? You seemed to enjoy it." Duo teased as Serena turned to glare at him. Grabbing her pillow she flung it at him. Duo batted it away but was hit in the face by the second one.

"Oh yeah, flirting with drunken officers to get information for you two. Oh yeah what a hoot. The only reason I had to go was because it wouldn't be right for one of you to do that." Serena told him as Duo sat thinking about that before cracking up.

"Oh yeah I could see Heero or Wu-man flirting with the OZ." Duo snorted as he fell off his bed. Serena raised an eyebrow as she turned to walk into the bathroom. Shutting the door she could still hear Duo making nonsense jokes. Changing out of her outfit she put on Duo's tee shirt and a pair of black cutoff shorts. 

"Duo go to sleep." Serena growled as she watched the braided teen.


	14. 14: Personalities Found

          "I don't get it. I mean, who would think this? You know what I don't care. It has nothing to do with me….. yeah okay it does." Duo murmured as he read over some information he had just gotten. "You know what, I don't care. It has no importance to me. So she's getting married, I shouldn't care. Not one bit."

          "Why do you keep lying to yourself?" Duo turned to looked at the speaker. Behind him stood Hotaru, she was studying him from where she was standing. Smiling slightly she walked closer to him. "You've said a few double negatives which in turn means that you do care. I won't pry this isn't why I came to talk to you. Something's wrong with Sere, you see her more than the others and me. She just acts different have you noticed anything?"

          "No I can't say that I have. She seems the same to me." Duo told her with a smile.

          "Hum, maybe she's starting to loosen up." Hotaru muttered to herself as she smiled at Duo and left the library. Duo watched as she left before turning to glance at the computer screen again. Closing the window and deleting everything he left the room.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "We're all going on a picnic and you are coming, so are Heero and Wufei so stop your silent  complaining." Mina yelled as she walked into the room everyone was sitting in. Duo shook his head and glanced around the room. Serena was glaring at the entergetic blonde but a small smirk graced her face, Heero didn't even seem to hear her and Wufei was muttering things about weak, annoying women. Standing up next to Quatre he when to go bother Heero and make his best friend come.

          "Serena come on. Heero, Wufei. You two either come or I get Relena in here." Mina threatened as she watched Heero slam the lid to his laptop down. Reaching for his gun, he was stopped when Hotaru walked infront of Mina and glared at him. Mina gave Hotaru a gracious smile before she felt someone tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Serena and Wufei standing behind her with evil looking smirks. Serena held up her hand signaling that Mina have five minutes to hide. Eyes wide Mina pulled Hotaru out of the room and down the hall.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Your evil and mean. Wanting to kill me. I don't see why you would want to or anything. I mean you would end up missing me at some point. Besides I'd just come back and haunt you for the rest of your life and everything if you did. You'd never be gone of me." Mina kept rammbling as the group made their way to the park. Serena had started to crack every joint in her hands to try and exnore the blonde's words of nonsense.

          "Mina, we're here." Hotaru called out as they stopped. Before them off the main path, hidden behind bushes and low tree branches, was a small meadow. A colourful rainbow of wild flowers grew around the entire area. A small brook crossed through on of the corners. 

Lita placed the picnic basket down and with help from Hotaru and Quatre started laying everything out. Wufei and Raye went to opposite sides of the meadow, Heero found a shaded area and laid down, and Serena located a tree in which they found her leanding against the trunk about ten feet off the ground. Duo was arguing with Mina over something with Trowa watched them in silent amusment.

"We've got a hawk in the trees and two monkeys." Hotaru told Lita as she stood up.

"I think that everyone here represents an animal, Taru." Lita told her as she glanced around the meadow.

"Yeah but what?" Hotaru asked as she sat down next to Lita away from the bickering of Duo and Mina.

"Heero's like a lone wolf always watching and ready for anything, Trowa's like a panther silent, observant, and agile, Wufei and Raye, are two of the same, lions both are prideful, Quatre's like a fox, both sweet and shy." Lita told her as they felt a shadow come over them. Looking up into the leaves of the tree they were sitting under they saw the shine of gold. Serena flipped down so that she was hanging upside down from a branch.

"What about you two?" Serena asked as she studied them from where she was. "Lita you're like a cougar always ready to jump in at a moments notice. Taru, you're like a deer, calm and mysterious."

"Sere?" Hotaru asked before Serena disappeared into the follage. Serena glanced back down at her from her perch. "You're coming back."

Serena said nothing as she nodded and moved out of sight. A few minutes later they knew that she wasn't in any of the trees around them. It also seemed that she was closing in on Heero and Trowa who were a few yards away by the way the two were now watching the trees around them.

"Yeah, she is." Lita smiled as she watched Serena jump down behind Heero. He in return turned ready for any attack she might try. Lita raised an eyebrow as she saw what was going to take place. Duo and Mina were slowly creeping up behind Heero, with water guns. When they got close enough Duo signalled for Serena to move. Both Serena and Trowa were in the trees by the time that Heero's back was about to get soaked.

Quatre who was off talking to Wufei looked over to see Mina and Duo getting chased by a soaking wet Heero. Both were screaming and laughing like manics. Wufei smirked as he watched Heero chase after the braided idiot. Lita, Hotaru and Raye were laughing as they watched everything before they were joined by Serena and Trowa who had just come out of the trees.

"We're going to have to catch them sometime." Lita spoke up after a few minutes. Everyone just rolled their eyes in response.


	15. 15: Death To You, Mina

          "You guys." Mina whined as she followed the girls back to the dorms. "He could have killed me."

          "Mina, with what? He didn't have his gun with him." Hotaru asked as she turned to look at the whining blonde behind her.

          "He's Heero Yuy, enough said." Mina smiled as the others rolled their eyes.

          "Mina I think that the only person that you have to worry about killing you, would be Serena, Heero has Duo to worry about killing." Raye told the blonde with a smirk. Mina turned to look at Serena who just grinned before walking off to her dorm.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Do you want to go get the girls?" Duo asked as he walked next to Quatre and Trowa. Heero and Wufei were a few feet ahead of them.

          "It would probably be a good idea." Quatre answered as they heard yelling and laughing coming from infront of them. 

          "MINA, get back here right now!!" Raye yelled as she chased after the fleeing blonde. Mina laughed as she raced past the five. Raye ran by a few seconds later yelling for Mina to stop.

          "Raye don't kill her, until I get a hold of her!!" Lita screamed as she ran by next. She was followed by Serena who had an evil gleam in her eye.

          "Guys don't kill her!!" Hotaru yelled as she ran after the group. 

          "Kitten, Firefly. You two better get back here right now!!" was what they heard as, their teacher, Amara ran past them. Followed by Michelle, Setsuna brought up the end of the group.

          "Well we….. uhh that was interesting." Quatre stuttered as he turned to the others.

          "I want to know what she did." Duo laughed as he turned to go follow the trail of yells and screams.

          "You guys, please. Get OFF!!" Mina screamed as Raye and Lita sat on her back after catching her in the school garden. Mina shut up when she noticed black army boots that had SSC carved into the side of the left boot. Looking up she was meet with the cold sapphire eyes of Serena.

          "All three of you let her go." Amara ordered as she glared at the group. Lita and Raye slowly got off of Mina but kept ahold of her arms. The pilots showed up to see Mina trying to get away from the two girls. 

"Alright, what did she do this time?" Michelle asked as she looked at the four girls.

"She's hid all of my meditation things." Raye growled as she looked at Mina.

"I have to go by a new microwave and stove." Lita told her as Mina started to struggle more.

"Aright, Kitten what did she do to you?" Amara asked with a smirk.

"All my CDs were placed in Lita's microwave by Mina so she could see a little lightning show." Serena hissed as Mina flinched, almost all the women in the group flinched when they heard that. If there was one thing that Serena loved more than her gundams it was her CD collection.

"Mina I'd say that you better start running, and I mean fast." Amara laughed as Mina took off with three angered girls after her.

Duo's eyes widened as he thought that morning over. Backing up he started walking the opposite direction of the group.

"Maxwell where are you going?" Wufei asked as he watched the braided teen.

"Where ever Serena isn't." Duo told him before Amara turned and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why would that be Duo?" Amara asked as she walked over to him.

"Uhh, I let Mina into the room and helped her carry the CDs out of the room." Duo answered as Amara's eyes widened a bit.

"Maxwell, that woman is going to skin you alive." Wufei laughed as he looked at the frightened face of Duo.

"Sadly, Wufei is right. You have been weighed, you have been measured, and you have been found wanting." Amara told him as she turned to leave.

"I'm dead." Duo cried out as he sat on the ground.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

The last quote that Amara said "You have been weighed, you have been measured, and you have been found wanting." is from _A Knight's Tale_. I don't own it.

And I got the CDs in the microwave from a friend of mine. Her dad and her have done that before, she says that it leaves cool looking spider web like cracks on the CD and there is lightning like static.

Well any ways.

To all of ya who want me to change who goes with who. I'm sorry that's not going to happen. I'm not against reading a good Heero/Serena fic but I won't write one. There are too many of them. You could take a poll and you'd probably be over flowed with people who have written at least one Heero/Serena fic. That's how I see it. 

Review, thanks, and goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	16. 16: Monkey in the Trees

          "I'm sorry." Mina cried out as she looked down at her friends. Once the three had gotten ahold of her they had tied her to a tree branch and were currently deciding what else to do to her.

          "I think that we should just leave her there." Lita told them as she turned to leave.

          "We are, its just that someone's going to have to watch her to make sure that she doesn't get untied." Raye put in as they looked for Serena only to see that their silent soldier had left the area.

          "Wait a minute! I remember hearing another voice with Mina this morning. Mina who was helping you?!" Lita yelled as she looked up at Mina.

          "Duo was alright. Now let me down, I'm going to pass out." Mina screamed as she started to kick against her bindings.

          "Serena's going to kill him." Raye told Lita before the two took off the way they had came to stop Serena. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "I'm really, _really_ sorry." Duo pleaded as he begged for the life of his braid. Serena was holding one of her knives to the braid. When Lita and Raye showed up to the area they got there in time to see Serena kneel behind Duo and whisper something to him, before letting go of his braid. Duo turned around, smiled at her, then took off.

          "Serena, what did you say to him?" Lita asked as she watched the stonic girl walk pass her and Raye.

          "Hn."

          "I'd ask Duo but I think that he might be tramulized for a while." Lita muttered as she and Raye started to head for class.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Serena where's that paper I wanted you to write?" Tasumi asked as he walked up to her desk. Serena placed her foot on the floor and started rummaging through her backpack. Picking up a black folder she handed it to him. Tasumi flipped through it and nodded at the contence. Once a month he made the top six in his class write a paper explaining something weither it had to do with the class or not had nothing to do with it. "So what did you think about it?"

          "I think that the study you had me do was increadably dull." Serena answered as she proped her foot back on the desk. Tasumi had realized that the threats she had made wouldn't happen, but as long as she stayed one of the top students he didn't care. She never exnored the class lectures and seemed to be more comfortable with the way she sat that even he didn't want to bother her any more.

          "Alright class. Duo, can you tell me the equation to find the volume of a circle?" Tasumi asked as he walked back into the front of the room.

          "Umm, volume equals four, pi, r cubed divided by 3." Duo told him with a grin before relaxing back in his seat. Although the others didn't know or realize it Serena was actually extremely patience. She could stand his complaints and took them in stride. With that understanding Serena had agreed to help him with his classes. So far he was doing pretty good. He did have to get used to her right now or don't even show up attitude, however.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Does anyone know where Mina is?" Amara asked as she looked around the room. Lita and Raye looked at each other then at Serena who was grinning in the back of the room. Turning back to look at each other again they burst out laughing. Serena placed her head in her hands as she waited for class to start.

          "Girls, where is she?" Michelle asked as she walked infront of them. Raye looked up at Michelle and smiled.

          "She's been tied to a tree as her punishment." Raye told her as Amara started laughing. Michelle glared at Amara but smiled.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Poor Mina. Poor, poor Mina. She's been stuck in that tree for three hours and counting. ^-^

Review, thanks and goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	17. 17: Incoming

          "Hello, SERENA, unTIE me!!" Mina screeched as Serena passed under the tree that Mina had been tied to that morning. "Serena PLEASE I'm hungry."

          Serena looked up at the blonde that was still tied to the tree branch. Looking at her watch Serena seemed to be indecisive about something. Shaking her head she walked over to the trunk, thrusted one of her knives into her palm and jumped onto the branch. Cutting the knot open she helped Mina out of the tree, before grabbing her bag and running off towards the school library.

          "Alright, that was rude." Mina muttered as she made her way towards the dorms. "I wonder why she was going to the library though."

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "You're actually late." Duo laughed as Serena walked into one of the library rooms where they could work without disruption.

          "You'd be late too if you had to untie Mina." Serena scolded as she pulled out her laptop. Watching Duo start on some of his homework she started checking her email. Her eyes narrowed as she found something from Dr. C in her mail box. Opening the message her eyes continued to narrow as she read her mission.

_Serena:_

_          We need you to infultrate an OZ base. This is just a rescue mission. They have a little girl that we have had our eyes one for awhile. Her names is Rini Shields. Yes the same little girl that you had to help raise for Darien on your last mission. You have no choice on this mission. You need to have Rini back on campus by tonight. The other pilots are going to blow the building up at 00:00. The location of the base is on the north most corner of Cinq._

_                   C_

          "That woman needs to die." Serena muttered as she glanced at her watch. Packing everything back into her bag she motioned for Duo to do the same. They both had about two hours before their missions were to start and Serena needed to get the blue prints from Heero. 

          "So what do you have to do?" Duo asked as he watched Serena out of the corner of his eye. 

          "I have to go rescue Rini Shields," Serena told him as she closed her eyes, "and I have to get her out before the fireworks."

          "How old is she?" Duo asked as he opened the hall door.

          "Well I raised her since she was three, that was about two years ago. Six." Serena told him as she pushed the up button on the elevator.

          "What?" Duo asked as he tried to figure how six came into the equation.

          "Her birthday was yesterday." Serena told him quietly as she leaned against the elevator wall. "I have two hours to find her and get out."

          Walking into their room Serena grabbed her black bag and walked into the bathroom to change. Coming back out of the bathroom about five minutes later she was strapping guns, ammo, knives, and smoke bombs in her boots, sleeves, waist, and hair. Grabbing her leather jacket she followed Duo out of the room and towards Heero's room. Duo knocked on the door once and the two waited until someone came to let them in. Trowa opened the door and then walked back over to the couch. Wufei handed Serena the blue prints that she needed muttering something about weak woman and missions. Serena glared at them before walking back out of the room.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Alright, girls, we have a midget to save." Serena whispered as she started both Chaos and Destruction up. Glancing back over the building layout she opened the hanger doors. Chaos and Destruction both blasted out of the hanger and towards the north point of Cinq. Serena had half and hour before the other pilots came to start their mission. Growling, Serena pushed Chaos to go faster.

          Landing both Gundams about a mile from the base she checked over her uniform. Instead of having to worry about knocking a guard out she had an OZ uniform and id that would allow her in any part of an OZ base. Finding the road Serena set off on her walk towards the front gates.

          "State your name and number." One of the guards told her as she walked up to the front gate about ten minutes later.

          "Elena Smithson, 824673." Serena told the guard as he allowed her to pass. Serena nodded as she walked pass the two and up towards the base. Entering the base Serena became more cautious. Two hormonal newbies were easier to bypass than the older OZ soldiers. Making her way towards the center of the base she passed the main room and sighed. Serena hadn't had an easy mission like collecting information since she came to Earth. Well there was no time to complain about it now, the pilots would be there soon.

          Picking up her pace Serena turned right coming closer to the cells and the guards. Praying that there wouldn't be many guards down there so she didn't have to kill a lot of people infront of Rini, she made another left. Coming closer to the cells she shook her head, bring out her gun she placed a silencer on it. Clicking the safety off she walked back into her emotionless persona. She knew she was closing in on the cell area because of the stench. Right as she reached her last turn the building shook. Serena cursed as lights started flashing and orders were given out from the speakers.

          Guards continued to flow out of the cell area as Serena continued on her way to the block. No one took notice of her as they ran to the hangers to start up the Leos. Serena walked into the block and hit the all open button that was on her right, after sliding her card into the slot. She may have number 824673 but she had things legalized with another officer's number. One day they were going to have to figure it out. Watching as prisoners ran out of the room she caught sight of Rini following the crowd. Walking into the flow of escaping prisoners, she picked Rini up by the back of her shirt, and turned the girl to face her.

          Rini put up a struggle before she looked up at the woman who had grabbed her. Cling to Serena she stayed quiet as Serena ran back down the halls that she had just come from. Serena checked her watch again and cursed she had about twenty minutes to get out of the building with little massacre on her part. Lifting her gun up she shot off a round into the heads of five high ranked soldiers.

          Growling Serena started running harder out of the building and headed to where her gundams were located. She couldn't call for the two because they couldn't protected themselves from attacks without a pilot. Pulling Rini into the cockpit of Chaos, she stuck Rini in the back and motioned for the little girl to hold on tight.

          "Chaos, Destruction. Let's hit the grounds." Serena told them as she had Chaos stand to her full height, beside her Destruction was doing the same thing. Both silvery blue and golden eyes blared to life as they took off to help the other Gundams fight against the Leos that were still being sent out. 

"Destruction guard." Serena yelled out as she flew into the battle. "It's to late to merge, dammit that would have helped us out."

"You get the kid?" Duo asked when he noticed Serena come up with Chaos.

"Yes." Serena answered as she turned around to see what Destruction was doing. "Des, left side, Mimic."

"What the hell, there's nothing out there." Duo muttered as he continued to destory the mobile dolls. Duo turned around in time to see two beam sabers flare to life and slice though oncoming Leos. When the last of the mobile dolls had been destoried and the base blown up Serena and Chaos melted into the black velvet of night and took back off towards the base with Destruction following behind her.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Little midget, you've caused a lot of rucus." Serena smiled as she placed the sleeping form of Rini on her bed. Moving over to her dresser Serena took out her pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. Walking into the small sitting room she sat on the sofa and turned the TV on.

          Serena didn't expect any of the pilots to show up until early in the morning. Serena mentally cursed at the repair she was going to have to make on Destruction. Annoying as it was one of the Mobile Suits had found the normally invisable Destruction and left a good mark on where Des hid her beam saber. It had left the beam saber unoperational for the rest of the battle and Serena was going to have to find some way to fix it without alerting one of the doctors. Hitting the back of her head against the sofa she sank down into the overstuffed cushions. Grabbing a blanket off the back of couch she turned the TV off and fell asleep.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

I just had to bring Rini in. She's not going to be that little demon child like she was in the Anime. Shutters. If it weren't for the fact that their future was told to them I'd say she was Raye's child. Ooh scary thought.

Umm read my story _From the Future to the Past _I've re-edited it so that it's now a Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover and not a Dragonball Z/Sailor Moon crossover. I think it's really cute now. Please. ::begging on her knees for people to read her unloved little story:: 

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	18. 18: Silence Becomes Mean

          "Serena, Serena! What are were going to do today?!" were the first words to greet Duo as he walked into the dorm. Glancing around at the room trying to spot where the voices were coming from, he entered the kitchen to see who he presumed to be Rini, jumping up and down behind Serena who was cooking something. The small girl was no taller than Serena's mid thigh, what shocked Duo was the fact that she had pink hair and it seemed natural. Then again some of the people that Serena knew had natural but odd hair colours.

          Serena glanced over at him from her location at the stove, smiled slightly as she turned to get something out of the fridge. Rini followed right after her still jumping up and down happily. Duo couldn't help but smile at the picture the two made.

          "Rini we're probably going to go shopping for a while then out to eat somewhere." Serena told her as she gave Rini a cookie before turning back to the stove.

          "So are you going to introduce me or am I just going to have to stand here all day?" Duo asked as he smiled. Rini jumped at the sound of his voice and took refuge behind Serena's legs, gripping onto the jean Serena wore, tightly.

          "What's he doing in here?" Rini asked as she looked up at Serena shakily. Serena bent around, showing how flexible she was, as she detached Rini and picked her up.

          "Rini that's my roommate Duo. He won't hurt you, besides if he does. I'll kill him." Serena told her as the last threat held promise.

          "Is he a Gundam Pilot too?" Rini asked as she looked between Serena and Duo.

          "Yup kiddo." Duo told her with a smile. Rini smiled back at him as she jumped out of Serena's arms and marched right up to Duo.

          "Which one do you pilot?" Rini asked as she looked up at him almost falling over in the process.

          "DeathScythe Hell." Duo told her as he started setting plates for breakfast.

          "Ohh, that's one of my favorites." Rini told him as she ran over to get some glasses from Serena.

          "So what one's your favorite then?" Duo asked taking the cups from her.

          "Shadow and Chaos. Since both of them have saved me before from different things." Rini told him as she looked over at Serena. Serena smiled down at the little girl before craking her knuckles and turning back to finish the last of the pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

          "Does she have a favorite order or something?" Duo asked Serena as she brought over a pan filled with eggs.

          "If I remember correctly, yes. But I couldn't tell you since she keeps changing the order after the top three." Serena told him as she went back to bring over three different plates of pancakes. "Blueberry for Rini, chocolate chip for you, and plain for me."

          "You didn't have to make three different batches." Duo told her as he took the plate she handed him.

          "I've been up since six." Serena shrugged as she handed Rini the plate of bacon to set on the table.

          "Alright you sit." Duo ordered as he pushed her into her chair. Serena glared at him causing Rini to giggle at them. "Drinks anyone?"

          "Milk please." Rini told him sweetly as he poured her drink then walked over to the coffee machine to get two cups. "Why didn't you hit him?"

          "Because he's not Darien." Serena told the young girl with a smile.

          "Yeah well I guess that's a good thing." Rini laughed as Duo handed Serena a cup before sitting down at his chair.

          "Rini that's a very good thing." Serena told the child as she wrapped her hands around her coffee cup. "A very good thing."

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Serena can we go to the park?" Rini asked as she looked up at Serena, her cinnamon eyes shining in the sunlight. Serena nodded as she turned on an off road to reach one of the parks. Parking the car she helped Rini out of her seat before pocketing her keys.

          Rini smiled as she ran ahead of Serena, though she didn't run to far ahead. Serena walked at a slow jog like pace to keep up with Rini. Serena sprinted up to Rini when she noticed that Rini stop in her tracks. Looking in the same direction Rini was looking she smiled. Rini had just spotted the infamous pilots.

          "He looks mean." Rini told Serena as she took hold of Serena's hand as they walked towards the playground. Serena just shook her head as she sat under the shade of a cheery tree to watch Rini.

          "Hey." The low voice of a man whispered from behind Serena. Serena whirled around to see who was behind her and smirked at Duo's razzled look.

          "So, besides the fact that Rini now thinks Trowa looks mean, what are you guys doing here?" Serena asked as she saw Duo's eyes light up in laughter.

          "She thinks Trowa looks mean?" Duo laughed as he fell to the ground next to her. "Hell, Trowa's an angel compaired to Wu-Man and He-Man. Sure that one eye glare thing can scared the hell out of some people."

          "I'm sure they would love that comparison." Serena smiled as she turned to watch Rini. "You know their glaring at you."

          "How do you know this?" Duo asked as he turned around to see that Heero and Wufei were infact glaring at him.

          "I always know when someone's looking in my direction." Serena told him emotionlessly.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Longer chapters coming up soon. TeeHee.

I'm slowly posting this on MM.org and the review I got was to make the chapters longer. ::sigh:: 

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	19. 19: Survival Tips

     "Babe, what's wrong?" Duo asked as he watched Serena look over at him and glare.

          "Do you have to asked what's wrong, Duo Maxwell? I got no sleep last night because Rini didn't want to go to bed. I'm surprised that you could stay _asleep_." Serena glared at him as she watched their gym teacher wall onto the field.

          "Actually, I didn't get any sleep either, Serena, I just didn't get up." Duo told her as he emphasized what he meant by yawning and then leaning against her shoulder to rest. Serena looked down at him and glared daggers at him before turning to watch the teacher. Coach Hulse took one look at the two and told the rest of the class that they had a free day.

          "So why are you two so out of it today?" Hulse asked as he walked up to them. Serena looked up at the man and then glared at Duo.

          "My little sister is staying with us. She wouldn't go to sleep so we ended up staying up all night." Serena told him as she scolded at Duo.

          "Alright, this is the only time I'm going to allow you two to not particapate." Hulse told them as he went back to watch the rest of the class.

          "He's a cool, cool man." Duo muttered as Serena pushed him off her shoulder and then curled up on the football field to sleep. Duo looked up at her and smirked as he lay back down next to her. Lita pointed the two of them out to Raye as they walked towards their next class.

          "Just be thankful that this is the last class of the day." Serena muttered as she pushed him away from her. 

          "I'd go take picture of the two for blackmail. But Serena knows we're here." Raye whispered as she watched Serena's tell her that she was number one.

          "Yes, well, I always knew that I was number one in her book." Raye smirked as she and Lita continued on their way to class.

          "I think the only people that could get pictures of them would be Heero or Trowa." Lita smiled as she pushed open the doors that lead to the home ec room.

          "Oh I forgot something, I'll have to tell you this after class." Raye whispered as they sat down at their table with Relena. Relena looked over at the two girls that seemed to spend a lot of time with the pilots and smiled smuggly. Neither of them seemed to be interested in _her_ Heero.

          "Serena, watching Rini couldn't be that bad." Raye smiled as she walked up to Serena and Duo after class. Serena was leaning against the wall glaring at the raven haired girl before her, even Duo raised an eyebrow.

          "I'd like to see you watch her, go on missions, fix up a gundam, take her to Setsuna's, and still make it to class on time with breakfast, on a good day. Then you can start talking." Serena growled out silently as she noticed Hotaru. "Taru get over here, we're going to have to have a little safety talk."

          "On what?" Duo asked as he watched Hotaru walk over to the group.

          "On how to survive against Relena Screechcraft." Raye laughed as she turned to look at Serena. "I'll watch Rini this entire week starting today when Taru leaves."

          "Don't complain." Duo whispered in Serena's ear as he walked off to go bother Heero.

          "Deal have fun, you can go pick her up after school. I have to talk to Taru and pack her bag." Serena told the priestess as she and Hotaru walked off.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ 

          "Alright, Taru. First thing to do when Relena approches you after she finds out. Is to promply exnore the bitch. If that doesn't work tell her to back the fuck off. You can't tell her that you'll kill her if she doesn't, she'll just screech at you for using Heero's line. So if she doesn't leave you alone and keeps giving you crap just find Lita, Raye, Amara, or I and we'll take care of her." Serena told Hotaru as she started tossing Rini's clothes on her bed.

          "But what happens if she suspends one of you?" Hotaru asked as she set about folding some of Rini's things.

          "Ahh, well for me, I'll just kick back and work on my babies." Serena smiled as she grabbed the magenta pick duffle bag that Rini had wanted. Hotaru smiled as she handed Serena the clothes to pack into the bag.

          "So what are you going to do for a week without Rini around?"

          "I am going to sleep, sleep, and sleep some more." Serena laughed as she put the last of the clothing into the bag. Grabbing the white stuffed bunny that Rini loved she and Hotaru made their way out of the room.

          "Serena, am I really going to stay at Raye's this week?" Rini asked as she jumped into Serena's arm.

          "Yup, you can bug her and her room mate all week long." Serena smirked as she watched Raye visiably pale at that thought.

          "Ahh, Serena I wouldn't tell her that. Wufei doesn't like Duo he's not going to like her." Raye muttered as she took the duffle bag from Serena.

          "Well, you should have thought of that before." Mina laughed as she appeared with the Gundam pilots, namely Quatre, in tow. "Offering to take Rini for a week. Hope you have fun since you know that Rini loves to stay up to all hours of the night."

          "Woman, what are you doing?" Wufei growled as he watched Serena hand Rini over to Raye. Rini looked over at Wufei and stuck her tounge out before turning to look at everyone in the hall.

          "Alright, you and you go have fun. You and you go somewhere. Mina and Quatre, Mina go work on keeping him from blushing so much. Raye and Wufei I want pizza so we're going out. You and you, eww." Rini ordered but ended up looking grossed out as she turned to Serena. Serena raised an eyebrow before shaking her head and walking down the hall that lead to her room.

          "I don't take orders from a weak little woman." Wufei huffed as Rini looked over at him with a kicked puppy face. Wufei relented after a few minutes muttering things about weak women, stupid Maxwells and injustice.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Coach Hulse was actually my PE coach. And he would let you sit out, now if Lilliy was in the room, sitting out wouldn't happen. Boy am I glad that PE is over for the rest of high school.

Review, Thanks and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	20. 20: Hiss at the Beach

          "Well what do we have here?" Raye laughed as she pushed open the door to Serena and Duo's dorm room. Rini was looking at the two wide eyed before she pointed at the TV that was infront of them. "Me without my camera. Why don't you go wake them up."

          "Because that's mean." Rini shot back as she she continued to look for her other stuffed bunny. "Sides it wasn't like they were doing anything icky."

          "True." Raye sighed as she took one more look at the two before getting Rini out of the room. "Of all the days to not bring a camera."

          "What are you talking about Raye?" Mina asked as she walked over to Raye and Rini. Raye pointed into the room Mina sighed before laughing like a giddy school girl and running off to tell Lita. Rini smiled as she took hold of Raye's hand and started dragging her down the hall.

          "Sides the only person I'll wake up is Wu Fei-Fei. Cuz he's mean." Rini told her with innocence as Raye started to laugh at the nickname that Duo had probaby told the six year old. Since it would be against Wufei's honor code to chase a child he wouldn't do anything to her. But it never stop him from chasing Duo.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "So, what should we do today?" Lita asked as she popped her knuckles together and gazed over at the group. Serena was busy braiding Rini's hair in a loose french braid, Duo was bothering Heero and Wufei. Quatre and Trowa were in a conversation with Mina and Hotaru with Serena contributing everyonce in a while.

          "Lets go to the beach." Rini yelled as she fell off of Serena's lap when she jumped up suddenly.

          "We could go." Quatre said with uncertainty in his voice as he looked at the others.

          "Does Rini have a suit?" Raye asked as she looked over at Serena. Serena nodded as she dusted herself off and made sure that her ponytail was still infact unharmed from when Rini had played with her hair. Nodding at the braid that she saw and felt she removed the top ponytail holder which caused her hair to fall into a loose french braid. Now that the brown dye in her hair had completely grown out her normal sunny, silvery blonde hair shown again.

          "Alright does everyone want to go to the beach?" Mina asked as she glared at Trowa, Wufei and Heero especially. "Because if you don't I can always call Relena."

          "Hn."

          "C'mon Hee-Man live a little. Lets go to the beach." Duo laughed as he jumped around. Heero turned and glared at Duo, but nothing fased him as he continued on as if nothing had happened. Serena and Hotaru started to converse on how to get Heero to agree to go, before Serena snapped her fingers and grinned.

          "Heero Yuy do you accept this mission to go to the beach today and have fun?" Serena asked as Hotaru and the others held back their laughter.

          "Mission: accepted." Heero intoned as he turned his death glare on Serena. Serena smiled sweetly at him before she was dragged off by the girls. Duo started to laugh right after they were told to meet infront of Heero's dorm in ten minutes. All five pilots went their separate ways to get ready.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Heylo Jello." Duo laughed as he met up with the guys about five minutes later. They heard the girls coming down the hall but paid little attention as they tried to keep Wufei from killing Duo. All five of them only heard the end of the conversation as the girls appeared next to them in a heated discussion.

          "…. You should have seen them." Raye laughed as she told Hotaru and Lita about what she had seen.

          "Good grief, Raye. We had been watching a moive. The popcorn bowl was at the foot of the bed." Serena growled as she and the others continued to walk past the guys.

          "But they looked adorable." Mina cooed as Lita started to laugh.

          "Very comfortable too." Raye pipped in as Serena got a mischievious glent in her eye.

          "And Raye you would know comfortable very well wouldn't you say. Remember the time….." Serena had been cut off as Raye placed her hand over the blonde's mouth.

          "What, what is it? I want to know. I _need_ to know." Mina pleaded with them as the two rolled their eyes and jumped into Serena's jeep. All the girls piled into Serena's jeep and the guys went in Heero's truck. 

          Serena peeled out of the parking lot with Heero close behind her as Raye gave the directions on where and when to turn. Once they arrived at the beach they noticed that no one else was there. Looking at Raye, she smiled slightly before telling them that this part of the beach was owned by her grandfather. Everyone nodded as they unpacked everything from the two vehicles. The girls stood off to the side debating something that Quatre decided he didn't like.

          "Alright, who want to test the water?" Duo yelled as he peeled his shirt off.

          "Alright, rock, paper scissors. Ties, go on, winner picks the guy. Or we can all agree now." Serena told them quietly. Pointing at each of the girls the voted for who they were going to drag into the water.

          "1."

          "1."

          "5."

          "1."

          "1."

          "Eh, it'll still be fun." Raye smirked at the five of them pounced on Heero who had been sitting on his towel doing nothing but relaxing after checking the perimeter a few times. Duo started to laugh like a hyena as he watched them slowly drag Heero towards the Pacific Ocean. Heero was protesting the whole way down the beach by digging his heels into the sand and pulling against them. Hotaru was pushing from behind him while the others pulled on his arms, Serena tried knocking his legs out from under him so that they could carry him down instead of trying to pull an ox. Heero glared at her for her attemp before he felt the sand become moist. Glancing at the ground he noticed that they were now in the tide line and moving much faster into the ocean.

          Once they got to a certain depth Mina and Raye moved over and grabbed the arm that Serena and Lita had been holding onto. Mina moved next to Hotaru and on the count of three they pushed and swung Heero into the water. He was up and out of the wave in a matter of seconds. Water droplets were running down his face as he started after the girls. 

Serena, Lita and Raye who had trained in all terrain conditions were out of the water quicker that Mina and Hotaru. Heero caught both of them in a matter of seconds while the other four girls evaded the remaining pilots. Quatre who had been soaked by Rini caught the little girl after cornering her. 

Duo, Wufei who was reluctant to join in but when his pride was mentioned he took off, and Trowa were having a slightly harder time trying to catch who they were after. Since the girls could squeeze throught things that they couldn't because of their build. Serena had jumped into a tree and was evading Duo that way. Raye had gotten into a small rock facing and was taunting Wufei about being _fat_. Lita was just running in and out off trees evading Trowa as best she could.

"Dude, babe, you don't have to hiss at me." Duo laughed after he had caughed Serena. That surprised most of the girls which caused mistakes in their actions allowing them to be caught as well. Serena narrowed her eyes as she rubbed the side of her arm were he had hit her with a branch. It had been just large enough to make her loose her grip on the branch she had been perched on.

"I can't believe you got caught before us." Lita muttered as she struggled against Trowa's grip.

"Yeah well flying branches weren't coming after you." Serena muttered as she was plopped down beside a tied up Mina. Once the six of them had been secured, with Heero checking to make sure Serena couldn't get out, the guys tried to figure out what they were going to do to the girls.

"You know what this sucks. Heero's mission was to go to the beach and have fun and then he sits down and gets even when we pull him into the ocean and it wasn't even my idea." Mina cried out as she wiggled against her bindings.

"Shutup Mina." Came the collective response of the other girls.

"Rini put on the baby charm." Lita whispered as Rini laid heavy on the kicked puppy face.

"Kid the only one that face would work on would be Quatre and you got him wet." Wufei smirked as he watched them.

"Then what did we do to you other three?" Lita growled as she turned to face the guys.

"We work as a team." Wufei shrugged as he turned away.

"There has to be a flaw in this." Serena muttered as she continued to work on the rope that had been tied on her wrists. The girls listened as Serena continued to mutter to herself as she tried to work her wrist throught the rope. Sad to say it seemed that Heero had found out about the fact that she could snap her wrist through ropes, after widening parts of the rope, by rotating it. "Alright, who told him that fact."

"The rope fact?" Hotaru asked as they saw Heero smirk. Serena turned to glare at Hotaru the best that she could, but shook her head. There was no use to be angry at the girl for telling him that, she hadn't know that he would end up using it to his advantage.

"Where the hell did he get this rope from?" Lita growled as she tried to find a comfortable position to sit in with her arms tied behind her back.

"Lita, he's Heero. You don't ask questions like that. You'll never get an answer." Mina told her as she flopped down on the ground.

"You are the only person that can be comfortable laying on your arms, Mi." Lita shook her head as she turned to see what Raye and Serena were trying to do.

"Hey you two, stop that." Duo called out as he turned his back on them again.

"Serena, what the hell is on the back of your neck?" Lita asked when she saw that the back of Serena's hair wasn't covering her neck.

"Nothing." Serena growled as she flipped her hair back over to cover her neck.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Part 2 coming up next week. Smiles innocently. Then runs out of the room.

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	21. 21: Hiss at the Beach Part 2

          "You know what this is getting very boring." Mina muttered as she continued to stare at the five Gundam Pilots. Raye and Serena had decided to pass time by singing one of their favorite songs that they had performed together back on L6.

**Raye:**

You've been the first in my life   
Who has ever made me feel this way   
And I will not deny   
I'm gonna need you right here   
By my side   
  


**Raye**** and Serena:**  
Baby, I can wait   
(come and hold my hand and let me lead the way)   
Let me take your breathe away   
(by holdin' and kissin' and lovin' and touchin' you)   
Never will be too late   
(see myself through your eyes)   
Baby, I can wait   
(until the day I hear you say)   
  


**Raye:**  
You are mine   
There's no other one for me   
Keep in mind   
You make my life complete   
And tonight   
We'll make love endlessly   
Cuz you're mine   
You're the one that I'll keep   
For all time   
  


**Serena:**  
Now that you're here, boy   
I'm never gonna let you go   
Can I touch you there, oh   
Do you mind if we kiss real slow   
You're my everything   
You're my hopes and dreams   
Baby, you know it ain't no lie   
I'm gonna be with you till the day I die…..   
  


**Raye**** and Serena:**  
Baby, I can wait   
(come and hold my hand and let me lead the way)   
Let me take your breathe away   
(by holdin' and kissin' and lovin' and touchin' you)   
Never will be too late   
(see myself through your eyes)   
Baby, I can wait   
(no no, til the day I hear you say)  
  


**Raye:**  
You are mine   
There's no other one for me   
Keep in mind   
You make my life complete   
And tonight   
We'll make love endlessly   
Cuz you're mine   
You're the one that I'll keep   
For all time   
  


**Serena:**  
You're the one that lights my fire   
You're the one that keeps me strong   
You're the one that I depend on   
When my world is goin' wrong   
You're the one that I hold closer   
You're the man I'm dreaming of   
And I really really love you   
I just want you to know that   
  


**Raye and Serena:**

You are mine   
There's no other one for me   
Keep in mind (keep in mind)  
You make my life complete   
And tonight   
We'll make love endlessly   
Cuz you're mine   
You're the one that I'll keep   
For all time   
  


**Raye:**  
I can't wait till the day   
When I hear you say   
You're the one that I need   
You're the one that I'll keep   
For all time

          "They haven't sung that since seventh grade." Mina told Hotaru as she rolled over to see what the guys were doing. 

          "Either of them?" Hotaru asked as she kicked some sand with her feet.

          "Well together. Sere had to sing in chorus when she got here so that she could be placed. I don't know about Raye though." Mina answered as the five pilots came back over to them. Serena hissed and then growled as she glared at Duo, who was untying the rope from her wrists.

          Once Lita had been untied she ran straight to Serena and pinned her before Serena had time to blink. Lita pushed Serena's braid to the side so that she could take a closer look at what she had seen on the back of Serena's neck. Serena hissed as she fought to flip Lita off of her. Once she had sucessfully done that she backed up and then turned to leave the area. Lita also turned and marched over to the other side of the beach. Everyone looked from Lita to Serena's receding back. Rini looked up at the group and then took off after Serena. Mina slowly made her way over to where Lita was standing.

          "What was it?" Mina asked as she watched Lita turn and glare at her, hatefully.

          "A cobra. She has a tattoo of a king cobra on the back of her neck." Lita growled out as she threw the rock that had been in her hand into the ocean. "She's probably been playing with every single one of us from the beginning."

          "What do you mean by that?" Mina asked as Lita turned aggressive.

          "There's only one reason that she would have a cobra on the back of her neck. If she has to assassinate someone she goes for pain. She likes them to suffer, and suffer for a long time. She can control the cobra to make it attack who or what she wishes it to attack." Lita told her as she turned to look at the others. "A cobra is the reason for why I don't have parents anymore."

          "You don't know, Serena's changed. Lita remember five years ago. She would have killed us for even talking to her. Then over the years she got better, become more understanding. She started to consider us friends. So she has a cobra on the back of her neck it doesn't mean that she's going to kill us." Mina screamed as Raye and Hotaru walked over to them. The guys were looking at Heero for answers. Heero could only shrug before sitting down and pulling out his laptop to find answers. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          Heero hacked his way into OZ files to see if he could find anything about cobras in their data base. He ended up finding about ten articles about a 'Queen Cobra.' Opening the most recent article he started to scan through it.

Date: 8/25/197 

_Title: Queen Cobra strikes base on L4_

_Code: 15748546_

_The Queen Cobra has again gotten into her tenth Oz base in the last three months. She has been targeting high ranked officers but has yet to go after Treize, Zechs, and Une. Every one of her victims is killed the same way. Two snake bites to the arms. Venom testing had confirmed that one of the snakes used was a King Cobra and the other snake was one of seven, Forest, Cape, Egyptian, Spectacled, Suphan, Black Pakistan, or a Banded Egyptian. The King Cobra alone could have killed any of the victims. There are no comfirmed sightings or visuals of the Queen Cobra. She is wanted by OZ. The only thing that she leaves behind is a card with a cobra on the front. No finger prints and or evidince is ever left at the crime sight._

~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "So Lita you're openly admitting that one of your parents worked for OZ then?" Serena asked as she came back into the clearing with Rini in her arms.

          "Why would that matter?" Lita asked her. "They're dead any ways."

          "You're parents were only killed because they knew to damn much." Serena told her as she went over to her's and Rini's things.

          "How many Cobras do you have?" Heero asked as he looked up at her.

          "There's a breeding pair for each breed. I'd say about 18 to 20 breeding pairs." Serena told him as Heero took a look at the tattoo on the back of her neck.

          "She's not against us is she?" Quatre asked as he walked closer to Heero.

          "No." Heero answered as he looked back at his computer screen. "Seems she has to much fun torturing people."

          Serena smirked as she watched Rini go run off towards Hotaru. Sitting down on her towel she shielded her eyes as she looked over at Heero and Trowa who wanted answers.

          "What?" Serena asked after about ten minutes in a stare down.

          "So you work with both snakes and gundams?" Duo asked as he sat down to listen to what was going on.

          "Yes, I've worked with cobras longer than gundams. Heero, how many reports are there on the Queen Cobra?" Serena asked as she lay down to relax.

          "Ten." Heero answered as he looked back over at the guys.

          "Well that's funny." Serena smirked as she placed her hands behind her head.

          "What's funny about that?" Wufei asked as they got no response from Serena. "Woman…"

          "What's funny, is the fact that I've used those snakes to kill over fifty people and they only have ten accounts for it since it was their people that I was killing." Serena told him as she waved them away. "Heero this was your mission for the day. Go have fun and no work."

          "Hn." Heero answered but did as he was told. He had made it a mission and they all knew that Heero Yuy never failed a mission.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Does anyone know how long we've been out here?" Lita asked as she walked back to her towel. Serena looked up at her then glanced at the watch she kept with her at all times to call her Gundams.

          "I'd say about four to five hours." Serena yawned as she looked over at Rini who was laying next to her. Running her finger tips gently over the little girl's arm she turned Rini over so that she could see her front side. Doing the same thing as before Serena pack her and Rini's things together quickly before picking Rini up and jogging towards her jeep.

          "Where's Serena taking Rini?" Mina asked as she walked over to Lita.

          "I think to the jeep." Lita answered as she glanced over at Mina then at the others. "I don't think that the sun tan lotion that we had is working very well."

          "What do you mean, I just bought this stuff." Mina cried as she presented Lita with the bottle. Lita took the pink bottle from Mina and read the label.

          "Mina this is baby oil." Lita grimest as she turned to look at everyone else. "Guys, I really think that we need to leave."

          "Why?" Duo yelled as he turned to try and evade both Wufei and Raye.

          "Duo you're about as red as Quatre when he blushes." Lita yelled back. "We all are."

          "Woman, what are you talking about?" Wufei asked before he looked down at his arm, glaring at everyone he started to head in.

          "I hope Serena hasn't left yet." Mina muttered as everyone started gathering their things and heading for the path that lead to the parking area. They got to the cars after about a minute and were relieved to see Serena leaning against her jeep with a pair of black sunglasses on. Serena lifted her glasses and scanned every single one of them before pointing at who would go with her.

          "Serena, where are you going?" Hotaru asked as she walked over to Heero's truck since she hadn't been pointed at.

          "I'm going to Sets', for these two and Rini, I'm going to see if she has any of that cream left."

          "Serena get like three more of those and we'll all be good." Lita told her she walked up to Serena, offering her hand, Serena took it and the two shook. Serena offered a small smile before walking over to the driver's side. Quatre and Duo got into the back of the car along with Mina. Once their eyes had ajusted to the light Duo started poking at Quatre, who inturn was swating at Duo to stop. Rini was laying in the middle seat of the jeep away from the sun and Mina sat in the front seat happy that the sun wasn't hitting her shoulders. Serena just kept mumbleing at she drove, trying to exnore the pain of the sun beating on her already burned shoulder and arm.

          "Sets, do you have like ten jars of that cream?" Serena asked as she walked up to Setsuna. Setsuna smiled as she glanced Serena over and saw the burn that she had aquired.

          "Yes, hold on, I'll go get you some. Serena what did you used?" Setsuna asked as she walked into her storage closet.

          "Mina put it on me, I don't know what it was." Serena shrugged as she took the jars of cooling cream.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

_For All Time_ I don't own it. It's sung by Soluna.

This is what her tattoo looks like only on a smaller scale. 

http://www.cobras.org/images/cobra5.jpg

I'd put the date finished on my chapters but then again. It would be a few more weeks until the chapter was put out. I'm pretty far ahead of the chapters I have loaded on FF.Net at the moment.  :: sigh :: About twelve ahead or so I think.

Don'tcha hate me for it??

Smiles evilly before running away from angry readers. 

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	22. 22: Making Things Hard

          "How long were you all at the beach?" Setsuna asked as she followed Serena out of the building.

          "I'd say about four hours almost five. Left at eleven this morning." Serena answered as she placed the jars in the area that seperated the driver's seat and the passenger's seat. Setsuna shook her head as she glanced at everyone in the jeep. Quatre looked miserable and had given up on trying to stop Duo from poking him.

          "Mina what did you put on Serena?" she asked as Serena climbed into her seat.

          "Baby oil." Mina muttered as Setsuna took a better glance at the five again.

          "You're all lucky. Were you five the worst burnt?"

          "Yes." Serena answered as she threw something at Duo to keep him busy and stop bothering Quatre.  Duo looked up from what she had tossed him and threw it back. "Mina switch places with Duo."

          Mina jumped out of her spot happily as she moved to sit next to Quatre in the back. Duo grumbled as he moved up front knowing that he was going to have the sun hitting his shoulder the entire way back. He took a look at Rini before crossing his arms over his chest.

          "Serena don't you have a tee shirt or something to cover up with?" Mina asked as she watched Setsuna walk back into her clinic.

          "It's being used to block the sun from hitting Rini." Serena answered as she started the car, backed up and pulled out of the drive.

          "I could have used mine, if I had brought one." Duo grumbled as he tried to move out of the sun as much as possible. Serena smirked as she placed her left foot on her chair, so that her leg was leaning against the door. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Heero, where were you?!" Relena screeched as she latched into Heero.

          "Miss Relena, I'd let him go. He's not in a happy mood right now." Lita warned as she watched Heero's face turn a shade of purple under his sunburn. "I also don't know if he can breath or not."

          "Heero's always in a good mood to see me." Relena shot back as she tightened her grip on Heero.

          "Who wants to bet that Heero trys to kill her?" Lita whispered as she and Raye prepared their selves to pry Relena off.

          "Who wants to bet that Serena's going to kill her?" Raye smirked as she pointed at Serena's jeep which had just pulled in about five minutes after they had gotten there.

          "I think she's going to walk right past and grab a handful of Relena's hair." Hotaru told them as she watched Serena pick Rini up and walk towards them with the others carrying their things and the cooling cream. Duo was carrying Serena and Rini's stuff since Serena wanted to get Rini in the building a soon as humanly possible.

          "Peacecraft, you are not setting a good example for future students and for you're title. Princess' act with grace, you're acting like a clingy little school girl which you are not." Serena told her as she passed by. Relena turned to look at the girl that had just said something to her and stomped off to yell at her. 

          "I don't know who you think you are, but I am Relena Peacecraft and I demand that you appologize to me." Relena told her as she tried to keep up with Serena's pace.

"Brat, if you don't shut up, I'm going to make you. I _can_ kill you." Serena threatened as Relena stopped in her tracks.

"The only person that can kill me is Heero." Relena yelled as she watched the pilots and girls that were always with them pass her without a second glance.

"Please do." Heero muttered as he opened the door for Serena and Hotaru.

"You should have killed her when you had the chance to, Heero." Hotaru smirked as she watched Heero glare at Duo for being the reason as to why he wasn't able to kill Relena.

"Hey man I've appologized for that already." Duo told him as when he noticed Heero glaring at him. "How was I to know that she was going to turn into a psychopathic stalker?"

Everyone turned to look at Serena when they heard her growl. Trowa raised an eyebrow as he looked over at the girls for answers. Duo backed up a few feet along with the girls, who knew Serena's mood when Rini was concerned. It normally ended up with someone hurt, namely the person that was pissing her off the most.

"Angry, scary Mother at two o'clock." Duo muttered as he went to hide behind Trowa. Wufei turned to look at Duo, oddly, before he shrugged and headed off towards his dorm. Raye went with him after handing out the cream.

"I say it's best that we all leave before she lashes out at one of us." Mina told them quietly as she started to pull Quatre towards where their dorms were located. Lita followed after them as Heero walked off to his dorm after Hotaru had run up to Lita.

"Oh great, just leave me alone!" Duo yelled as he turned to look at Serena. Shaking his head he went over to open their door. Serena smiled greatfully at him before she placed Rini on her bed. He watched as Serena continued to check on Rini after she had changed her out of her pink swim suit. "Why don't you go change into something other than your swim suit, I think that Rini will be find for two minutes or so."

Serena turned and glanced at Duo before turning back to look at Rini. Nodding she headed over to her dresser and picked out a black silk outfit of shorts and a tanktop.

"Uuh, she sure knows how to make a guy sweat." Duo muttered as he flopped down on his bed. Shaking his head at the suit Serena had been wearing he glanced over at Rini then at himself to compare shades of red. Serena walked out of the bathroom a few seconds later and smiled when her gaze landed on Rini. "She's just asleep right?"

"Yes." Serena answered as she sat down on the floor next to her bed.

"How did you come to know Rini?" Duo asked after a few minutes of silence. Serena smiled as she gazed up at the ceiling.

"I met Rini when she was about three months old. My mission at the time was to inflitrate Darien Shields' base, gather information, and when ordered, blow the base up. I got into the base by offering to be the inhouse nanny for Rini. Darien's wife had died in childbirth so he needed someone to watch her for him while he ran his district of OZ. I ended up staying at that base for three years. She grows on you after awhile, when I was ordered to blow the base with all personal inside, I couldn't leave her. That was the only time that I have ever gone against protocol. I just couldn't kill her she was three, it wasn't her fault that her father was a bastard." Serena told him as she looked up at Duo.

"So you were what eleven almost twelve?" Duo asked as he leaned back on his elbows. "How did you get the job then?"

"I just told him that I was a war orphan who's parents had just been killed and I wanted something to do so that I wouldn't become a number. Also that my parents had been forster parents and I knew how to care for babies." Serena shrugged as she started to yawn. "It's way to early to go to sleep."

"It's about seven it's never to early to go to sleep." Duo smiled as he rolled onto his back.

"Yes well, you don't have to sleep on the floor, again." Serena muttered as she started working on her make shift nest like bed. Duo just smirked as he leaned over and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her onto his bed. Serena glared at him before grabbing her pillow and getting comfortable.

"You do know that you make things extremely hard." Duo told her as Serena's right arm came out and smacked him. Duo reached over and pinned her under him as he straddle her waist. Serena didn't put up much of a struggle since she was to tired to do anything. "First you wouldn't come out of that tree, then when I catch you, you put up a struggle and hiss at me. When I went to untie you, you growled _and_ hiss at me, and now you're still making things hard."

Serena narrowed her eyes as she tried to get out of Duo's grasp. Shaking her head to the side she refused to look at him since she wasn't physical strong enough to get him off and she wasn't really mentally awake at the moment.

"And that suit you were wearing, did you and the girls just decide you wanted to make things hard on our part?" Duo asked as he turned her head to look at him. Serena growled as she gazed into his colbalt eyes. She had to smirk when he mentioned that suit, however, it had been something that the girls and her had decided to buy on one of their shopping trips. It was a strap less two piece that was hooked together by a silver hoop in the front. The bottoms V'ed in the front and went dangerously low. Serena's had been black, Mina's orange, Raye's a deep red, Lita's mossy green and Hotaru's had been violet.

"What if we had?" Serena breathed as she kept her eyes locked on his.

"Then, I'd say you did your job." Duo whispered as he leaned down, until his nose was touching hers. Their eye contact didn't break as Duo closed the distance between them. Serena responded to his kiss as he loosened his grip on her wrists. Wrapping her arms around his neck she smiled. Duo broke the kiss as he lay a chase kiss on her cheek before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

Serena lay in his arms as she glanced out the window that was directly infront of her. Twirling a piece of her hair through her fingers she thought back to the orders that Dr. C had given her when her mission was given out. _Don't fall for one of the pilots_. Serena sighed as she glanced at Rini. She was breaking protocol again, this time she didn't know what the punishment would be, last time it had been a hundred lashes for letting Rini live. She didn't want to think about what the doctors would do to her if they ever found out.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Hnn, well I did promise somewhere along the lines, of romance if you want to call _that_ romance. Umm the suits, I got the idea off of a Kiss doll that someone made. *_* Any ways.

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	23. 23: Guarding with my Life

**Angel of Twins: **you're probably going to hate the doctors even more after this chapter and all. But the reasons will come in Chapter 30 or something.

People, I've never really cared about reviews before, but **please** review, I like to know what people think about my stories. If there's something they don't like about it that I can take into consideration. Please review or I'll send Relena on you people. 

Disclaimer: * standing on a billboard sign painting in big black letters * I don't own em. But I want the guys for Christmas and my birthday. * grumbles as I walked away * which is in four months and on the day of finals.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

"Duo where's Serena?" Hotaru asked as she barged into his dorm room.

          "I need to get a new lock." Duo muttered as he rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head.

          "DUO Maxwell where the HELL is SERENA!" Hotaru screamed causing Duo to sit up abruptly, placing his hand over his heart he glared at Hotaru. Looking around the room he noticed that not only was Serena gone but so was Rini.

          "She probably took Rini somewhere to eat." Duo muttered as he fell back on his bed. "It _is_ Sunday, she's takes her out to eat on Sundays."

          "She wouldn't take Rini out to eat at six in the morning. And she wouldn't leave a note on everyone of our doors telling us not to worry." Hotaru growled at him. "Did she say anything to you last night about going somewhere?"

          "No." Duo replied as he walked over to Serena's laptop. Opening up her message files he scanned for the most recent emails. Clicking on the two, one posted deleted and the second hadn't been read. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

_Serena:_

_          Cancel that last order. We want you to bring Rini to the base on L7. ASAP. Get her here by tonight. Bring the gundams._

_          T_

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Did you find anything?" Hotaru asked as she stood behind him, rolling the bottom of her shirt over her hands in nervousness.

          "She has to take Rini somewhere. Seems her doctors decided to change that plan after she left." Duo told her as he grabbed his tee shirt to put on and pulled his black jeans over his boxers. Once he was simi dressed he followed Hotaru to Heero's room where everyone was meeting.

          "She's on a mission." Hotaru told the girls as they went off to one corner of the room to talk. The pilots looked at each other then at Heero who was sitting at his laptop with Trowa standing off to the side.

          "Our mission is to destroy four OZ bases by tonight. Gather nothing, leave nothing. It's already been accepted." Heero told them as he handed out coordinates.

          "So do we split up or work together on these?" Quatre asked as he looked over at the girls who were now arguing over something.

          "We're working as a team, they're going to have a large amount of dolls." Heero answered as he stood up. 

          "What's 06's mission?" Trowa asked quietly, Duo looked at him and shrugged.

          "All I know is that her last orders were canceled and she was to take Rini and the gundams to L7. How she's going to take both Chaos and Shadow, I don't know." Duo answered as he followed Heero and Wufei out of the room.

          "Girls, we're going to be leaving. Umm, you might want to leave Heero's room in case Miss Relena stops by." Quatre told them as he headed for the door. Lita smiled as she pulled Raye out of the room since she was ready to pounce on Mina.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Where's Rini? You were suppost to bring Rini to the base with you." Dr. C told Serena as she lowered herself out of Chaos's cockpit.

          "Since when was I to bring Rini here? The orders were to place Rini in hiding and come to the base." Serena told her in monotone as she walked over to where Dr. T was sitting.

          "We changed the order." Dr. T told her as Serena narrowed her eyes.

          "Well, then you know why I didn't bring her. I left after I got the first message. Rini's in hiding, and I'm _not_ going to bring her here." Serena told them as she sat down in her usual chair. "Besides I only came here to tell you that I have failed one of your orders when my mission first started Dr. C and I await my punishment for it."

          "We may be able to use that to our advantage later on. Go to the normal room and tell them to double your punishment. After that is finished, go help the pilots on their mission." Dr. C told her as she walked out of the room. Dr. T glanced over at Serena sadly, as he watched her walk out of the room and towards their own personal torture chamber. Shaking his head he pushed his graying black hair out of his eyes before getting back to work.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "So did you really think that I would let _yoou_ guys have all this fun?" Serena asked as she popped up on the side of their viewers.

          "I don't know." Duo answered back as he smiled. Serena gave him a small smirk before she canceled her link and started attacking the large number of Leo dolls. 

          "So Shadow, what do you think, beam saber or energy plates?" Serena asked as she gritted her teeth in pain as she was hit from behind. Shadow's eyes flared as she answered her pilot. "Beam saber all the way, baby. Alright you like shits, you are the fucking weakest links, c'ya."

          Serena and Shadow started plowing through the dolls that took them on, everyonce it awhile Serena would have Shadow use her wings to destroy anything that was stupid enough to try and grab hold of her. Serena cried out in pain as a number of dolls started attacking Shadow at the same time. Each hitting their mark and each causing Serena to reopen wounds that had just started to stop bleeding. Forcing Shadow to turn around she had her pull out the diamond plates which were sparkling with built up energy. Releasing the power charge she watched as the dolls that had been attacking her were blown up.

          Slumping against her harness Serena let Shadow take full control of the battle knowing that she was too weak at the moment to do anything because of the lashes and the drugs they had injected in her. It was a wonder that Serena could even pilot Shadow for as long as she had. Once Shadow had taken out all the dolls in her sector. She did the only thing she knew to do. Find a place not far off, sit, wait, and protect, everything she had been programed to do if her pilot had been injured in or before a battle, after enemies were taken out.

          "Guys, where's Serena?" Quatre asked as he scanned the Leo scrap pile they had just created.

          "I haven't seen that weak woman since she came into battle." Wufei told him as he turned to leave.

          "She could have left." Trowa told him as he glanced at the images of all the pilots.

          "Hnn." Heero replied as he had Wing fly a few miles to the southwest. The others followed as the approched the sitting Shadow. Gold blue eyes blared to life as the gundam ignited its beam saber. Heero, Trowa and Wufei ready for any attack that the gundam might make as Duo and Quatre tried to get in contact with Serena.

          "What's going on? Shadow looks ready to kill any of us." Quatre asked Duo as they tried unsuccessfully to get in contact with the pilot. "Duo are you having any luck?"

          "All I keep getting is this message, it's from the gundam. I don't understand it though." Duo told him as he sent it to the other four.

          "_Guard, protect, save_, destroy, enemy, foe, _live_, _life_, _pilot_, dead, death, _dying_. Duo what the hell do these words mean?" Wufei growled as he read the words that were appearing on his right view screen.

          "I don't know, that what I'm trying to figure out." Duo yelled back as he turned back to the screen. "Some are italicized while others aren't. But why is Shadow sending this to me?!"

          "Duo that a set of Shadow's commands when the pilot is out of comission." Quatre told him after piecing the words together. "She's guarding Serena….."

          "From what?" Duo asked as he turned to glare at Quatre's image.

          "From us." Quatre answered timidly. "But if I understand the rest of this, we need to get Shadow to back down."

          "Well how in the hell would you get a Gundam with a mind of its own to back down?" Duo grumbled as another screen popped up asking for a password. "Ahh dammit, how would I know the password."

          "Duo, it's up to you." Quatre told him as he cut the link and got ready if Shadow all of a sudden decided she didn't like them around her and attacked.

          "Uuh, eeh." Chaos, Shadow, Raye, Hotaru, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Sets, Dr. C, Dr. T, Serena, Rini? Duo typed in, smirking once he got throught the Gundam's defences a link between him and Serena was open. Taking a look at her, he approched the gundam who's eyes were still defying him even if he had gotten through the pass coding. "Shadow back down."

          The others watched as the beam saber disapated. Once Duo was close enough to the gundam he jumped out of his and landed in Shadow's hand. Running into the open cockpit he started to unbuckle Serena from her chair. Glancing around the cockpit he noted the extreme differences before carrying her out into the open.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Hate me don'tcha? Well, what do you thing? Good, bad, love it, hate it, stupid? Drop me a line. Paalease???

Do I really have to tell you where Serena's line came from? Well if you don't know I don't own it. The Weakest Link does. With a lot of added extras.

Ooh I think you'll all like this. I'm making it my personal goal to have at least a thousand words without the Authors babble that I put in. This is for everyone who have asked for longer chapters.

They're starting school earlier 8/14 for the softies and 8/15 for juniors and seniors G-d I can't wait until 2004 no more school. 

In the words of Duo Maxwell and Wufei Chang. This is so NOT cool and INJUSTICE.

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	24. 24: Blood Run's Cold

          "What happened to her?" Quatre asked once Duo was in the cockpit of his gundam.

          "I don't know." Duo answered as the vidscreen in his gundam was taken over by Shadow. "She'll follow us."

          "What?" Quatre asked as he looked at Duo like he was crazy.

          "Shadow will follow us. So we need to take Serena somewhere safe." Duo explained as he looked at the other three.

          "We can take her to my mansion, it's not far from Sanc and we can get ahold of Sally." Quatre told him as they started their trek to Quatre's. Shadow followed after the group slowly as she stayed wary of the others. It was the information that she was given when System 10 merged with Serena's brain, so that Shadow would still know what to do even if the pilot was out cold or dead. That was when the Zero System would kick in so that the gundam could anticapate its opponates moves when the pilot couldn't. Her pilot didn't trust any of them completely and Shadow picked that up from the System.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "You know that Gundam is sweet." Duo comented as they continued to work on their gundams.

          "She's been scaring some of the Maganacs." Quatre told him as Duo stuck his head out of the cockpit of Scythe, where he had been rerouting circuit boards. "They've been saying her eyes blare to life every once in a while."

          "She's turned off!" Duo yelled back as he went back to work.

          "Since when is this weak gundam considered female?" Wufei grumbled as Duo threw him an uneasy glance.

          "Since Serena's scary as fuck. She says her gundams are girls, they're girls no questions asked." Duo yelled back as he heard Wufei mutter injustices under his breath as he passed below on the cat walk.

          "Miss Serena you shouldn't be up! You should be resting in bed like the doctor ordered!" one of Quatre's maids yelled as she followed Serena into the hanger. Shadow's eyes blared to life as she leaned down to help her pilot into the cockpit.

          "Serena get back to bed!" Duo yelled as he watched Serena walk into the cockpit. "I've said it once, I'll say it again. Heero she's exactly like you."

          "I'll kill you." Heero replied when he came into Duo's view. Duo shook his head as he jumped onto the catwalk.

          "Did you put a tracker on Shadow?" Trowa asked as he appeared next to them to watch Shadow walk out of the hanger then blast off.

          "It's disorted slightly but it can still point out her location." Heero answered as Wufei and Quatre walked up to them.

          "So what did happen to Serena?" Duo asked the maid that was standing in the doorway trying to figure out what to do since her charge had left.

          "About two hundred lashes and numerous injections." She told him before turning to flee the room, the gundams and pilots still unnerved her.

          "Who'd do that to her?" Quatre asked as he looked up at the others.

          "OZ." Heero intoned as he turned an gave his computer an uneasy glare. The tracker reading was now clear as day, a few miles away from the mansion, when in fact Serena's hidden hanger was at least twenty miles away from Quatre's house, and it was stationary. Trowa looked over his shoulder and took in what the reading showed, he showed no emotions as he continued on to his room. Shutting his laptop Heero went into the den where he set about taking the laptop apart to make sure that it was working funtionally and that there were no bugs in it.

          "I was wondering about all the blood, it was just with the catsuit she had on you couldn't see any wounds." Duo muttered as he shook his head, walking towards the kitchen he went to raid the fridge. Quatre took a look around before heading for his office to get some work done. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Alright, time to go back to the dorms." Serena muttered as she put a sweat shirt on over her catsuit. Hopping in her jeep she took off towards the academy, where she was certain to get glomped by the girls and yelled at. That was the last thing that she needed with these damn drugs still running through her system and wounds left by the whips still fresh and new.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Serena where in the hell did you take Rini?" Raye screamed when she noticed Serena walked through the school commons to shorten the distance that it would take to get to her dorm. Serena didn't even exnollege her friends as she pushed open the doors on the other side of the room to finish her trek to the dorm hall.

          "Raye, leave her alone. Remember last time she had to place Rini in hidding she wouldn't talk for a week." Mina whispered as she and Lita pulled her down into her seat. "Taru do you have anyway of getting ahold of the guys?"

          "I may." Hotaru muttered as she opened her address book and scanned through the contence. "I've got Heero's pager number, but I can only use a cell phone to get ahold of him with."

          "Uhh, hold on, I've got one somewhere in this purse." Lita mumbled as she dumped the everything in her purse onto the table. "Here ya go."

          "Thanks." Hotaru smiled as she started punching in the number.

          "Lita you have a toothbrush in your purse?" Mina squeeked as she went through everything that had been dumped on the table infront of her.

          "Lita why do you have these?" Raye asked holding a black box up. Hotaru turned away as she started typing the cell number back in and then the number that allowed Heero to know that it was her.

          "Well, it's better to be safe then sorry." Lita told them as she snatched the box from Raye's hands. "It's days like these when I shouldn't even leave my room."

          "Why?" Mina asked as she looked up, confusion obvious on her face.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Umm, I don't put down exact dates in here as you can tell, but in the next few chapters to come it'll be a little confusing. Serena came in early January, Rini came around May and was with them until September, it'll be early Febuary of the next year in chapter 26 if I remember correctly.

This is just to help with the confusion that the last two chapters of this story will probably end up bring. I wrote them well in advance. You can call me a backwards writer if you wish. Since I've had them done for a month or so before this chapter was even written.

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	25. 25: Humor Me Scare Me

          "Dude you have a pager?" Duo asked when he saw Heero hold it up so he could see the number he was calling. "Since when did the Perfect Soldier decided to get a pager?"

          "Duo, I'll kill you." Heero growled as he listened to Hotaru explain what they had seen when Serena came in. Heero didn't tell her about Serena's current condition but did tell her that they would be at the school soon.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Damn." Duo whispered when he walked into his dorm that night. He made sure that the girls were no where around as he turned the light on. Walking over to Serena he noticed that she was covered in lacerations, on her arms, legs, back, and stomach. Making sure she didn't have a fever he went to go change into some night clothes.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "What happened to her?" Lita growled as she and Raye cornered Quatre in the hallway. Quatre looked up at the two angered women and put his hands up in defense.

          "We're not really sure. The doctor said that she had been whipped and drugged." Quatre told them as he backed away from them not wanting to be in their path if they got violent.

          "I wonder what the reason was this time." Raye muttered as she looked up at Lita. Lita shrugged before offering a small smiled to Quatre.

          "Sorry about that, it's just that no one was telling us anything. Well, I'm going to go tell Mina and Hotaru this so that they can try and get some sleep. Night." Lita waved as she walked down the hall to her dorm. Raye sighed as she turned to head to her dorm.

          "If Wufei says one wrong thing about Serena, you're going to be down one man for the rest of this war." Raye threatened as she cracked her knuckles before walking into her room. Quatre raised an eyebrow at the two's actions before shaking his head and walking to the dorm he shared with Trowa.

          "I'm glad I don't share a room with either of them." Quatre muttered as he unlocked the door to his room. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "How can you walk after everything that happened to you?!" Duo exclaimed as he came out of the bathroom the next day to see Serena zipping up parts of her catsuit. Almost every part of the suit had to be zipped up the legs, arms, waist, front, and back. Serena glanced over at him and shrugged. Grabbing a pair of blue jeans she slipped into them before grabbing her bag. "Babe, you just received hell yesterday, G-d knows what was put into you."

          "I've just receved hell Duo? Yes, so the punishment was doubled. It's nothing new." Serena told him as she headed for the door.

          "Serena, just humor me and stay here." Duo pleaded as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders gently.

          "I deserved this punishment, Duo, and I _will_ live with it like I always have." Serena told him as she walked out of the room and towards first hour. Duo followed after her once he had gotten his stuff.

          "Serena please."

          "Duo give up." Serena muttered as she walked into the classroom. Smiling at Tasumi she took a seat in the back of the room. Duo cursed under his breath as he took a seat next to Quatre. When Tasumi started the class he was unnerved, Serena actually smiled at him, that was a new one for the books, and she wasn't sitting next to Duo which was a change since she had sat by him since she class started. Glancing around the room he wrote the assignment on the board and got started on grading tests.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Why's Serena sitting in the back with Heero and Trowa?" Quatre asked as he turned to look at the group of three sitting to the left of him and Duo.

          "She's too prideful. I tried to get her to stay in the dorm. You should have seen what they did to her." Duo whispered back as he continued to work on some of the assignment. "Oh and they weren't from OZ."

          "Who were they from then?" Quatre whispered, wide eyed as he turned to glance at Duo.

          "Her doctors." Duo snorted as he turned to watch Trowa read something that Serena was typing on her laptop. Even Heero seemed slightly interested in what was being written. Shaking his head he continued on with his work. "Seems it's nothing new to her."

          "Why would some one want to do something like that?" Quatre whispered as he began putting his books away.

          "How should I know?" Duo asked as he followed Quatre's example and packing his things into his bag. When the bell rang a loud 'ack' was heard as they turned to see Serena, sitting on the stairs, that were in the center of the class room, stareing up at Trowa and Heero in accusion as she picked her self up. Marching down the stairs she turned to look back at the two before running out of the room in a panic. Wufei who had been silent, raised an eyebrow as he looked up to see what had caused her to bolt. His eyes widened, as he too, slipped out of the room not waiting for them.

          "I'm telling you they're up to something. It's not normal to see the two of them smile." Serena murmured as she walked next to Hotaru. Hotaru raised an eyebrow as she listened to Serena explain what she had seen. "You know that they never got us back for throwing Heero into the ocean."

          "I've been wondering about that, just being tied up for half an hour doesn't seem normal for them." Hotaru answered as they walked in the chorus room and sat with the sopranos. "You think we should be on guard?"

          "That experience was very unnerving. Other than the fact that they decided they wanted to off balance me in math." Serena told her as she watched the remaining four pilots walk in. Sighing she leaned back in her chair. She was going to have to take it easy today since her ribs were still sore.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Okay Mina, I know you're happy to see me and all. But let me _go_!" Serena hissed as Mina tightened her hold on Serena. They heard Serena growl as she pried Mina off of her, grabbed her lunch and stormed out of the lunch hall.

          "Mina she's in pain, physically and mentally." Raye told the confused and hurt blonde. "Her _punishment _was kicked up a knotch."

          "Oh my G-d. I can't believe I did that." Mina sobbed as she sat down in a nearby chair. "I completely forgot, you know, it's just hard to see and feel her pain."

          "We know Mina, but you have to be careful around her now. She's hurting a lot, she's just filled with a great amount of honor and pride. She'll never show it." Raye whispered as she glanced out the door that Serena had walked out of, to see the pilots enter. "You know what, I don't feel like dealing with them right now."

          "Let's go sit out in the gardens then." Hotaru suggested as she picked up her lunch and lead the way out to the rose gardens.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Rini won't be reappearing until the sequel, if you people so wish that I write one.

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	26. 26: It was his orders

I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed my story and stayed with it. A big thanks to all who wished my family and I good luck. My mom didn't loose her job, she just wasn't qualified for the position she's been doing for the past nine years any more. Damn bitch of a boss who's a lazy ass and can't do what her position requires her to do. Sorry. Anywho.

Duo's Secret only had another two or so chapters written. Cry, I'm still working on Ch 8, but I'm stuck so I'm asking for any suggestions, send them over. 

Now, I've always said that I've been at least ten chapters ahead of the one I've uploaded so I'm going to start uploading this story again. But I'm changing my mind about how I was going to finish this story. I was writing a few chapters last night and, well the endings I had already written months prior wouldn't fit into what I had just written. I don't think that this is going to be a happy ending story like I thought it was.

~*~ SilverRose82~*~

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "There goes Serena." Hotaru laughed as she watched Serena run out to her jeep. "And there goes Heero."

          "What are you talking about Taru?" Lita asked as she walked to the window to see Serena pulling out with Heero jumping onto her jeep to get in.

          "They've got a mission, I guess, Duo stole Heero's truck this morning and hasn't come back. So Serena's got to take Heero to Quatre's then speed off to her hanger. Unless Heero decided to try and order her around." Hotaru told her with a smirk. "Serena's probably going to end up taking one of the guys gundams…."

          "DeathScythe Hell." They said in unison, before falling into a fit of laughter. Which was how Raye, Mina, Quatre, Trowa and Duo found them when they entered the room about an hour later.

          "He's not going to be happy if she has to." Lita whispered once she had calmed down enough to notice that there were others in the room. Hotaru smiled sweetly as she ran into the kitchenette to get something to drink.

          "We'll find out in an hour or two more." Hotaru called back as she walked over to the others and offered them drinks.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Heero Yuy, you… I'm not going to waste my breath." Serena muttered as they walked into the dorm hall that night. Heero smirked as they made their way to the floor their dorms were on. Serena rolled her eyes as she scrached the back of her neck. 

"I couldn't use my gundam he says…. It'll take to long he says…. Makes me work with a thermo-beam…." Heero couldn't help but roll his eyes as he listened to Serena rant under her breath. "Only good thing that came out of it was I don't have to make the repairs. Ooh Heero how ya gonna to explain **that** one?"

"Hnn."

"Oh yes, that's _very_ creative." Serena smirked as the door opened to see Hotaru and Lita waiting for them at the elevator. "Interesting, but if you don't mind I'm going to bed."

"Nope, the two of you are coming to our dorm for a while." Lita smirked as the two soldiers raised an eyebrow. Hotaru gave Heero the evil eye as Lita dragged Serena, gently, to the room they were in.

"Oh, Heero why don't you tell Duo _now_……" Serena smirked as the other two started to laugh. Heero rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Hotaru's waist.

"How did we know?" Lita smirked as the four walked into the room. Mina was apologizing to Serena once she had spotted the taller blonde in the door way. Hotaru and Lita were trying to get Heero to tell Duo what had happened to his beloved gundam that afternoon while he had taken Heero's car. Raye was in a heated debate with Wufei over strenght and fighting techniques. Duo was watching the soon to be fight with interest as Quatre and Trowa talked in the corner.

"Come on Heero tell him. This wouldn't have been an issue if you hadn't ordered me and threatened to blow up my car. You know what? I happen to have a very big an issue about that one, I happen to _love_ my car very much." Serena laughed as she watched the other three pilots that were listening turn to look at a slightly flustered Heero.

"I will kill you." Heero muttered as the girls rolled their eyes.

"I will kill you, I will kill you. I'm sorry that does _not_ compute. That phrase I will kill you is not in my memory bank. Please try another phrase." Serena smirked as she leaned up against the wall, watching Hotaru elbow Heero in the side to tell his comrade.

"Hee-Man what have they been trying to get you to say for the last hour?" Duo laughed as he watched Heero throw glares at the three girls around him. Hotaru hit him upside the head when he didn't say anything.

"You're gundam was used in battle today." Heero told him as Duo's face turned red. Looking at the two that had come in late he took a deep breath.

"Why?" Duo inquired as he kept his eyes locked onto Heero's.

"It would take her too much time to get to her hanger." Heero answered as Duo turned to face a smirking Serena.

"Why _my_ gundam?"

"Not enough ammo, I will not break his honor, and not enough speed for the location." Serena answered as she counted off the reasons. "And it was _his_ orders."

"So how is Scythe?" Duo asked his voice laced with worry.

"Few minor repairs needed." Heero answered as Duo visable relaxed.

"So Serena how did you like Scythe?" Duo smiled, laughter visable in his colbalt eyes. Serena muttered something under her breath before rolling her eyes.

"What was that Serena?" Mina laughed as she looked up at Serena.

"Wasn't very thrilling experience." Serena muttered. "And I hate thermo-beams."

"WHAT!?!?" Duo cried out. "I'll have you know….. mhemnngnehe."

Lita and the others were rolling on the ground as they watched Quatre stuff Duo's braid in his mouth to keep him from listing every great thing about his gundam. Even the stonic pilots showed some mirth as they watched their normally peacemaking comrade do something that Wufei and Heero would do. Serena shook her head as she opened the door to leave not really wanting to listen to Duo complain about Quatre turning to the side of dullness and evil. Duo glared at Quatre before turning to look at the others. Sending them a smile he ran out of the room to try and make amends with Serena.

"Quatre, I never knew you had it in you." Mina laughed as she hugged him.

"I think it's because he's spending to much time around Mina." Raye whispered to Wufei before the two of them left for their room. Wufei smirked as he walked past a blushing Quatre. Trowa was trying, with the help of Lita, to get Mina off of Quatre before he invented new shades of red. Heero smirked as he place a chase kiss on Hotaru's lips before departing for his room.


	27. 27: Heero’s defintion

          Duo found Serena sitting in their room just stareing out into the night sky. A softer rock station was playing in the background. He still couldn't get over the fact that she could be standing with all the wounds she had. But Duo knew that pride was powerful, and Serena had enough of that to keep her going. Watching her silently, as she pushed bangs out of her eyes and hugged the stuffed bunny of Rini's that had been left behind, he approched her.

          If Serena knew he was there she didn't show it as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders much like he had this morning. Only this time Serena didn't break away from him. Lowering his head so that it was resting lightly on her shoulder he studied her profile. She continued to gaze out at the stars as the song _I'm Alive_ came onto the air.

          "I've always been running." Serena whispered as she closed her eyes. "I just never got anywhere."

          "What do you mean?"

          "I've been running and hiding from my problems ever since I could remember. It's just that there is only so far that a person can run in their mind before there's no safe haven left." Serena muttered as she glanced down at the rabbit in her arms. It's beaded black eyes glared up at her from beneath silvery fur. Closing her eyes, she took one last glance at the moon, before pulling away from Duo and walking back over to her bed.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "I don't think I want to know what _Heero's_ defintion of minor repairs are." Lita told Hotaru as she cleared some drinks off of the kitchen table. "I've never seen Serena in action before but from the mess she shows up in afterwards, I think that Scythe is going to have to be pretty beaten up."

          "I'm tempted to asked him to take a picture of the gundam. Because Hades knows he'll never take us where the hanger is." Hotaru laughed as she placed cups in the dishwasher. "Where's Mina?"

          "The word _cleaning _was said in her presence where do you think she is?" Lita laughed as she watched Hotaru narrow her eyes before turning to turn the washer on.

          "I really hate it when she does that, you know?" Hotaru asked as she grabbed a water bottle and hopped up on the counter.

          "I think that it's better than having everything broken and destroyed." Lita told her as she glared at the new stove and microwave she had to go buy a few months earlier.

          "I guess you're right about that." Hotaru smiled as she remembered the day that Serena, Lita and Raye had Mina running from her death.

          "We never found out what Serena told Duo after she found out that he had a small part in the demise of her beloved CD collection." Lita told her as she wrapped her fingers around her coffee cup.

          "I've never seen Serena so mad." Hotaru exclaimed quietly. "I've heard stories of her anger from Raye, but…"

          "It's completely different when you see it first hand. I was shocked when I first saw her anger too. You just learn that when she's mad to get the hell out of her way, run as far away as possible."

          "Then I feel sorry for Duo, he has to sleep in the same room, you know one day he's going to make her snap." Hotaru told her as she smiled.

          "No, he alone wouldn't be able to make her snap, she's increadably patience with people. It would take a day of his babble, a few fights between him and Wufei, Relena, and maybe a dash of Mina to ignite her anger." Lita told her as she leaned back in the chair she was sitting in.

          "I just don't see Serena being patient around Duo." Hotaru smirked as she studied Lita for a while. "Do you think anythings going on between the two?"

          "I don't know, I think Duo would have told some one if there was." Lita answered as she glanced out the window.

          "Well, then what's going on between you and Trowa?" Hotaru laughed as she watched Lita blush a light pink.

          "Nothing really. It's not like you and Heero or anything. We're just getting to know each other and everything." Lita told her as she pushed some of her chestnut hair behind her back.

          "Well, are you going to as him to the dance that's coming up this weekend?" Hotaru asked as she watched Lita smiled at her before standing up.

          "That my friend has already been taken care of." Lita told her with a wink as she turned serious. "But what are you going to do when Relena asks Heero to the dance and then finds out that you're with him?"

          "Heero won't let her touch me and Serena's just itching to kill her after Relena's comment in class this afternoon." Hotaru smiled as she looked up at Lita amethyst eyes shinning.

          "What did she call Serena?" Lita asked as she washed her cup out.

          "Some zipped up, corner whore because of the catsuit Serena wears to minimize skin contact." Hotaru answered as she started to head for her room. "The thing was, when she realized that Heero had heard her talk in an unlady like fashion she started crying and ran away."

          "I always miss the funny things." Lita muttered as she went into her bedroom. "Well night."

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Woman you are weak." Wufei huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

          "Who was it who beat who, yesterday?" Raye asked with her refound glare and smirk. Wufei muttered something under his breath as he marched into his room, without so much of another word. Raye laughed as she grabbed a water bottle before going into her own room to get some sleep.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Thank the Gummy Bears for giving me a sugar high. You know the front of the bag says sugar free, but there's 20g of sugar in these. Oh and thank the popcorn bowl, and Leftridge my adopted neopet and thank Eru that I found a humorous LotR story that lightened my spirits after having a horrorable day babysitting last Friday, that made me question why I even do it. Go check out Treehugger's stories, In the Hall of the Wood Elf King funny funny funny, poor Legolas, Tavor, and Brethil.

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	28. 28: Raye's Perfume

          "What do you think?" Hotaru asked as she glanced over at Serena who was sitting on a nearby bench. Serena looked up from her laptop and studied what Hotaru was wearing.

          "You look find, Taru. Go enjoy your date." Serena answered as a rare smile appeared on Serena's face. After what had happened Sunday, Serena's smiles became hardened and rare. When she did, the girls took everything they knew to keep it there.

          "We're still going to the ice skating rink tonight, right?" Hotaru asked as she sat next to Serena to wait for Heero to show up.

          "If Mina and Raye don't change their minds all of a sudden. Yes." Serena answered as she glared at her computer screen.

          "Are the guys coming?" Hotaru asked as she noticed Heero just leaving the dorm hall.

          "I don't think so." Serena answered as she stood up to leave. "I'm going to intercept Screech. You two owe me big for this."

          "Thanks Serena." Hotaru whispered as she watched the blonde make her way over to where Relena was, before she could spot Heero, so that her and Heero could leave without much trouble.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "It's Taru and Heero." Mina squeeled as she pointed the couple walking into a nearby coffee shop. Lita looked up from the clothing rack she was browsing through to see what Mina what squaking about. Raye marched over to where Mina had been standing, pointing, and drug her farther into the store.

          A few minutes later screams of outrage were heard farther in the store where Duo and Wufei had gone since the girls had pulled the two screaming into the shopping mall earlier. Moments later Duo's screams could be heard as he ran from the ranting injustice. Lita dropped the clothes she had been looking at, as she ran towards the scene. Mina was watching with interest as Wufei chased Duo around the makeup and jewelry booth in the center of the building while she got her nails done. Raye was yelling things at Wufei but did nothing else to stop the fiasco. Lita sighed as she watched the pair run by again before muttering curses under her breath and leaving the scene. 

          Picking up the clothes she had dropped earlier she went to try them on before buying them and walking out of the mall and towards the dorms to get away from the noise. Stopping at a smoothie stand she had to laugh at what she saw in a nearby Paneras, Serena was listening to Relena talk on about something while eating her breadbowl. Thanking the man for her smoothie she continued her way back to the dorms knowing that she would get a few hours of quite time. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "What started this?" Raye asked as she kept a firm hold on Wufei's arm to keep him from attacking Duo. "Wufei why in the world do you smell like wild flowers? If you wanted to get perfume all you had to do was ask me I could have bought it for you."

          Duo snorted as Wufei turned his glare onto Raye who was trying to hold in her laughter. Mina looked amused as she glanced at her nails before grabbing Duo's braid and pulling him out of the mall. Raye let go of Wufei once Duo screams of outrage could not be heard with in the building. Glaring at her Wufei huffed and marched out of the building. Raye looked around, smiled at the dazzed store clerks and left.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Hotaru if I didn't love you, I'd kill you." Serena muttered as she walked into the dorm room everyone had been in with Quatre and Trowa.

          "Why's that Serena?" Raye asked as she sat down in one of the unoccupided chairs.

          "I had to sit and listen to Relena talk about peace and pasifism for about an hour an a half through lunch. Then she spotted those two and I got her turned off the idea of chasing Heero down by having her tell me about how she met Heero, why she loves _her_ Heero, what there weddings going to be like and finally her future when her and Heero settle down and start a family for the next **four hours**. Heero I know the names of every child she wants to have with you, and every other thing she could think of." Serena grummbled as she glared at him.

          "What does she want to name her kids?" Mina asked as she turned her attention onto Serena for the first time since Quatre had walked into the room.

          "Nadine, Jacline, Alexander, Micheal, Jean Pierre, and so forth. Almost every french name in the book." Serena groaned as she glared at the two. "You all owe me for this. I saw you five walk past during the first hour. Quatre and Trowa are fine they weren't around."

          "Ahh man not fair." Duo whined as Serena sniffed at the air.

          "Wufei why are you wearing Raye's perfume?" Serena asked as she watched the chinese youth turn purple with anger.

          "Dude, he just forget too." Raye groaned as Serena placed her arms behind her head and leaned back to watch the chase.

          "This is much better than Tom and Jerry and the woodpecker and the coyote." Serena smirked as she watched the antics of her fellow pilots.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Poor Serena, I just thought that putting a chapter where Serena wasn't a big part would be a good idea. So any ways. Ice skating chapter next, then the dance.

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	29. 29: Child's Play

          "Come on Taru, it's not that hard." Lita smiled as she helped to steady Hotaru.

          "Yeah well, you, Serena and Raye have a natural talent for this." Mina snorted as she looked at the ice from the safety of the boards. "The guys are trying to get Wufei to stand up."

          "How hard is it to stand?" Raye asked as she joined their small group and turned to watch Serena skate backwards without a care in the world.

          "I don't know that's all I heard before I turned to leave." Mina told them as she pointed over to where the guys were walking out. None of them had change from their normal outfits only Heero was wearing a pair of jean instead of spandex.

          "Serena ya big show off!!" Hotaru laughed as she watched Serena spin on the tip of her blade. "You guys can do that also?"

          "Yeah, but not as long as she can." Lita sighed as she watched Serena glide out of the spin and over to where they were standing to see what Wufei's yells of injustice were about this time.

          "Wu-Man it's not my fault that you can't balance!" Duo yelled out as Wufei grabbed ahold of his braid. Prying his love and joy out of Wufei's hands he stalked over to where the girls were to stay out of reach. Serena who had just glided up pulled on Duo's braid to get him to move.

          "He's got the stance down all he needs, is to start walking. He'll be fine." Serena told them as she left to the ice with Raye right next to her. Mina studied the ice once more before moving over to where the door was and pushing off. She made it about halfway around the curve before falling. Serena who was speed skating backwards didn't see her. Until Quatre yelled that she was going to hit Mina. Using the momentum of the speed she flipped over Mina and landed flawlessly before the dazed blonde who had ducked and covered. Skating up to Mina she offered her a hand up.

          "I think this was a bad idea." Mina muttered as she pulled down the skirt on her skating outfit. The girls had, yet again, bought the same style of outfit. It had a rounded collar with ribbon threaded through with a bow on either shoulder, they had long sleeves that had ribbon threaded on the end with another bow, a mid thigh length pleated skirts with a bow on the left side of the waist finished the outfit. The ribbon and the knee high skates were the same colour. The outfits were the same colour as their swim suits, save Serena's who's was a charcoal colour with ice blue ribbon. Hotaru's was violet with bright marron coloured ribbons, Lita's was a light green with slate blue ribbons, Mina's was a golden yellow with royal blue ribbons, and Raye was a bright brick red with violet ribbons the same colour as Hotaru's outfit.

          "It just takes some getting use to Mina." Serena smiled as she helped Mina get her balance back before letting go to skate over to where the CD player was. Turning the radio on she smiled as she watched the pilots finally make it out onto the ice. "Besides you're better than them."

          "Yeah, I guess you have a point there." Mina laughed as she watched Wufei take Heero and Trowa down with him. "Raye go help your boytoy."

          "Mina he's not my boytoy!" Raye yelled as she tried to stop laughing at the scene before her. Duo and Quatre were stareing at the three on the ice before Duo started laughing.

          "Wu-Man you've got as much grace as a drunken cow."

          "Maxwell you will die for your comments!" Wufei yelled as he disintangled himself from Heero and Trowa who were standing up at skating towards Lita and Hotaru.

          "That is if you can catch me." Duo snorted as he took off towards Serena who was trying to hold in her laughter as she kept Mina from falling over.

          "INJUSTICE!!!!"

          "Ahh poor Wufei." Raye smiled as she offered him her hand. Wufei muttered something about weak and women before complying and following after her. Quatre had skated over to where Mina was and looked up at Duo.

          "Since when have you known how to skate. Last time I asked if anyone wanted to go you wouldn't, because you didn't know how." Quatre asked as he helped Mina to steady herself.

          "No one can resist Rini's eyes, man." Duo smiled as he glanced down at Serena who was about ready to hit the radio. Grabbing her wrists to keep her from doing so, he pulled her out farther away from the boards. Serena shook her head as she skated next to him and watched the others. Heero was helping Hotaru out and more than once landed on his butt while trying to keep her from falling, everyone could see the faint hints of a smile playing on his lips. Lita and Trowa seemed to be the perfect pair on the ice skating in sync with each other, Raye was helping Wufei out who was catching on quick, and Quatre and Mina were doing the same.

          "I'm glad they're all happy." Serena whispered she looked up at Duo who was watching his best friend laugh.

          "Yeah, they deserve it, especially Heero." Duo smiled as he turned to gaze into Serena's eyes. "So are you happy?"

          "Yeah, I think I finally am." Serena told him as she looked back down at the ice. A familiar screeh broke through the silence as Serena glared at the enterance to the rink where Miss I'm a Pretty in Pink Princess, stood. Serena took off for the side board next to Relena and flipped over it as she inturn grabbed a hold of Relena's arm and pulled her away from the rink.

          "What are you doing here?" Serena demanded with a growl as she stepped into her blade guards.

          "**My** Heero is here so I have every right to be here as well." Relena told her as she started to head back to the rink. Serena having enough of her I'm better than the world attitude slammed her into the wall.

          "Listen Relena, I'm only going to tell you this once. He doesn't love you, you're a mission to him and that's it. This afternoon I had to listen to you degreate Hotaru just because she was with Heero. They've been together for almost a year. And no, you can't be here, I rented this place out for the night to be with my friends and not have to worry about interuptions. So get out of here Relena." Serena told the shaken girl, Relena kept looking into Serena's eyes and could only see the vancant emotionless stare of her black eyes. Relena nodded silently as she turned to leave not wanting to get placed farther down on Serena's bad side.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Miss Relena I want to apologize for my behavior last night. I had no reason to do that to you an I am requesting a leave of absents from school for the week so that I can pull myself back together." Serena told Relena not once dropping her gaze.

          "You're a Gundam Pilot aren't you?" Relena asked as she watched for a reaction out of Serena, which she got. Two silver and gold daggers appeared in the palms of Serena's hands. "Your secret is safe with me. I already know that the guys are pilots."

          "Then yes, I am a pilot. I'm pilot 00 of Gundam Shadow and Gundam Chaos." Serena told her in monotone.

          "What did they do to you?" Relena asked. "Not even when the others get mad do their eyes change colours as noticably as yours."

          "That is classifided information. But I'll tell you one thing. Heero Yuy's training was child's play compaired to mine." Serena told her as she leaned against the wall.

          "Your leave of absents will be granted." Relena told her as she watched Serena walk towards the door. That was the last time that she would see Serena.

Hehee

Until the dance.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

So what did you think??

Gaw it's 1:10 in the morning and I'm not tried but I have to go to bed. @~@ it's not fair.

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	30. 30: Dresses

          "Serena where did you get these dresses?" Mina asked as she opened the door to her dorm. Serena glanced over at Mina and glared at her, rolling her eyes Serena pushed past Mina and into the room. Serena had told them a week ago not to worry about the dressed that she had the perfect ones for them. Placing the five black dress bags on the back of the sofa she turned to face four curious faces.

          Nodding she turned around, grabbing one of the bags at random she glanced at the fabric swatch, pointing at Lita she handed the dress bag over to her. She did the same thing for the rest the girls, nodding again she started to head for the door.

          "Serena where are you going?" Lita asked when she noticed the pilot trying to leave.

          "I'm going to take a shower in my room then come back here to get ready." Serena told her as she signalled something to Lita, who nodded in understanding.

          "Why can't she take a shower here? We wouldn't mind." Hotaru asked as she re~entered the room.

          "All the pilot's have non-stain surfaces in their bathrooms." Lita explained as she looked at them. "It's so they don't have to explain why there's a pink stained bathtub in their room."

          "Her and her b-damned missions." Raye muttered as she opened her dress bag. Pulling her dress out she stared wide eyes. "This is perfect."

           The dress was a sleeveless, form fitting chinese style dress, with slits on both sides going up to the knees. The trim was gold, a simple design of embordered black branches flowing across the dress, it's base colour was a deep firey red. Out of a smaller box came a pair of red high heels that were almost completely open except for the heel support and toes. A pair of ruby star earring and a garnet star bracelet were in a velvet box.

          Lita pulled her dress out next. Her's was a simple cut and design. The skirt flowed out from her hips and the straps were in a large diamond cut. They widened the most at the shoulder, there was a modest V cut that showed little cleavage. It was pine green in colour, a shimering green wrap acompanied the piece. Lita's jewelry consisted of a pearl bracelet, turquoise earrings in a diamond cut and another turquiose diamond necklace choker with a turquoise clasp. Three rows of pearls connected the stone from its points. She had a pair of green flats to finish the outfit off.

          Hotaru's dress was a deep marron colour. The sleeves came off her shoulders and the neck was a slight curved V with a small pointed oval in the center, showing little cleavage. There was a similar design on the back only it had three, there was one on either side of the center one, sprouting open like a fan. Her earring were similar in design to the design on her back, clasped to a black pearl the outer two pedals were black onxy and the center was a violet alexandrite. The choker was black velvet with a single designed alexandrite with a amesthyt stone inlayed in it, the clasp was alexandrite. Two amesthyt bracelets were the last of the jewelry. Black one inch heeled shoes similar to Lita's finished off the outfit.

          Mina was giddy as she pulled her dress out. The dress was halter styled, the collar was a light blue choker with a yellow daisy with a gold center, placed in the center of the choker. The halter J'ed out from the collar. From the waist there was a two inch V shaped stripe then another two inch stripe that came from the center point of the waist all the way to the bottom of the dress in the same blue as the choker. The cut was like Raye's only without the slits and was a soft orange colour. Mina turned the dress around to show that there was no back. The same blue strip wrapped around the waist. Close to the bottom of the dress were two bits of fabric that wrapped around the dress from the front to make sure that the fit stayed tight. Over the dress was a light, transparent, salmon cover that flowed out like Lita's dress. There was a pair of golden citrine, pointed pedaled, flower earrings and an arm band, that was a honey amber with aquamarine outline. Her shoes were a pair of strappy sandles in a salmon colour.

          They glanced over at the last bag that was left, comtemplating if they should take a look at Serena's dress or not. Mina made a move to open the bag but Serena walked back into the room, wearing short black spandex shorts and tank with diamond straps and black leather knee high boots her hair was in a low ponytail, she smirked at the girls.

          "Well?" Serena asked as she looked at them hands resting on her hips.

          "Serena these dresses are fantastic." Mina laughed as she held her dress up.

          "Then go get ready." Serena told them with a small laugh, watching as they ran off towards Lita's room. Serena, grabbing her dress bag, went into Hotaru's room to get changed.

          Serena's dress was an off the shoulders, loose, long sleeved, form fitting dress. The dress hugged her form until it reached her lower calves where it flowed out slightly. There was a small empire waist band, in a light gray blue colour. A large pointed oval came from the center of the neck to the curved point on the empire band. The back of the dress fell in a V to the center of her back and the band circled around the dress like Mina's. A slate blue coloured, transparent silk covered her shoulders and 1/3 of her neck. It was sewn into the empire waist from the inside, on the back a large pointed oval started from the center of the collar to the lowest point in the V. The dress colour was a metallic black with a blue shine. Her only pair of jewely was a pair of iolite heart shaped earrings and she was wearing her boots.

          All five dresses were made out of silk. The five of them walked out of the rooms at the same time and Lita, Raye, Mina and Hotaru all hugged Serena for the dresses.

          "You'll do our hair right?" Mina asked as she looked at Serena. Serena nodded as she ushered them into Mina's room for hair and makeup.

          "Lita you've never worn you hair down, Mina and Raye I'm going to put your hair up and Taru I'm going to put gems in your hair since I like it down." Serena told them as Lita pulled her hair out of its regular style, Serena started to brush and curl the ends. Once she was done she grabbed a can of gold glitter and sprayed it into Lita's hair. The spray worked as hair spray as well. Lita liked the simple style and went over to Mina's makeup table to pull out colours that would match her dress.

          Pushing Mina in the chair Serena started by parting Mina's hair half and half. Brushing the top part as she and the others sang along with the radio Shakira _Objection_. Braiding Mina's hair in a center french braid she ponytailed the top part and looped it several times before doing the same thing to the bottom half of Mina's hair, after moving in front of Mina and having her lean her head down. Serena brought the two braids to meet in the center and back of Mina's head, she placed the other braid in a ponytail and moved to stand behind Mina. Keeping them in a ponytail she started to braid them together, after loosening a few tendrils to frame Mina's face. Placing the loose braid into a bun she penned it in place then sprayed black glitter into Mina's hair.

          Raye sat down next as Mina went over to finish Hotaru's makeup and start on Lita's. Serena pulled Raye's hair into an upside down french twist before penning and ponytailing her hair at the base. Putting Raye's hair into a bun, at the base of her neck, she put in two, ruby and diamond jeweled chopsticks in so that Raye's hair wouldn't fall out of its comfind. Spraying in silver and gold glitter she pushed against Raye's hair and tied a gold silk ribbon around the bun.

          Hotaru sat down last and smiled as she watched Serena grab a brush to start smoothing her hair down. Spraying in a mix of silver and gold sparkles, Serena nodded as she got the effect she was going for. Grabbing a pack of twenty Australian crystals, she started placing them randomly in Hotaru's hair. Hotaru shook her head to make sure that the gems would stay in place.

          Serena pulled her ponytail holder out and placed the band around her left ankle. Checking to make sure that her knives were in easy reaching range at the top of her boots she walked over to were Mina was and grabbed a light silver eye shadow and clear lip gloss.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

To see images of the gem stones go here

http://www.jewelrycentral.com/Gemstones.html

To see the images of the girls outfits for the chapters go here

http://pub42.bravenet.com/photocenter/album.php?usernum=3554782897

I hand drew every single one of these dresses when I was going to Arkansas over the summer. Tells you how long this has been written. Sorry, Sorry. Don't steal.

Check out my Xanga page for updates and info to new stories and such.

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	31. 31: Curves on hills, hills on curves

          "Where are they?" Duo whined as he and the guys waited in the entry way of their dorm building.

          "Maxwell they're women." Wufei told him as he pulled at his collar.

          All five of them had gotten the same style of tuxedos. Depending on the colour the jacket, pants, and bow were the same colour. Duo had a black suit on with a burgandy dress tuxedo, Quatre's suit was pure white and Heero was wearing the standard black and white tuxedo. Trowa was in two shades of gray, the darker of the two grays was his tux colour. Wufei's tuxedo was navy with a white dress shirt.

          "Why do we have to leave now?" Mina asked as they appeared in the foyer. Raye glared at her while Hotaru, Lita and Serena rolled their eyes.

          "We're going out to eat." Raye scolded as she glared at Mina. Quatre shook his head as he walked over to Mina. The other pilots did the same with their dates and made their way out of the building where the limo was waiting.

          Rashid waited for them at the limo. Duo was the last person in the back as Serena had slipped away into the driver's area. Rashid smiled as he muffled Duo's protests and walked over to the driver's side. Serena had buckled herself in then curled up in the seat so her boots were visiable. Shaking his head he started the limo and drove away from the school. Taking a glance at the slowly falling asleep Serena he decided against the highway.

          "Rashid you just passed the highway." Quatre told him once her realized that they had passed the ramp.

          "Don't worry Master Quatre. I thought taking the scenic route would be more quite than the highway." Rashid told him.

          "Last time I was taken on a scenic road it ended up being hills and curves, curves on hills, hills on curves." Serena muttered as she glared at him.

          "Just sit back and relax Miss Serena." Rashid told her with a smile. Serena huffed before turning the radio on and flipping a rock station on. Rashid chuckled as he turned onto the off road.

          Ten minutes later, a few multilingual curses and sharp curves and hills, left Serena laughing. Rashid had pointed out a monitor that showed everyone in the back. Every curve made them crash into someone.

          "For men of little words. Trowa and Heero are cussing up a storm back there." Serena laughed as she turned away from the monitor to change the station to a softer rock. Singing along with Jennifer Lopez,  _Alive_, she smiled slightly in memory. 'I used to sing this to Rini.'

          "Man, how many more curves are there?" Duo asked as they entered another group of curves and hills. Serena's laughter could be heard as she watched Duo crash onto Wufei's lap. A flood of curses, yells of injustices, and I'll kill yous were heard as Serena and the girls laughed. Rashid shook his head as he turned into the restaurant parking lot. Serena turned the speakers on and blared _Complicated_ through the limo as the pulled up to the front doors. Serena jumped out of the limo as Rashid walked over to open the door for the others. Most of them flew out and Heero had fixed his patten gazed on the smirking Rashid. Hotaru simply smiled politely as she pulled Heero away.

          Mina started laughing at everything that had happened as Lita, Raye, Trowa and Wufei started a quiet conversation. Duo had his arms wrapped around Serena's waist as she talked to Hotaru and Heero. Quatre was having a conversation with Rashid over the route he had chosen. Quatre left the tall man in a daze, trying to figure out why Rashid smiled after promising not to use the same route again.

          Mina latched onto Quatre as the group made their way into the restaurant. Quatre took care of informing the host of their arrival as the girls went into a corner to talk. They had positioned themselves so that none of the guys coud hear or read their lips to see what they were talking about.

          "Ben's alive." Serena told them as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I talked to him over the vid screen."

          "Ben as in best friend Ben?" Mina asked as she looked up to see Serena truly smile.

          "But I thought that….. last year?" Raye asked in confusion. "How could he survive an attack made by them?"

          "He wasn't in the building when it blew up. He was hit by the blast, though. A group of hikers found him unconscious and took him to the hospital. He was in a coma for three months and the hospital ICU and reabilitation center for the last nine months. He's back at the base now." Serena told them as the guys walked over to them. The host was ready to show them to their table in the private garden that the restaurant had. Everyone sat by their date except Raye and Wufei who sat across from each other. Serena and Duo sat across from Mina and Quatre, Trowa and Lita sat next to Serena with Heero and Hotaru next to Quatre, Raye was next to Hotaru and Wufei next to Trowa.

          Mina and Serena had ingadged in a fast paced conversation about Ben, that left the others wondering if the two actually knew what the other was saying. Lita smiled as she and the rest of them went into small talk leaving Quatre and Duo to try and follow the conversation Serena and Mina were having.

          "So is he still hot?" Mina asked as she leaned onto the table.

          "Mina?! What do you think?" Serena asked as she laughed at her friends antics.

          "So he's still got that Obi-Wan look going?"

          "Oh yeah." Serena smiled as she placed her head on her interlaced fingers and looked up at the moon.

          "Serena come on." Mina whispered as she grabbed Serena wrist and pulled her out of her chair. "We'll be right back."

          "Alright." Quatre answered as he turned to look at Duo who just shrugged, before taking a bite out of a bread stick.

          "Did any one catch what they were saying?" Lita asked as she glanced around the table.

          "Before or after they left?" Raye asked as she glanced up at her.

          "Before."

          "Nope. I don't talk at light speed." Raye smirked as Hotaru giggled, glancing back at others she looked up into the night sky and spotted the colonies.

          "You're joking right?" Mina asked as she and Serena started back out the doors. Everyone turned to glance at her as Mina blushed. Serena sighed as she stopped Mina and turned to face her so that the others could see what she was saying.

          "Mina don't tell them. I don't need them to know that there's another pair. Alright?" Serena asked as she stared into Mina's eyes.

          "Alright. So what are their names?" Mina asked as she looked over at the table.

          "Ares and Hades." Serena answered as she turned to walk back to the table.

          "So Serena is the old married pair going to get back together sometime soon?" Raye asked as she played around with a red flower pedal.

          "Uumm, after the war probably." Serena answered casually as Mina started to choke on her drink.

          "But what about…….?" Mina asked as she glanced at Serena nervously. Serena only shrugged in response as she took a sip of water.

          "What about what, Mina?" Quatre asked as Mina glanced around at the rest of the table, Lita just shook her head no as Mina sighed in defeat.

          "Nevermind." Mina whispered as she locked eyes with Duo for a moment. Turning back to talk to Quatre, Serena ran her fingers over her forehead.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Hmm. Tis a good place to stop me thinks. Other than the fact that it's late and all

The hills and cuves are from when my parents and I went to Arkansas for vacation while FF.Net was having its breakdown. Ever see a cow try and stand up when going on a curve in the back of a trailer? No? Well I'll tell ya. The poor thing kept sliding around when there was a curve to the right it was mighty funny though.

THANKS TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED AND EVERYONE THAT LIKE THE DRESSES. OH AND HEE THE WOODPECKER AND THE COYOTE THINGY THAT WAS A FEW CHAPTERS AGO. OOPS MY BAD. JUST DISREGARD IT, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOUR EDITING AT 3 IN THE MORNING ON A CAFFINE HIGH.

**WikeD tEnShI:** Hmmm, good question. I don't remember. Humm, alright in chapter 7 I made a age change to Taru, can't have a twelve year old going out with a 16 year old. And from what I've read in Chapter 10 – 11 the two were voted in as a couple so it came in around that time.

**Rant for the chapter:** I hate neopets at the moment. Froze my account for no damn reason, again. Second time they've done it to me. I talk to next to no one. Gurrr. Lost my babies, Haldir, Leoglas(spelling error on my part), Merry, and Pippin plus four petpets. And a lot of money. Damn them.

**~*~ QUESTION FOR THE READERS ~*~**

**Alright what would you all say if I put up a lord of the rings/sailor moon crossover? Would y'all read it or do you think that there's beginning to be to many of them out there. It wouldn't be a Serena/Legolas romance or anything. I may write one later on down the road, but this one's been sitting in my head for a while and Tipsy told me to write it or he'd do mean things to me.**

**Answers PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	32. 32: Install seat belts

          "Dinner was great, Quatre." Mina smiled as they walked back to the limo. Hotaru and Lita were laughing as they listened to the argument between Serena and Duo. One which Duo was not going to win anytime soon. Duo wanted Serena to sit in back with them, while Serena liked the safe comforts of the front compartment where she could see what was going on. In the end, Duo was the first one pushed into the limo curtesy of Heero and Wufei. Serena smiled at them, in thanks, before slipping back into the front seat. Once everyone was in, Rashid turned out of the restaurant parking lot and turned left to head for the ball room being used for the dance.

          "Rashid I thought you weren't going to uses the same route?" Quatre grumbled over the intercom after about ten minutes and a few crashes later.

          "Master Quatre, this is the only way to get to and from the restaurant. I assure you that." Rashid told him as he slowed for another set of curves.

          "Q-Man ya need to install seat belts in your limo." Duo cried out as he went crashing into the back of the limo. "Leather seats aren't helping us out either."

          "I think it's fun." Mina laughed as everyone turned to look at her.

          "Mina, dear, this would be fun if it were a rollercoaster. This is _not_ fun." Raye stressed as she got comfortable.

          "I quite agree with you on that, Mina. This is very entertaining." Serena laughed before she cut off the com system.

          "They can see us?" Mina asked as she looked at Quatre.

          "The maganacs installed a camera. It's not a big deal really." Quatre shrugged as he turned to look out the window.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Miss Serena why are you not sitting back there with the others?" Rashid asked as he turned on the highway.

          "I can try to acted like the girls do, but I'm nothing like them. You'll never see me in anything that represents something pure. Because I'm not. My training took that away from me." Serena told him as she curled up in her seat again, playing with the tie that was on her ankle.

          "What may I ask, was your training like?" Rashid asked as she glanced over at him from the corner of her eye.

          "Do you swear on your life that you will not tell?" Serena asked, Rashid glanced over at her to find that she was dead serious.

          "Apon my life." Rashid answered as Serena nodded before turning to look out the window again.

          "You could say that I was born into this war. Because in all, it's truth, I've never known anything but war. I was born to unknown parents, but I think I have a clue as to who they are. Born on Colony L6, June 30, 180 AC, is the day I have to celebrate my birth and my loss. Before I turned one I had a nanny, she took care of me since the day I was born til the day that I died. No, as you can see I'm not dead, but my soul is dead, my heart is ice.

          "The doctors got what they had always wanted after that. A robot. Dr. C was my trainer, she set up my punishments and she gave me most of my missions. Dr. T only created my Gundams. I was always beaten, sometime I went without food and water for days, tortured. When I was two they brought another in, to under go the same training as I had. He himself was two, I helped him through the first few punishments he got before I was upgraded. I started killing people when I was four or five. I won't go into detail, but it still haunts me even today.

          "C wanted to make me immune to everything and anything. I was degrated in the worst way possible for a five year old up until I was eleven, I was given nothing unless I was to complete a mission. She made it so that I learned the hard way that everyone is out to get you in war. I'll never be able to trust another person completely, besides Ben, for the rest of my pathetic life. I learned it was kill or be killed. So every man that degreated me I ended up killing.

          "I had known the girls for about a year before they had completed the Gundams for Ben and I. Training took place in L7 seeing as how no one but soldiers and the science lab are on the colony. It's the only reason that it was build. There is no way for even the Perfect Soldier to get to the main lab because of all the security codes the building has.

          "I don't even know why they stay with me. I'm a killer, born and raised. They each risk their lives being around me. Because I could be forced to kill them at the drop of a hat. Forbid the fact that when they met me I was colder than Yuy is now. But his emotions were beaten into submission, mine, they get pushed into the far reaches of my mind when need be. I've always had my emotions but when the mission calls for it they're lost, pushed back by the System.

          "My eyes change colours. They change from my normal sapphire to a deep stormy blue to black. That is how they register my anger. Ben's the same way. Both of us were whipped, drugged, tortured, and degrated since we were old enough to take it. I can't stand to think what C would do if she got ahold of Rini." Serena whispered as she looked up at Rashid. "Don't pity me, the girls pity is enough. They don't know everything but they know the basics."

          "I don't pity you. I pity the people who made you into this. If anything you are even stronger for it." Rashid told her as Serena glanced out the front window.

          "You know even after all of that, I won't be able to kill them for it? If I was to do so, it would be proving the fact that they got me." Serena told him as they pulled up to the grand ballroom. "I am only a shadow, a soul less and truly emotionless body."

          "No one here believes that." Rashid told her as he pulled up to the car park.

          "You don't, but I know it's the truth." Serena muttered as she climbed out of the limo and waited for the others to get out.

          "It's going to rain." Heero told them as they looked up to see storm clouds building overhead.

          "We'll just get rooms at the hotel if it does." Raye shrugged as she looked at the others. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

READ THIS PLEASE. IMPORTANT STUFF WITHIN A LOT OF FLUFFY CRAP!

Hard life Sere has had. Up Next. THE DANCE. Ben makes an apperance, Relena steps down, and much much more.

Hate me yet?

**WindRider-Damia: **don't scare me like that!! Hee, I forgot that I even wrote that, gave me a premature heartattack. I think that should, will, might be answered. Spammit I don't remember. :: runs off to check :: Heehee, gonna have to wait and see aren't ya?

Saturday I got hit on by a guy that had facepaint on. Spammit, would have been hot too if it hadn't been for the fact that the band he likes scares the fishsticks out of me. Insane Clown Posse. Oh and the fact that me like Eminem had a little factoring within the whole thing.

ALRIGHTY LISTEN UP!! I'M GONNA MAKE PEOPLE OUT OF YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING THAT I DO. AHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sorry about that.**

**My birdy died about and hour and a half after I woke up Sunday. My uncle had a short term stroke and my grandmother has a thyroid problem. I'm not in the best of moods.**

**Besides, if any of you look at my new webpage all Legolasified and went to read my weblog hint, hint. I'd be getting yelled at by you people a lot more. Heehee.**

**Story has about six more chapters to go. If you want me to continue with a sequel better start telling me now, cuz I'll be spending most of my time with my newest addiction SM/LOTR.**

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	33. 33: Didn’t seem as strong

Normally I wait until the bottom to put theses in, but I think some will NOT skip over these if they're up here. I hope.

**Solus Nox: **in the best category? Nah, I'm glad you think so though, makes me feel all warm and FLUFFY!! Hehe. 

**Koneko Tenshi: **I think that you'll be upset to know that this story is coming to a close. So. Umm Vote for a sequel if you want one. Please.

**calikocat:** Never read one?! Well I can't promise that mine will be very good. But I'm trying. I just don't know which of the three I'm writing right now I'm going to put up. Hmm, maybe I do….. Nope, sorry, I don't… *0*. 

Oh that was cool if you put these little ** around letters they bold them. I never knew that.. Yes, I'm slow.

~*~ **SilverRose82** ~*~ 

Hehe, I've got to much time on my hands. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "This place is beautiful." Mina whispered as they walked into the hall. Heero had an amused smirk on his face that no one saw since they weren't paying attention to him, but the layout of the room. 

Chandlers hung in the center points of the room, lit dimly, giving just enough light for people to see, clearly. Around the sitting area, clear christmas tree lights twinkled as they branched out against the wall. The tables were covered in silver cloths with a vase of white and red roses placed in the center. Certain tables were reserved for groups while others just sat where ever avaliable. A small buffet table was set in the back of the room with punch and hors~d'oeuvres. A DJ was on the other side of the room where soft rock, pop, and ballads filled the air. Christmas light of blues, greens, and yellows were strung around the dance part of the floor.

Heero looked up at the top most part of the wall on the side that they had entered. A small bullet hole could be faintly seen and he knew exactly across the room on the other wall, was another bullet hole. He and Serena, who'd been roped into helping Relena set up a few weeks earlier, had gotten into a slight disagreement about something that morning. They ended up facing each other on opposite ends of the room and fired at the top most part of the ceiling to see who would win. Both had been dead center on their targets and had thrown out the red lights that had been of the obvious cause of annoyment.

"Soft lights, music, romance is in the air girls." Mina whispered as she pulled Quatre onto the dance floor. Heero just looked expectantly at Hotaru and offered her his arm, which she happily took. Everyone else made their way to one of the tables in the back that had been reserved earlier for them. Lita, Trowa, Serena and Duo had front row seats to one of Raye and Wufei's daily arguments.

"Admit it. You're still sore that you lost that spar a few days ago."

"Woman, I do not dwell on the past."

"Yeah, well it's either that or you're cranky because you're at a dance and you **can't** dance." Raye smirked as she leaned back in her seat.

"Woman, what kind of injustice is that?!" Wufei exploded as he pulled her out of her chair on to the dance floor. Serena glanced over at Lita to see her friend's response before shaking her head. Lita was trying to stop her silent laugh attack as tears ran down her face. Lita was probably extremly happy at the fact that Mina had run out of mascara, that afternoon.

"Serena?" the four at the table turned to see Relena walking over to them in a dress that looked a lot like the dress she had worn when she was queen. It was a light coloured bubble gum pink with a salmon coloured shoulder wrap, with a magenta coloured stone in the center. Her sleeves V'ed at the center of her hand. Her hair style was also that of when she was queen. Her jewelry consisted of a pink choker with a light salmon coloured stone in the center with another hanging into the center of her collar bone, her earrings were similar to the style of her necklace. Serena stood up and followed Relena over to the stairs that lead up to the balcony.

          "How can I help you, Relena?" Serena asked as she looked out across the gardens then into the cloud covered night sky.

          "We had a singer for tonight, you know? But this storm is raging over at the airport right now and all flights in were canceled in and out. Amara and Michelle recommended you among Mina, Raye, and Hotaru. I'd ask one of the girls but I think they'd turn me down." Relena told her as she bit on the end of her thumb nail. "I think you remember the song since I was playing it this morning while we were all setting up?"

          "Yes, I've had it stuck in my head since then, actually." Serena answered as she turned to look at Relena. "Find me about ten minutes before you want me to sing so I can warm up."

          "Thank you so much, Serena." Relena told the taller girl, as Serena turned around to walk back into the ballroom. Both stopped on the top of the stairs to watch Hotaru and Heero dance together in the center of the dance floor. Hotaru's head was resting on Heero's shoulder, her eyes were closed, and a smile played on her lips. "I've never seen him so relaxed before."

          "Relena, let them be happy. Hotaru's like my little sister, and I vowed the day that she first got hurt that I wouldn't allow it to happen again." Serena told her before decending the stair case where Duo was waiting for her.

          "Serena." Relena called as she made the blonde soldier turn around to look at her with peircing sapphire eyes. "I'll back down. All I've ever wanted was for him to be happy."

          Serena nodded as she turned to continue her way down the stairs. Smiling at Duo she caught sight of a pair of frightenly, icy blue eyes in the shadows. Shaking her head she took Duo's hand and allowed him to take her to the dance floor. Relena watched the pilots, from the stairs, all five seemed to have found someone. Smiling softly she walked down the stairs and over to Dorothy and some other friends. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          Serena excused herself from the dance floor after about six or so songs. Icy blue eyes stayed in her line of sight the entire time. Walking over to where the drinks were she turned as soon as she felt someone right behind her.

          "Well, SSC it's nice to see you again in person. First, you look as lovely as every. Second, I envy the guy your with. Third, it's raining cats and dogs out there so I brought you girls some clothes, they're over by your table. Fourth, I've got a mission for you, on this disk." He told her as he handed said disk over to her. Serena nodded as she bent down to place it in her boot heel.

          "Is that the only reason you came here, Ben?" Serena asked, voice full of warmth, as she stood up again. Ben nodded as his blue eyes found hers.

          "I've still got a lot to do. So I'll see you in a few months or something." Ben told her as turned to leave. Serena shook her head as she took a glass of punch and made her way over to the table to relax. "Oh, Serena? Happy V-Day."

          "Same to you, Ben, same to you." Serena mumbled as she watched as Quatre and Mina made their way over to the table. "Bout time you two came in to rest."

          "Why aren't you out there with Duo?" Mina asked as she sat down next to Serena as Quatre went off to get some punch for them.

          "Never was one for dancing." Serena shrugged as she grabbed the bag Ben had left for them.

          "How much long is this dance going to be. I love these shoes and all, but they're killing my feet." Mina cried out as she took the glass Quatre had offered her.

          "Well, we got here about an hour and a half after the dance started, and it'll end around midnight so about half an hour left." Quatre told her as he glanced at his watch. "Does anyone know how bad it's raining out there?"

          "It's pouring out there, actually." Serena told him as he started to blush.

          "I guess I'll go reserve some rooms then." Quatre told them trying to fight down the tomato red blush. Mina giggled as she watched him walk towards the enterance to talk to the hotel clerk.

          "You know, I wouldn't change him for the world." Mina sighed as she placed her head on her right hand and stared at Serena. "You didn't really mean what you said at dinner did you?"

          "Mina all it meant was that we'd start raising Rini again together." Serena told the blonde who didn't seem to understand.

          "But you and Duo were doing just fine." Mina countered in hushed tones as the rest of them made their way to the table. Serena just cast Mina a icy glance from the corner of her eye as she turned to talk to Hotaru who was livid with excitement from everything.

          "Where's Q-Man?" Duo asked as he slid into his chair next to Serena. Serena glance at him but said nothing, for her attention was souly focus on Hotaru.

          "He went to make room reservations. It's raining too hard out there and we really don't want to ruin these dresses. Because either Serena spent a lot of money on them or she spent a lot of time on them." Mina told him as Quatre came back into the room with five sets of room keys. His blush was darker than normal as he handed them out. Duo looked up to see the room key that Serena was holding in his face, to see a small amount of mirth in her reserved eyes. Minutes past as the group talked, Heero and Trowa enter every once in a while when they thought nessessary. Namely when either Hotaru or Lita were in an argument with each other.

          "Serena." the others sat up when they heard Relena's voice. Serena glanced around the room, picked up the bag, and walked over to where Relena was standing. Both girls left the group startled and shaken.

          "Where are they going?" Raye asked as she glanced around the table. "And since when were Serena and Relena able to be within five feet of each other without a fight?"

          "I don't know, I don't know. Relena came by the table right after you and Wufei left to dance. They went somewhere talk and then I don't know." Lita told her as she looked at the group.

          "Hn." Was Heero's reply. Only it didn't seem as strong as it normally tended to be.

          "Alright, this is the last dance of the night. Everyone who's going back to the dorms please be careful since it's pouring out there. So I want to wish everyone a Happy Valentine's Day." The DJ smiled as he turned the sound recording for the song on. He had the vocal part ready incase the back~up singer's date pulled her off the stage, since Relena had warned him that it would more than likely happen, with Duo. 

          Couples slowly came onto the floor, Relena watched from the shadows as Serena slowly started to seranade the room. She held in her laughter as she watched Duo walk up to the stage area and stood infront of Serena with his arms crossed, Serena just looked out across the crowd. 

If there were no words no way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears no way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you

  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme

Duo didn't even let her finish the first chorus before he grabbing her by her waist and pulling her off the stage. The DJ having seen what was going to happen before hand had already changed it over to the pre~recorded song. Serena just wrapped her arms around Duo's neck as they danced. Resting her head on his chest Serena watched Hotaru and Heero dance together not even a few feet away. 

  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love,  
My valentine

_All of my life  
I been waiting for all you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly_

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love,  
My valentine_

_And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Untill the end of time  
Cause all I need is you  
My valentine  
You're all I need, my love,  
My valentine_

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Alright as you can tell I've fucked with the time line, but I yeah, lets just say that OZ came back after Relena became and resigned from being Queen. Since I've only seen, recently, (and theses skip around) the points around the time Zechs mask breaks, Quatre and Duo start fighting to show the others to do the same, the colony Wufei was training on blow up, Heero's speech as Duo Maxwell, Heero saving Duo, and four or five shows before Trowa has his breakdown I think (which of course could be any of the above) :: sigh ::. And I've seen Endless Waltz. Which won't happen. Mariemeia is too cute, however, so she **_might_** show up within OZ but not with the Barton Foundation. 

Song not mine. 

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	34. 34: Only good thing

          "So everybody got their keys?" Duo laughed as he and the guys walked towards one of the elevators. Heero shot him death glances and Wufei looked ready to strangle him. Serena had made it obvious, with the help of Raye and Lita, that they weren't going in the same elevator as the guys, fearing for their sanity. Quatre invented a few new shades of red as he sulkenly walked into the elevator.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "So what's in the bag, Serena?" Mina asked as Serena rolled her eyes. Opening the bag Serena pulled out a package wrapped in tissue paper. Handing them to their right full person, she leaned back against the wall.

          "Ben brought them here." Serena told them as she opened her's along with the girls. Rolling her eyes she folded up the outfit. Each girl had a pair of metallic, silk pajamas. Mina's were orange in colour, the pants were drawstring and the tanktop had spagetti straps. Lita's pair was grass green, Raye's a firey red, and Hotaru's a vivid violet. Serena's had shorts and a halter style shirt, all in black.

          "Why don't you wear bright, happy colours?" Mina asked as Serena turned and glared at her.

          "Because I'm not a bright and happy person." Mina would have said something to counter, but the elevator doors opened to show the pilots waiting for them. Everyone left for their rooms after Duo poked fun at his comrades for a few more minutes, instilling a chase between him and a katana less Wufei. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "So, umm, when is Rashid going to pick us up?" Hotaru asked as everyone met in Lita and Trowa's room.

          "I'll have to call him." Quatre told her as he sat down on the desk chair. Looking around the room he sighed. Raye and Wufei were on opposite sides of the room, Trowa was sitting on the loveseat with Lita leaning against him, and Serena was staring out the window with Hotaru, who was curled up in Heero's lap, next to her. "Where's Duo?"

          "He went to go get something to eat." Lita told him as she looked over at him. Mina was sitting indian style on the bed watching everyone. Wufei snorted as Serena clicked her heel on the window seal. Mina seemed to be the only one watching her, since everyone else was caught in conversation. Serena pulled a computer disk out of her heel and turn the clear blue disk around in her hand, placing it back in the slot in her heel she looked up at Mina. Not finished with her silent threat she pulled out one of her daggers from the top of her boot. Mina nodded silently as she watched Serena clean under her finger nails with the end of the blade.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "It's been fun but the games are over people. I gotta jet." Serena told them as she handed Mina her dress and sprinted off to where her jeep was parked in the hotel lot. The girls shared a glance before pulling Duo into the limo.

          "What with pulling her into these missions? You know that was probably the only reason that Ben was here. To give her a new mission. She's going to get killed one of these days doing these missions." Raye scolded as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

          "Raye we don't even know what she's going to do. Besides we….. uh I'll be shutting up now." Mina started off, seeing the looks the remaining three girls were giving her she sunk into her seat and curled up into Quatre.

          "What are you talking about, Mina?" Duo asked as he glanced over at her. Mina gulped and looked over at the girls. Lita puffed up her cheeks before shrugging, Raye wasn't even looking at her, and Hotaru was leaning against Heero trying to keep him from shooting someone.

          "Nothing, nothing."  Mina chirped as the girls groaned.

          "You sure about that woman?" Wufei muttered as Raye elbowed him in the stomach.

          "If she didn't pull any of you with her. There's no reason to concern yourselves with her missions." Mina told him with a pout, Raye looked over at Mina and gawked.

          "Who are you and what have you done with Mina Aino?" Raye asked as she looked at the rest of the limo occupants.

          "RAYE!!! That was mean!!" Mina screeched as everyone covered their ears to block out the sound.

          "Damn woman, shut up." Wufei yelled as he glared daggers at her. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "I'm off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of OZ." Serena sang under her breath as she finished hopping into her white OZ pants, buttoning her shirt, she pulled on her belt before jumping her knee high, spit shine, black, army boots. Looking at the door when she heard it open she smiled crookedly at Duo before lacing her boots up. "Only good thing about the outfit has to be the boots."

          "What are you doing?" Duo asked as Serena looked up at him from her position on the floor.

          "I am getting ready to hop into OZ and gather information." Serena told him as she stood up and looked at her self in the mirror. "I look like a green fruit in this."

          Duo snorted at that thought as he walked up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her close to him. Serena sighed as she turned to face him. Placing her forehead against his shoulder she muttered something before pulling away. Grabbing his sunglasses she bolted out of the room with her backpack. Duo could only shake his head before grabbing his normal attire and heading for the bathroom to take a shower.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "What's our new mission, Heero?" Quatre asked as the five pilots appeared in his room after being called earlier.

          "We wait two months until Serena's finished her mission within the base Treize is in then blow it up after captureing her. Duo you'll be the one to capture her. She'll be in the computer room, however she doesn't know that she's to be kidnapped." Heero told them as he turned around to grabbing a piece of paper.

          "What's that suppost to mean, she doesn't know?" Duo asked as he glared at the Wing Zero pilot.

          "She won't be expecting the attack or the capture. All she knows is that she needs to be there April 15 at 1600 hours." Heero told him as he read the paper in his grasp. Rolling his eyes he dropped it on his desk and stood to leave. Duo grumbled something inautoable before storming out of the room. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Well the first part of this chapter sucked? No?

Now people if you don't know where Serena's line came from? Then you really need to look into the classics. Line. Is not mine, I'm not old enough to own it. Wizard of OZ  people own it.

Hana: I hope your friend's grandmother and yours get better. Hugglez

**Sequel** : More than likely will be happening. I've bot some ideas running through my head at the moment.

**Ben** : His part in this story won't be that big, however, in the sequel it will more that likely be larger and he will play an significant part.

**Relena** : calikocat I never thought about that…… hehe…… I'm not sure about what I'm going to do with Miss Relena. At first I was going to do something to her but decided that I wanted to make her a strong person, she's not that bad really, or at least from what I've seen, mind you.

Alright I'm eatting burnt popcorn. …………….. EWWWWWWWWWWWW..

I have no school today isn't that kewl? I was going to update yesterday because I thought it would be nice and the snow brought my spirits up. Yes it was snowing yesterday, not a lot, but still, **it was snowing, **but I got sidetracked trying to find my cat. He's a black cat, a black cat outside on halloween is not a good thing. He came home, around seven something. Then my dad had to go shopping by himself and bought stuff that I don't like to eat or drink, so that soured my mood a bit, I have no soda to drink besides my mom's, I don't know why he bought the frozen food, I've got more than enough of it…

A lot of people, alright two, have said I've confused them, and that confuses me because I write this as one whole thing and then break it up into chapters. The thing going on between Mina and Serena, at dinner Raye asked a question that Serena answered, which confused Mina. So at the dance Serena explains her answer to Mina.

I think that's what has everyone confused.

A SAD NOTE:

Only four more chapters to go before this story ends. 

You will live in House.  
You will drive a Silver Firebird.  
You will marry Orlando Bloom and have 5 kids.  
You will be a Full-time Mom in New York.

Want to know your future? Then go to PlayMash.com

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	35. 35: Silver celtic pentacle

This is a chapter where my writing starts getting darker than the rest of the story. Or at least that's how I see it as I re~read the story. 

This story will not have a 'happy' ending.

I've uploaded the first chapter in my LotR/SM x-over.

**Calikocat** : I hated braces, I was so happy when they came off.

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "What in nine halls of Hades is going on?" Serena muttered as she stood at the central computer system. Staring at the screen infront of her she balanced her attention from the information she was gathering to the three year old, daughter of Commander Treize, Mariemeia. While downloading information, the alarms started to sound that there was an attack on the base, the red and blue warning lights above the computer room doors started to flash. Serena finished the download and started to pick Mariemeia up, so they could get onto a shuttle out of the base, but stopped when a familiar, black claded, braid wearing, pilot ran into the room and grinned at her. Serena's eye flashed dangerously, she had read her protocols two months ago and being kidnapped wasn't in them.

          "Come on we've got to go." Duo urged as he caught the disk Serena had flung at him in her firery anger, as she sprinted out of the room. Duo wasn't far behind as the two, along with the slumbering Mariemeia, made their way towards where Deathscythe Hell was hidden. Serena watched in horror as the ten base shuttles that had been dispatched were sliced in half by Wing and Altron. Wrapping her arms tighter around Mariemeia she silently wept for the child who had just become another war orphan.

Serena had been watched from the computer room as the Commander was herded onto his shuttle, his smokey eyes searching for the familiar fire engine red hair of his daughter and the silvered blonde hair of herself. Another officer must have told him that the two were more than likely on another shuttle for he relented his struggle and walked into the shuttle only to have it ready to take off within seconds. Seconds after the shuttle had departed from the pad he met his sudden death.

"Let's head back." Heero commanded as they turned back toward Cinq Kingdom. While Duo was hollering about their win and getting yelled at by Wufei with Quatre trying to calm the two of them down so they didn't have a fight break out between the two while in their Gundams. Serena was thinking of plans to get a new room, denounce her role as the pilot to Shadow, Chaos and Destruction and take to raising Mariemeia as her own child. She had been thinking of these ever since she had first appeared in the Omega base. She had originally thought of just vanishing from the people that knew her and what she did, but after a few weeks with Mariemeia she had changed her mind about that. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Miss Relena?" Serena asked as she was shown into Relena's office, Mariemeia asleep in her arms. Relena looked up from some papers that she had been reading to greet the female pilot.

          "Serena, come in." Relena smiled as she studied the blonde's normally bright blue eyes which carry a stormy, dead tone to them. 

          "Relena, I came here to see if there are any dorm rooms available." Serena told the girl before her as she glanced around the room. Relena looked up, shocked, but slowly nodded when she looked from the adorable little red head in Serena's arms to the blank face of a dead soul.

          "We do, but if you and your…."

          "My daughter." Serena told the princess there was a clear note of warning in Serena's icy tones.

          "Well, as I was saying. If you would like, you can have a room in my mansion. I think it would benefit the both of you better. The only dorms we have openings in are where the party group is and I don't think putting a pilot there would be a good idea especially with a little girl."

          "Understood." Serena nodded as Relena started to call for some help.

          "You're in room 345, right?" Relena asked as she relayed information to the movers.

          "Yes."

          "Alright, I'll go help you pack. They're going to be up there within half an hour." Relena told her as she hung up. Standing, she walked over to where Serena was standing and glanced at the child that had her tiny fist curled around Serena's tank top strap. On Serena's neck hung a silver celtic pentacle, ingraved in the circle were cresent moons, along with two star one in the left hand bottom corner and the other in the right, the rest were starbursts, a honey amber stone was set in the center. Serena wasn't a woman to wear jewelry so the necklace was more than likely something of importance.

          "They killed her father you know? He gave me this necklace a few days before they attacked the base. Said that I was good luck, Mariemeia didn't take well to anyone but her father." Serena told the shorter girl as they walked out of the office building and towards the dorms. Relena looked up shocked she knew what Serena was talking about, the pilots had asked for a leave of absences that day. Though Lady Une was now incharge of OZ, saying that Commander Treize had been killed in the Gundam attack.

          "She's the daughter of….."

          "Yes. He was. You know what Relena? Treize Khushrenada was everything that mankind has lost. Chivary died that day. He was a gentlemen, and for his death, I give up my title." Serena told the now shocked Cinq Kingdom Princess.

          "But he…… they were….. are trying to rule the Earthsphere and the colonies with an iron fist."

          "He fought for what he believed in and I fought for what I believed in. There is one thing that both Commander Treize and I believe in, Mariemeia." Serena told the princess as she smiled down at the little girl in her arms. Relena could only smile at the sincerity in Serena's voice. "And for him I take her as my daughter. It was as he wished, for a Gundam pilot to take care of his child in his death. Only the best."

          "He knew and didn't try to kill you?!"

          "His honor is great, Relena. His love for Mariemeia stronger." Serena told her as she kicked open the dorm hall door.

          "Are you going to tell the pilots?"

          "No, they'd kill her. She may be a child but their orders were to kill all in that base. She's not dead only because Yuy, Chang and Barton haven't seen her as of yet."

          "Well then, as long as she's in the Cinq Kingdom she will have the protection of the Cinq Kingdom. Any who try, will be banished from the kingdom." Relena anounced as they climbed onto the elevator that would take them to the fourth floor.

          "I thank you Relena. For I fear for her." Serena told the woman beside her as the elevator doors opened on the fourth floor. Serena pulled the key out of her pocket as she shifted Mariemeia around in her arms. Pushing the door open she placed Mariemeia on her bed before fishing out her suitcases. While Relena worked on folding her clothes up Serena went around gathering her weapons, CDs, and other things that belonged to her. Throwing a few of Duo's on his bed as she went. Glancing at the gold cross on the desk beside her laptop she shook her head before grabbing the laptop and packing it away. True to their words the men that were going to carry her things over to Relena's mansion had come.

Relena turned to look at the blonde pilot that would give everything up for what she believed in even if it meant facing death in the face. She had to admire the woman before her, Serena had her faults, being too motherly was the main one. But the three year old, much like Rini who's father was the only reason she was to be killed, Mariemeia had the chance to become something better.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          It had been a week, Serena had become used to the fact that people would now be waiting on her weither she liked it or not. The pilot seemed more at ease now that she was out of an element that left her in close range with a man. Serena had confided in Relena about her training and Relena knew she could never judge Serena as anything but strong. Strong to live though something ten times worse than hell, strong to not give up and die, strong to be able to talk about it, and strong to take what ever was dealt her way when she protected Ben or defied her doctors.

          Serena, who had not been in school for the week, had heard from Relena that the others were worried. The girls thought that she was on another mission and Duo was worried sick. But defiance was strong within Serena's stormy eyes, she had been betrayed in the worst way. The loss of the man that she had come to admire and love. She was now raising his child as the ways of his last requests, and she'd be damned if she allowed anything to happen to the small child that she had considered her daughter. From the first time she had ever laid eyes on the adorable little girl she hadn't been able to not care for her. Some how caring for Mariemeia was even more natural than caring for Rini had been. 


	36. 36: I’m flawed

**Shi no Tenshi/Megami:** There are some references to Serena's Training, but no it won't be revealed. And there have been hints to certain things that she has had to go through, read a bit between the lines, something someone once said. There will ba a few more hints before this story is over.

**Sarah:** You're pretty much correct with the distancing thing.

**GLow:** Getting my braces off was one of the happiest times in my life. Only thing that sucked was the fact that you get used to that little extra distance they provide. I'm pretty sure I spilt water and such on myself for a while. But that was back in Sixth grade so I don't really remember all to well.

**Calikocat:** I have those clear retainer things too, although I'm not to sure if I'm still suppost to wear them or not. I don't like them at all. But I'm getting my Wisdom Teeth in now, well one. Umm this is a big chapter that and the last one.

Two more chapters after this. I've gotten the first chapter of the sequel written and have put up my LotR/SM story. It's sad only 5 reviews on this story. But then again I don't really write for the reviews.

Now I'm going to hid a corner when the last two chapters are put up because I'm probably going to have a few angry people chasing after me.

Grrr, on Friday we had another class come in to see what they would be dealing with next semester when we trade classes for ECCO. I'm sorry, I know they don't know the kids all that well but they could have at least joined in and not sat around doing nothing or talking among theirselves. And the girl assigned to help me with small group was complaining about it. Especially when I told her there were ten more pairs of things she had to cut out. I don't know who I feel more sorry for, the head teacher or them. She's a whole lot harder than what they're used to.

My aunt on my dad's side is getting married. I'd like to go to the wedding as much as I don't want to go to the wedding. I love my aunt, but I don't love dresses, I don't love eyes, I don't love crowds. Because I'll more than likely be in it. Well she's marrying a rich man, heir to Proctor & Gamble. Ooh the Crest peoples. But I'm happy that she's finally found a good man.

Now my mom's sister and her boyfriend need to get married. This aunt is more like a big sister than an aunt to me. ~~~~~ That sounded slightly like one of Weird Al's songs on the Running with Scissors Album. ~~~~~ Any ways, they're already living together and refinishing a house together and my aunt's really in love with him. All they need to do is walk down that isle to finalize everything. It's odd though, I call him uncle when talking about him and my aunt like it's the most natural thing in the world. However, I don't call him uncle when we visit. Like I don't call my mom's brother and his wife Aunt and Uncle because I don't really know them since they live in Cali.

Enough Babble, Enjoy the movie, show, book, story chapter thing…… HeeHee ~_~*

Beauty and the Beast is on HDTV, so I'm going to go watch that. ENJOY and REVIEW.

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Serena, they do worry for you." Relena told the pilot who was now writing out what she was going to tell her doctors. She was quitting, they had Ben who was twice a good as she was. She was tired of fighting against the systems. Tired of fighting for something she didn't believe in any more. She wanted a normal life, well as normal of a life that an ex gundam pilot could have. Especial since she didn't really even know what normal was, her entire life was spent training and healing. But some things would never heal, she'd just have to learn to live with it.

          "Aye, I know they do. But I'm beginning to believe that meeting them was a foolish thing to do." Serena told the princess behind her as she stood up and glanced at the key points she wrote down. "Well, any ways I have some argueing to do."

          "Good luck Serena." Relena told the reteating form of a girl forced to grow up too soon.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "And you wish to quit only because of the fact that one man was killed?!" Dr. C screamed as she glared at the blonde woman before her.

          "No, I wish to quit because I'm becoming too slow in my reactions. My reaction time to lock and load have become slower, my aim has gone off, my speed. My injuries from previous years are catching up to me. I am no longer efficent and affective. Ben is twice as capible as I am in competing missions that I once could do flawless. I'm flawed, Dr. C, and Hades knows you can't stand flaws."

          "That I understand. You will not be called for missions unless the situation turns dire from now on. Live your life Serena Serenity Cosmos. Live the life we couldn't give you." C told the girl before her. Serena watched shocked as the one doctor that gave out her punishments, missions, and training, really smiled. "We wish you the best of luck."

          The vid screen blinked out as the image of a golden stallion running across an open field with a colbalt blue sky in the background appeared as her desktop image. Serena could only stare blankly at the screen as the icon that stated she had mail blinked in the left hand corner of the screen. Yet, Serena couldn't move, her blue eyes stayed fixated on the screen, but weren't. She was free, free of the life she had always known. Free of the people who had tortured her and destoried all chances of dreamless nights. One where she never had to relive the worst days of her life.

          Lifting her hand, she drug a long, delicate, finger along the small pad that controlled where her mouse went. Dragging it over the mail icon she tapped the pad twice to open the mail program. Glancing at the sender she opened the file. Letting her eyes glance over the typed words. Words of a mission. A mission that she would never have to do. Typing in the one word that she never thought that she'd be able to use, she smiled contently.

Mission:

Denied.

          Standing up from the black leather chair that was in Relena's private library she turned sapphire eyes onto the screen, as if memorizing the features of a friend that she'd never see again. Pressing the button that would completely swip the hard drive clear of all it's memory. She picked the laptop up and with a mightly swing threw it through a closed window. Watching the glass shards shatter to the floor like tiny ice crystals. She heard the glorious sound of plastic breaking as it landed on the ground below. Turning to leave the room, she cast one last glance at the table before sautering out of the room and vanishing into the maze of halls. One last whisper still lingered in the air of the library as the large, oak, double doors creaked shut.

          "Thank you, Mother."


	37. 37: The center star

I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter and this one. Originally they were one whole chapter but the last chapter was an important one so I broke them into two smaller parts.

I don't own Lord of the Rings, I've just gotten the Extended Version and Star Wars Thursday. Love Star Wars Ani's HOTT hot. 

"         " Darien was killed when Rini was three, I'm not sure what chapter the explation is in. Serena sends Rini to live with some trusted peoples.

**Koneko Tenshi:** Well, Serena, during chapter 32 on the way to the dance, Serena admits her past to Rashid. She clues in that she doesn't know her parents but she has an idea about who they are. In the last chapter Serena finally figures it out.

**Solus Nox:** A plot, I think that took a sharp turn around chapter 34. This chapters a fluffy chapter. But this and the last chapter set up for the sequel. Best Chapter? Nah, there's a lot more out there that are better.

**WikeD tEnShI: **Don't worry, that's not the end. I'm not _that_ mean. But there is only one more chapter after this then this stories over and the sequel will pop up sometime afterwards. I'm working on that and my LotR/SM crossover. Which I can promise is one of a kind.

Oh yeah, this necklace that's popped up in the last chapter or so. I do have this very necklace, I got it at the Ren Fest.

Pentacle: Celts believed the pentacle represents the human form, the upper point the mind or spirit. Because the point of the pentacle is up, it's a symbol of good.

Amber: Linked to sensuality, renders wearer irresistible. ~~~~~~  That's the information that they hand out about the jewelry and stone so you know what they mean.

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "I've never been able to sit down and watch this entire movie with out interuption." Serena told Relena as she looked at the brown cover of the Lord of the Rings DVD. Where the faces seemed to captivate their on looker.

          "Never? Oh I've seen this movie ten times over." Relena laughted as she sat down next to Serena.

          "No, either I had a mission to go on or Ben called in to bother me. But I've never been able to watch the whole movie. I've seem different parts and all." Serena admitted as she placed the DVD case back on the coffee table.

          "Well, from what you've seen who's you favorite character?" Relena asked as Serena picked the case back up and glanced over all the characters.

          "My favorite….. the elf. For he is quite, much like myself." Serena told her as she glanced over at Relena, the princess smiled before pointing at Aragorn.

          "I myself like him."

          "You have a thing for dark haired men, Miss Relena." Serena teased as she cocked an eyebrow. Relena smiled shyly as she nodded while pressing the play button on the remote. About ten minutes into the movie there was someone banging at the door. "I tell you…. It ain't fair."

          "Well, I want to know who it is." Relena told the blonde as she paused the movie and went to answer the door since the servants had turned in for the night. Relena stopped when she heard the familiar sound of a gun being loaded and the safety being clicked off. Looking over her shoulder she saw a flash of silver blonde as Serena made her way into the stairs in the foyer where she would have a perfect view of who ever was at the door. Relena understood, it was the trained actions of a soldier and Serena would never be able to get rid of the traits. Opening the door, Relena found Raye, Lita, Hotaru, Mina, Quatre, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Duo standing at her door. She could faintly hear Serena scampering into the halls, more than likely to Mariemeia's room. "Would you all like to come in?"

          "Sure, sorry to barge in like this." Mina smiled as Relena opened the door wider. Allowing them in, for if she had told them no, they would more than likely suspect something and that was something that neither she nor Serena wanted. Relena showing them to the living room, turned the TV screen off so she wouldn't have to worry about playing the movie with the others there.

          "If you don't mine me asking why are you here at ten o'clock?" Relena asked as she sat down in a nearby lazyboy. Everyone's gaze fell on Duo who was fidgeting, the alburn haired youth pulled out an envelop and handed it to Relena.

          "She is a suspected enemy." Heero told Relena as the girls glared at him. Hotaru smacked his arm before turning away, angered that her boyfriend would call her sister an enemy. Serena would never turn her back on all that she cared about.

~**~**~**~**~**~

_Serena,_

_          I write this with the knowledge that I will die at the hands of a Gundam Pilot. Protect the center star with your life. For she needs to understand the world around her as not in war for if she had stayed on the base._

_          Do know that you are lucky. One of the lucky ones that will make it out of this endless waltz alive. I pray that no ill comes to you or the center star._

_                   Treize_

~**~**~**~**~**~

          "And praytell what do you want me to do with this?" Relena asked as she refolded the letter. "You killed a man. That's what you always do. Kill."

          "He needed to be terminated." Heero grunted.

          "I pity you. I really do." Relena told them sadly as she shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "Serena's cleansed her soul but her hands will always be stained, crimson."

          "She's a Gundam Pilot, there was a mission yesterday, we could have used the extra help. Do you know where she is?" Duo asked as Relena looked up at him. A quick almost none visible glance over towards the stairwell showed her the body outline of Serena.

          "No." Relena told them as she looked him square in the eye. Duo nodded as he glanced over at his friends. Relena almost wanted to tell him that she knew where Serena was, but the female pilot's words rang true. Heero, Wufei and Trowa would kill the child, the center star, the jewel on Serena's necklace, to complete a mission. 


	38. 38: She’s free

**WikeD tEnShI :** Nope, one last chapter. Now it's over. Hmm gotta get started with the next chapter of the Sequel.

**GLow : ** Would that be a good thing or a bad thing? I didn't think it was all that sappy. 

**Shi no Tenshi/Megami : ** yup there's going to be a sequel it'll be slow in coming because finals are coming up in about four weeks but so is my birthday, I'm gonna be 17… WhooHoo, TTT comes out the day before. :: Eeh sorry about that ::

**calikocat :** I try for the unexpected…. My newest story, A Bed of Stars is going to be one of those too. I'll have to go hunt down that picture, I tell yah she's not bad, I was going to portray her as clinging in the beginning.

**Solus Nox :** I don't think that I've ever had Pocky, I live in the middle of nowheresville. I'll have to go look for it next time I go shopping. I'll go check out ya stories sometime tonight, if I don't get kicked off the computer before then.

Umm sorry I didn't get this out last night. I had to work on a story for my Engligh/History class. I had to write a fictional story about the Vietnam War. But I had to incorperate all this vocab and historical events into it and I forgot my vocab list in my locker…… which sucks.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "I don't really blame him for saying that." Serena told Relena as she grabbed a stuffed brown teddy bear with a big red bow, off of the bed, light glistened off the black button eyes. Packing it into a baby bag she smiled at the wheat haired princess.

          "Serena, I really think that you should go talk to them, they _are_ your friends." Relena prodded as she watched Serena cock her head to the side.

          "I don't know Relena, I have Mariemeia to worry about now. I know she doesn't look at all like the Commander but G-d I don't know. I don't really want to be pulled into something else that I will end up regretting. My life has been a living hell Relena, nothing about it has been peaches and cream. I don't want to pull someone else down with me just because I'm fear filled of the pain." Serena explained for what seemed the millionth time. Glancing up when the door opened she could only glare when she spotted the violet hair of Raye and Hotaru. "Can I help you with anything?"

          "Serena?!" Hotaru cried out as she looked the tall blonde over. Serena seemed to have aged physical since the last time she had seen her. The blonde was starting to look older than a war hardened woman of eighteen. It had been about two years since the group had come down to Earth from L6. Serena's blonde hair hung down her back in a tight fishtail braid. Two smaller braids framed her face. 

Raye noted the tired appearance that her friend carried. The Serena that they had used to known vanished, when, only Serena herself would know. The moody Serena had been replaced by a woman that now had a business look to her, she looked more mature than the moody young woman who would kill any and all that opposed her.

          "What happened to you, Serena?" Raye whispered as she glanced around the room they had been shown to.

          "I grew up even more." Serena told her curtly as she reached for a few black nylon duffled bags.

          "Duo's blaming himself for this. He thinks he did something wrong, they all do."

          "Even Yuy and Chang?" Serena snapped silently as she grabbed her gun case from under her bed.

          "Yes." Came a reply that startled everyone in the room. Serena glanced up preditorial, as she became cat like in her actions. Before them in the oak door way stood Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang. Serena glared at Raye and Hotaru for the set up before standing up to her full height of 5'10".

          "You should." Was the growled reply. "A three year old little girl is now fatherless. Feel guilty yet?"

          "Woman, the brat still has her mother." Wufei grumbled as Serena's eyes went for a sky blue to black within seconds.

          "Wrong. Her mother died in childbirth. Much like Rini. But the difference here was I looked up and admired her father." Serena told them in all seriousness. Heero slowly started to reach for his gun as the words began to register. "I'm under Cinq Kingdom protection, Yuy, as well as the child." 

          "You're a traitor." Wufei snarled as Serena's eyes narrowed.

          "I am no longer a part of this war, 05. I've become inefficent." Serena told them with a crooked grin. "Defective."

          "Serena….."

          "I'm going to be leaving, so if you don't mind. I've got things to do. Places to be. Lives to hate." Serena told them as she grabbed three duffle bags, a baby bag, and her gun case. Placing the straps around her chest, she walked into a side room, reappearing she carried the sleeping three year old form of Mariemeia. With a glance around at the five in the room she turned for the door. With a low growl in Heero and Wufei's direction, she slid past the two.

All Raye and Hotaru could do was watch the silver gold braid swing around as Serena made her way quietly down the endless hall. Before Serena turned the corner she glanced back at them, the five in the hall saw her mouth something to herself before shaking her head and continuing on her path into the unknown.

          "She's free." Hotaru whispered as she looked up at Heero, an unknown emotion played on his normally placid features. He glanced down at her and gave a weak smile before wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her in the opposite direction. Wufei and Raye followed after the two, smiling quietly to theirselves. Relena could only watch on sadly, before gathering herself together and following after them to prepair for another day of classes.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "She's what?!" Duo cried as the group met up in the school commons area. Classes had just ended for the day and Heero had told them prior that he had important information to tell them.

          "She's free, isn't a dancer in this endless waltz anymore. She left this afternoon." Heero told the frantic violet eyed pilot.

          "Then, Relena lied to us. Said that Serena wasn't there when she was." Duo muttered as he fell against the wall, Heero could only nod curtly. Trowa's attention filtered off of Duo for a second to see Relena making her way over to them. The quite pilot said nothing as the Cinq Kingdom princess appeared next to Quatre. "You lied."

          "I did what I had to do." Relena told him as she glanced around the group, locking eyes with each and every one of them.

          "Miss Relena, do you know where she went?" Quatre asked as he turned to look at Relena. Shaking his head sadly when he saw her blue eyes dim.

          "Serena's wild, she can't be contained. There's a lot of unresolved issues surrounding her. She'll never be able to stay in one place long." Trowa told them as he walked off exnoring the shocked expression on Duo's face as he stared in amazement at the silent pilot's words. But the words rang true as Duo remembered everything that had happened over the two years. She was as spontanous as shooting stars at midnight.

          "Why did she disappear after we brought her back from the base?" Quatre asked as Relena's eyes became stormy with emotions.

          "Yet another became an orphan of war that day, Quatre." Relena told him quietly as tears dropped from her eyes like crystals.

          "Wha?" Duo asked, shocked, as he looked up wide eyed.

          "The Commander was killed that day, leaving his little girl without family other than Serena." Relena told him as she turned to leave. Before she left she told them one more thing. "Killing Commander Treize that way was unhonorable. He should have been allowed to fight to his death not be killed in the manner he was. Instead he died never knowing if the Small Star was even alive. And that has left Serena forever guilt ridden."

~**~**~**~**~**~

          "A waltz that will never die. The music will always being playing, the melody may not always stay the same, but it is endless. Something that will forever stay with mankind until our dying breath."

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Tela

I'm kinda sad to see it end. But of course if wished I can start on a sequel. This didn't end how I originally planned, but one chapter made all the difference and what I had original written for the ending would have been hard to work into the new plot direction without destorying it. Or made this story longer than its 38 chapters. Something that I don't think that I would have been able to do, not with school. And it would have prolonged a dry life to the story. 

To all that stay with me through this all, thank you. Your reviews were always able to get me out of my bad spirits. Even if they were the simple, continue. 

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~ 

Finished on: 10/9/02

11/23 Yes, the story has been written for a while. And this will be old by the time you all read it. This story took on a darker tone than orininally planned, I'm not really sure what outside interferenced brought on the dark tones. Something did, I will write a sequel, possibly won't be as long as this one but everything will hopefully work out in the end. Serena may or may not end up with Duo as originally planned and voted.


End file.
